Vieille Ville
by MariieJane
Summary: UA. Su mirada la perturbó tanto como la nueva proximidad. Hubiese querido alejarlo, pero estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de regular su respiración. Rehusó mirarlo a los ojos, sabiendo que si lo hacía, pondría una cara cercana a la estupidez. InuKag
1. Chapter 1

**Algunos Personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

_Resumen:__ Kagome Higurashi pertenece a una poderosa familia de empresarios y ella misma lo es siendo la dueña de un viñedo llamado Vieille Ville. Está satisfecha de su vida y todo lo que ha tiene, pero su mundo se volverá algo complicado cuando se entere de que las tierras donde la viña se encuentra no le pertenecen a su familia y deban ser devueltas al dueño legítimo, Inuyasha Taisho, un hombre arrogante que tiene un extraño concepto del papel de la mujer. Kagome hará hasta lo imposible con tal de recuperar aquello que ella tanto adora, aunque tenga que sacrificarse ella misma y su vida intima._

**Vieille Ville**

**Por**** Jane.Camui**

**Primer Capítulo: El Accidente. **

Kagome Higurashi cerró la puerta de su auto con furia. Su cartera osciló peligrosamente en su brazo mientras caminaba con paso firme y rápido por el camino de cemento que la conducía hacia una imponente casa. Ya con las llaves en la mano subió la pequeña escalinata haciendo resonar sus altos tacones. Abrió la puerta de la mansión y atravesó el espacioso recibidor sin detenerse a mirar. No le sorprendió que no hubiese nadie para recibirla, a esas horas la señora Tori se encontraba con la joven Yoko haciendo las compras, mientras que la servidumbre se encargaba de la limpieza de la parte alta y la cocina.

Llegó hasta una gran puerta de roble a un costado y la abrió con violencia. Recorrió el pasillo y llegó hasta el final, donde una puerta de fina madera la separaba del despacho de su padre. No golpeo ni dio aviso alguno de su presencia. Cogió el pomo y lo giró.

Sentado frente a su escritorio y notablemente sorprendido, Yasuo Higurashi, la miró algo sobresaltado por la sorpresa. Kagome cerró la puerta de un solo portazo y se acercó al escritorio del hombre observándolo de forma amenazadora.

-Cómo es eso de que vas a vender _Vieille ville_?-preguntó conteniendo un grito de enojo.

-Vaya-dijo el anciano hombre quitándose los anteojos y pasándose las manos por los ojos con cansancio, tratando de parecer tranquilo-veo que ya te llegaron con el cuento.

-Responde-dijo Kagome poniendo las manos en el escritorio con determinación-Sólo espero que sea una broma de mal gusto de Miroku.

-No-respondió el hombre levantándose lentamente ante la sorprendida mirada de su hija-no es ninguna broma de Miroku. Venderé _Vieille ville _porque debo hacerlo, te ruego que me comprendas. Lo hago por ustedes y por su bien.

-De qué demonios estás hablando?!-exclamó Kagome golpeando la mesa con una mano-Vas a vender el viñedo por nuestro bien?! Acaso te has vuelto loco?!-preguntó alzando la voz.

-Kagome-dijo el hombre como si ya previera esa discusión-Es una situación que se escapa de mis manos... No tengo más alternativa que vender el viñedo.

-Pero la que se ha hecho cargo de él los últimos cuatro años desde que mamá se fue soy yo!-gritó Kagome-Cómo puedes hacerme esto?! Cómo puedes traicionarme de esta forma?

-No te estoy traicionando-dijo el hombre en voz baja pero notablemente herido-No actúes como una chiquilla inmadura!-la regañó su padre rodeando su escritorio hasta llegar donde su hija-Además, será bueno que ese Viñedo se desprenda de nosotros. Cuando yo muera, no quiero que mis hijos se peleen por los bienes de su padre. Miroku se queda con la señal televisiva, Kikyo con la cadena de hoteles y tú con la casa de modas, cuando eras pequeña...

-No me importa lo que decía cuando era pequeña!-exclamó Kagome conciente de que su padre le recordaría que siendo una niña miraba deslumbrada a las modelos que lucían las ropas que su tía había diseñado.

-El viñedo se va-sentenció Yasuo mostrándose determinado y seguro. Le dolí hacer eso, pero no había otra alternativa. Debían ceder el viñedo aunque no les gustara.

-Pero por qué demonios tienes que vender _Vieille ville_?!-preguntó con exasperación-Vende la casa de modas. Ni siquiera era nuestra. La Tía Sayo la dejó porque no tuvo hijos...

-Ya está decidido Kagome, lo siento mucho!-la interrumpió con un brusco movimiento de la mano, haciendo la callar al instante.

-Pero...

-Me han hecho una oferta muy buena, recibirás todo el dinero ya que eres la legítima heredera de la Vieille Ville. Te aseguro que quedará en muy buenas manos. La familia...-pero se calló. Kagome había soltado un bufido y salido del despacho con la misma exasperación con la que entró.

Kagome no quería escuchar más. No le importaba quien se quedara con el viñedo, no le importaba cuanta plata fuera a recibir de él. Se sentía traicionada, herida. Era su trabajo, su esfuerzo lo que Yasou Higurashi iba a vender, no solo una viña.

Se había pasado semanas y semanas preocupada de que la cosecha saliera perfecta, pendiente de cada instalación en la fábrica. Había días en los que ni dormía cuando un nuevo producto iba a salir al mercado, esperando que todo saliese como habían planeado ella y el consejo que la asesoraba. Era todo su mundo, su vida la que estaba vinculada con la empresa que su bisabuela había comenzando.

-Cómo puedes hacerme esto?!-gritó a su padre cuando llegaba a la puerta principal. El hombre la iba siguiendo a duras penas.

-Kagome!-gritó el anciano cuando su hija salía y se dirigía a su automóvil color negro-No vayas a manejar, por favor!-Pero ella no lo escuchaba, estaba demasiado molesta para entender.

-Me he pasado la vida anhelando estar a la cabeza del viñedo y ahora que por fin lo tengo-exclamó antes de entrar en el auto-me lo arrebatas así nada más, con la estúpida razón de que lo haces por nuestro bien. Pues quédate con el viñedo y con tu maldita casa de modas, no la quiero!.

-Kagome!-volvió a gritar el anciano hombre, pero era demasiado tarde.

La castaña había hecho partir el automóvil. Apretó el acelerador y no le importó pasar por encima de unas rosas destrozándolas. Deseaba salir de allí lo antes posible. No quería ver a ese hombre que se hacía llamar su padre, ni mucho menos escuchar más estúpidas razones. Atravesó el portón ante la sorprendida mirada del guardia y se adentró en la carretera que la alejaba de la casa donde había pasado su niñez. Su cabeza daba vueltas pues comenzaba a sentir un fuerte dolor a un costado. No sabía si agobiada por la noticia o por la traición que sentía, su padre le estaba haciendo.

Condujo a gran velocidad. Pasó por entremedio de algunos autos escuchando la fuerte bocina que le reclamaba. Apretó el acelerador mientras comenzaba a derramar incontenibles lágrimas. Se sentía realmente mal. Ahora comenzaba a sentir el peso de su conciencia al haber gritado a su padre, que durante toda su vida la había tratado con cuidado y cariño, incluso cuando ella llegaba con alguna mala calificación o con un castigo de la escuela. Que le había entregado todo.

-Pero ha sido su culpa!-exclamó golpeando el manubrio.

De apoco se iba a cercando a la ciudad. Pasó casi rozando a un auto delante de ella y más adelante, un taxista, sacó la cabeza gritándole quien sabe que cosa que ha ella la tenía sin cuidado. Escuchó sonar su teléfono celular. Estuvo tentada de tirarlo por le ventana. Pasó una luz roja a toda velocidad. ¿Por qué demonios su padre la torturaba de esa forma?

-Ten cuidado Loca!!-le llegó el grito de alguien.

Giró la cabeza instintivamente una fracción de segundo después de ver que delante de ella un auto color rosa se detenía con violencia. Kagome contuvo la respiración al tiempo que apretaba el freno y se aferraba al manubrio, tratando de no chocar con el automóvil. Hizo un giro brusco y escuchó el fuerte sonido que produjeron las ruedas. Un segundo después, sintió como un fuerte golpe la aturdía en la cabeza y la dejaba despierta solo lo suficiente para ver correr hacia ella a un montón de gente. Luego, dejó caer su cabeza hacia un costado al tiempo que perdía, definitivamente, la conciencia.

-Llamen a una ambulancia!-gritó una mujer luego de ver a la joven de pelo azabache desmayada delante del manubrio.

o.o.o.o

Corrió por el pasillo pasando entremedio de médicos y enfermeras. Casi chocó con un par de personas, pero pidió disculpas con rapidez sin detenerse. Dobló por una esquina y se topó con la unidad de emergencias que había estado buscando. Al entrar vio a una cabellera negra con una coleta amarrada que conversaba amenamente con una de las enfermeras de turno. Dejó salir un resoplido de sus rojos labios y lo tomó de un codo. El hombre la miró con sus ojos azules y le sonrió de forma galante. Kikyo Higurashi no dejó que hablara.

-Cómo está? Qué dijo el médico? Se pondrá bien?

-Tranquila, mujer! Solo fue un golpe en la cabeza, nada grave-respondió el hombre guiándola hasta unos asientos de plástico poco cómodos.

-Cómo ocurrió?-preguntó con sus ojos chocolates angustiados, la joven de largo pelo negro azulado, igual al de su hermano, y liso con un elegante flequillo que adornaba su piel blanca. Vestía un fino vestido largo de seda vaporosa color azul con un cuello amplio y las mangas abultadas sobre su codo.

-Aun no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que la culpa la tuvo nuestra queridísima hermana. Kagome iba con exceso de velocidad, así que de seguro se gana una reprimenda más o menos grande-El hombre vestía a la perfección para una reunión de negocios, utilizaba un traje gris acompañado de una corbata azul que resaltaba sus ojos.

-Con exceso de velocidad?-preguntó desconcertada Kikyo-Vamos, Miroku. Ella es la más tranquila. Te creo si me dices que él que iba conduciendo eras tú, pero Kagome... No!

-Pues tendrás que creerme. Le chocó al auto de una mujer con la parte trasera de su auto. Estoy esperando al abogado, él me dirá que fue lo que pasó.

-Es muy grave?-Miroku lo pensó durante unos momentos. Finalmente soltó un resoplido de aire y sonrió a su hermana

-Eso depende. Si hablamos de Kagome, no creo que sea muy grave, pero la mujer a la que chocó...

-Qué tiene?-preguntó Kikyo asustada.

-Se rompió un brazo.

-Y eso es lo grave?-preguntó Kikyo alzando una ceja-Pensé que había quedado inválida o, no sé... en coma.

-No seas exagerada-Le reprochó Miroku-El problema es otro. Esa mujer es...

-Miroku!-gritó un hombre saliendo de una sala con un gran maletín en la mano, a su lado un hombre alto y con mirar frío los observó haciendo una mueca de desprecio. Kikyo frunció el entrecejo y se levantó al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su hermano.

-Ah-Dijo Miroku con gusto-Viene el abogado. Koga!-dijo en señal de saludo estrechando la mano del hombre.

-Creo que hemos llegado a un buen acuerdo. El señor Toshiro Oishi es el Representante de la señorita Tsubaki.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Miroku. El hombre, de ojos negros y pelo levemente ondulado estrechó la mano de Miroku sin cambiar su expresión fría.

-Qué?-preguntó Kikyo desconcertada- Tsubaki? Tsubaki Ichida?-preguntó Kikyo pasando la vista desde un hombre a otro-La cantante?.

Miroku asistió con la cabeza. Kikyo lo miró de forma significativa.

-Ella estaba apunto de firmar con la casa de modas!-exclamó-entre todas las personas en el mundo, tenía que chocar con Tsubaki!

-Señor Higurashi?-preguntó una enfermera-La paciente Kagome ha despertado.

-Genial, ahora mismo la vuelvo a dejar inconciente!-exclamó Kikyo perdiendo por segundos la elegancia que la caracterizaba.

-Iré enseguida-respondió Miroku pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su molesta hermana. Cuando la enfermera se retiró, Kikyo se soltó molesta.

-No puedo creerlo!-soltó la pelinegra-cuanto tiempo estará con yeso?.

-Me temo que un mes, mínimo-respondió Koga mostrándole el papel que certificaba el accidente de Tsubaki.

Kikyo tomó el documento y lo escrutó aguantando las ganas de romperlo. Finalmente, tomando aire una y otra vez se despidió de los hombres con la excusa de necesitar un café.

-Kikyo no parece muy contenta ¿no?-dijo Koga sonriendo.

- Tsubaki es la figura de la temporada de primavera-verano. Las tomas fotográficas iban a comenzar la semana que viene.

-Ella es la dueña de la empresa?-preguntó ahora Toshiro como si la información no le encajara.

-No, la dueña legítima es Kagome Higurashi. Qué ironía ¿no?-exclamó Miroku-Kikyo solo se hace cargo temporalmente.

o.o.o.o

Kagome se encontraba sentada en la cama de hospital apoyando su espalda en una reconfortante almohada. Observó como la enfermera entraba para controlar la máquina a la que estaba unida por un instrumento anclado en su dedo. La enfermera anotó un par de cosas en la ficha de la joven y luego la dejó a los pies de la cama de la castaña.

-Necesita algo?-preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa-Su hermano y su hermana están afuera.

-Sí-contestó-que no pasen.

-Demasiado tarde Kagome!-dijo Kikyo entrando-Cómo demonios chocaste?!

-Que lindo verte, hermana-dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-Podrías haberte matado!-le reprochó la pelinegra.

-Pero no me morí!!-dijo Kagome suspirando con resignación-Ya no me tortures más Kikyo.

-Sabes a quien chocaste al menos?-preguntó la mujer poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-A una colegiala que se robó el auto de su papá?-preguntó sonriendo con inocencia.

-Ojalá!-exclamó Kikyo-a Tsubaki, la cantante!

-Espera-dijo Kagome cambiado su expresión de resignación por una de preocupación-La que iba a firmar para la...

-Sí!-la interrumpió la mujer-para Sweet, Kagome. Era el contrato que habíamos estado esperando.

-No pude ser!-dijo la castaña atormentada-entre todas las mujeres sin cerebro que podía haber casi matado, tenía que ser la que me hará ganar millones y millones de dólares.

Kikyo la fulminó con la mirada molesta, aunque su hermana parecía realmente preocupada.

-Eso es, ríete Kagome!-dijo fastidiada-Pero ten en cuenta, que la que se hará cargo de la casa de modas eres tú!-le recordó con un dedo acusador.

-Te la regalo! Realmente, no la deseo!

-Cómo puedes ser tan infantil?!-preguntó Kikyo tomando su bolso y dando por terminaba la conversación-Estás actuando como una niña pequeña, solo porque papá quiere vender el viñedo, que por cierto, no nos pertenece realmente.

-Qué?...-pero Kikyo salió de la habitación dejando a la castaña desconcertada.

Miroku entró en la habitación minutos más tarde. Le habló con alegría, como era común y le informó que el representante de Tsubaki parecía un hombre sensato y práctico que no quería llegar a la justicia con aquel tema.

-Me aseguró que una recompensación económica bastará-le dijo con una sonrisa radiante tomando la mano de la castaña, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció levemente al contemplar el rostro de su hermana-Kagome...?-preguntó al ver su mirada perdida-Me estás escuchando?

La castaña asistió con la cabeza inconcientemente, pero realmente no oía lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo. En su cabeza se repetían las palabras de su hermana una y otras ves.

¿Qué el viñedo no les pertenecía realmente? Sí, esas habían sido las palabras que Kikyo había pronunciado. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?. Pero...

"No" se dijo a si misma deteniendo las palabras de su hermana "está hablando de molesta. Yo misma tengo los papeles de la compra de los terrenos"

Si no la engañaba su memoria, el viñedo había sido pensado por su bisabuela. Convencida de que había descubierto una exótica uva que solo se daba en Japón, compró unas grandes extensiones de tierra que habían pertenecido a una familia muy adinerada al sur de Kyoto, ya muchos años atrás. Durante meses probó con el cultivo que muchas veces salía en malas condiciones, pero finalmente cuando ya comenzaba la primavera y luego de exagerados cuidados, la producción dio una excelente uva, jugosa y sabrosa. Ya con la técnica adquirida, la producción salió a la venta, hasta que por un golpe de suerte se establecieron en el mercado dejándolo como el mejor vino de Japón.

Para la muerte de la bisabuela de Kagome, Vieille Ville se expandía a una gran velocidad y pronto los terrenos aledaños también fueron comprados, agrandando aun más la producción. El viñedo fue heredado por su hija, la abuela de Kagome, que administró el viñedo con mano generosa y cálida, convirtiéndola en una empresa de excelencia.

Ya para 1968, año en que murió la abuela de Kagome y, por lo tanto el viñedo pasó a su madre, se iniciaron las exportaciones a China y Corea. Y su madre, que había dedicado toda su vida al trabajo y a su familia, le había prometido que Vieille Ville pasaría a sus manos cuando cumpliera la edad indica. Pero esa edad llegó mucho antes de lo que todos hubiesen querido. Su madre enfermó de cáncer y no pudo salvarse. Murió al poco tiempo de que Kagome cumpliera los diesiseis. Durante todo ese tiempo, hasta que Kagome cumpliera los veintiún años, Miroku se hizo cargo de el viñedo, aunque esperaba ansiosa el día de poder cederlo a su hermana menor, ya que Miroku tenía otro imperio que cuidar, la cadena de Hoteles _Spring Season_. Así que cuando Kagome iba en la mitad de su carrera de administración en la Universidad de Tokio, tomó la dirección de Vieille Ville, con la ayuda de un consejo asesor que le puso su padre como un apoyo ante las decisiones más importantes.

El sueño de toda su vida se comenzó a hacer realidad. Era un orgullo ser la cuarta mujer de la familia de su madre en estar a la cabeza del viñedo. Muchas veces se había preguntado del por qué de puras mujeres. Hasta que su madre, un día cuando ella tenía quince años, le contó un secreto familiar. Por alguna extraña razón que nadie conocía, la bisabuela de Kagome, Kaede Suki había dejado una condición a la sucesión de su viñedo. "La cabeza más alta de Vieille Ville, solo será una mujer, jamás un hombre, de lo contrario la cosecha decaería y la producción, junto con el vino morirían en la quiebra".

Kagome, adorando esa condición, soñaba el día en que le entregaría a su hija el viñedo para que ella lo siguiera haciendo crecer, como las cuatro otras mujeres de la familia.

-Aunque-pensó en voz alta-primero tengo que conseguirme con quien tener una hija...

-De qué estás hablando?!-preguntó Miroku confundido.

o.o.o.o

Cerca del anochecer, Kagome fue dada de alta. Miroku la llevó hasta su casa, que se encontraba en los mismo terrenos de Vieille Ville. Se bajó del automóvil, aun sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido. Miroku la ayudó con su bolso de aseo, que Kikyo le había ido a dejar luego de discutir mirándola con reproche pero sin poder ocultar su preocupación, y su bolsa, que aunque era pequeña pesaba bastante.

-Que demonios traes aquí?-preguntó Miroku cuando Kagome habría la puerta de su casa.

-Se-cre-to-rió la castaña.

Miroku la ayudó ha llegar hasta la sala y fue a la cocina, seguramente a avisar a la señora Koda de que habían llegado. Kagome, en tanto, se dejó caer cansada sobre uno de los cómodos sillones color burdeo. A su lado, sendas lámparas alumbraban el lugar con una tenue luz. Los muebles de fina madera proyectaban sombras que oscurecían delicadamente el salón. Las cortinas, que hacían perfecto juego con los sillones, acompañaban los grandes ventanales que rodeaban el espacio. Grandes floreros con gardenias y otras plantas le daban a la estancia el toque femenino que tanto se había esforzado en darle. Kagome se había esmerado adornando su casa, colocando cada adorno, cada lámpara y cada alfombra, además de una colección completa de estatuillas muy antiguas, en lo que ella consideraba la perfecta posición. En la pared las imágenes de los cuadros renacentistas que Kagome adoraba lo observaban todo, como silencios espectadores de la vida de la castaña.

- Le he dicho a Koda que no se moleste en levantarse. Yo te ayudaré a acomodarte-Miroku volvió cuando el reloj de pie marcó las ocho de la noche-Esto parece la casa del conservador del museo-susurró Miroku observando una réplica de la_última cena de Da Vinci_.

-Ya terminaste de criticar mi gusto? Lo haces cada vez que vienes-se quejó Kagome, aunque notablemente divertida-Por qué no me traes algo para beber?-sonrió inocentemente.

-Qué deseas?-preguntó acercarse al bar oculto dentro de un mueble de dos metros de alto que perfectamente podría ser indio.

-Lo que sea-respondió. Al cabo de un momento Miroku le tendió un baso de Whisky-Gracias.

-Y bien?-preguntó el hombre sentándose en un sitial al lado de su hermana-Ya arreglaste ese conflicto contigo misma? Ya te resignaste a la idea de vender Vieille Ville?

-Eso nunca!-respondió medio molesta-Tu sabes lo que significa para mí. Ahí he puesto mi vida.

-Kagome, es más poderoso que eso. Tu sabes perfectamente que si nuestro padre pudiera conservarlo lo haría, pero ya no depende de nosotros.

Miroku dejó el baso con unos cuantos hielos sobre la mesa en donde reposaba una estatuilla diminuta egipcia. Kagome frunció el entrecejo no comprendiendo del todo a que se refería su hermano. El recuerdo de las palabras de Kikyo le llegaron una vez más a la cabeza. "Estás actuando como una niña pequeña, solo porque papá quiere vender el viñedo, que por cierto, no nos pertenece realmente" ¿Acaso sus hermanos sabían algo que ella desconocía?.

-No entiendo, me puedes explicar...-preguntó sentándose bien.

-Escúchame bien, Kagome-pidió Miroku poniéndose serio-No queríamos decirte nada pues, si no era reclamado no iba a ser necesario preocuparte, pero no fue así, lamentablemente.

-Me puedes explicar de que demonios estás hablando?-exclamó molesta la castaña-Tu y Kikyo me hablan en claves. Ya díganme de una buena vez!.

-Las tierras donde está el viñedo no pertenecían a la bisabuela Kaede.

Un leve silencio se apoderó de la sala, mientras la castaña intentaba asimilar las palabras que su hermano le estaba diciendo.

o.o.o.o

Kikyo se sentó delante del volante y permaneció allí durante largo rato, sin prender el automóvil pensando en que hacer. Aunque no era la directora de la casa de modas, de ella dependía la decisión con respecto a que hacer con el repentino problema que había ocasionado el accidente de su hermana. El poder que Kagome le había cedido la dejaba a cargo de las decisiones importantes mientras Kagome encontrara a alguien de su entera confianza que pudiera hacerse cargo se la casa de modas, aunque las últimas novedades dejaban a Kagome como directora, ya que perdería Vieille Ville por culpa de un fraude de hace más de ochenta años.

"Nos hemos quedado sin publicidad" pensó suspirando con algo de resignación. Tsubaki estaba tan molesta con Kagome que había jurado que les sacaría hasta el último centavo, a pesar de que el abogado de la cantante les había asegurado de que habían llegado a un buen acuerdo con Koga y Miroku. Por lo que decía el documento que Koga le había pasado, la fractura en el brazo le iba a afectar mucho más que un contrato con Sweets, sino que también la gira por Asía que partía en tres semanas.

Kikyo aun recordaba el grito de Tsubaki cuando vio su rostro en un espejo.

-No la puedo culpar-dijo la pelinegra luego de suspirar-Con un moretón como ese...

Y no era nada pequeño, en medio de la frente y ocupando parte de su ojo, le aseguraba un mes de intenso maquillaje, y si es que con eso conseguía ocultar el golpe.

Escuchó el sonido de su celular. Metió la mano en su cartera, algo desanimada. Ya con el celular frente a el y sonando una suave música observó la pequeña pantalla. "Papá"

Suspiró y apagó el celular. Necesitaba pensar. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y giró la llave, poniendo en marcha el automóvil. La temporada primavera-verano estaría lista para los próximos días y ellos acababan de perder el rostro de la publicidad... Tenían que buscar a Tsubaki?.

-Tiene que ser influyente, conocida, con un rostro encantador, aunque sea la persona más desagradable del planeta. En total, no nos importa lo que diga, sino lo que muestra-pensó en voz alta doblando por una esquina.

Tsubaki era seguida por miles y miles de personas por toda Asia¿Había otra cantante en Japón que pudiera igualarse a ella? Lo dudaba. Las otras, que aunque eran igual o más talentosas, no alcanzaban a tener el nivel de popularidad que Tsubaki tenía.

-Demonios!!-exclamó molesta.

Se detuvo ante un semáforo esperando que la luz cambiara. Prendió la radio y escuchó una suave música. Acompañada por una orquesta sinfónica una delicada voz cantaba una triste letra...

-Dónde consigo, en tres días, a una cantante que sea la maldita cara de Sweets?-dijo Kikyo mirando hacia todos lados en la calle como si allí encontrara la respuesta.

Debía tener un cuerpo, quizá no perfecto, pero bien marcado para que las prendas se lucieran. Debía tener una encantadora sonrisa y ojalá, el pelo largo, así se le podría peinar de acuerdo a las ropas y el momento. Debía ser alta y, sobre todo...

-Tiene que ser famosa!

Y lo vio. En lo alto de un edificio y sonriendo con dulzura, una mujer de ojos penetrantes. "The last letter, el nuevo single de Sango. La más dulces de las voces Japonesas"

o.o.o.o

-Perdón?-preguntó desconcertada Kagome, con la esperanza de haber escuchado mal.

-El viñedo no es nuestro, pues las tierras no nos pertenecen. Fue un fraude. La compra de todos los terrenos. Las bodegas, la fábrica, las oficinas, todo eso están en tierras que no son de nuestra familia.

-No...-dijo Kagome negando con la cabeza creyendo que todo lo que le decía su hermano era una broma-no, simplemente es demasiado... No es verdad. Digo, yo tengo los contratos, los papeles que rectifican la compra y eso papeles son legales. Ustedes están mal.

-Lo siento, Kagome. Pero Kaede no era precisamente la mujer más decente de este planeta y ahora, por eso vamos a perder el viñedo.

-Pero... pero...-trataba de explicarse Kagome. Se levantó, incapaz de permanecer más tiempo sentada, y se paseó por la sala negando con la cabeza-Es imposible! La bisabuela jamás... ella no... Tiene que ser un mal entendido.

-No lo es-dijo Miroku cansadamente-No eres la verdadera dueña de estas tierras.

Kagome se detuvo en medio de su paseo y observó a su hermano con los ojos como platos, con la boca levemente abierta, incapaz aún de creer en todo lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo. "Mis tierras no son mías, pertenecen a otra persona!" pensó horrorizada.

-No puede ser-susurró dejándose caer con lentitud en el sillón-Es imposible...

-Lo siento Kagome.

o.o.o.o

-Adónde vas?

-Tengo cosas que hacer. Volveré tarde.

-Oh! No puedes irte. Acabas de volver.

-Lo sé, Sango, pero los negocios son negocios.

La joven de veintidós años miró la puerta cerrarse con tristeza. Se acercó a una ventaba que daba al jardín y contempló como un hombre alto de pelo espeso color negro y largo se encaminaba con caminar elegante hacia un convertible aparcado cerca del los rosales que ella misma había plantado. Cuando el hombre se giró, ella se despidió moviendo la mano con lentitud. El la observó con una leve sonrisa en los labios y con sus inexpresivos ojos dorados.

-Inuyasha-susurró Sango apenada cuando el auto se perdía entremedio de los árboles.

Se apoyó en la pared y miró a su alrededor. Se sentía tan sola en esa casa. Era demasiado grande para dos personas y más aun cuando Inuyasha Taisho se ausentaba la gran parte de la semana por asuntos de negocios. Aunque Sango estaba segura de que no eran precisamente negocios los que hacía el pelinegro.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a unas grandes escaleras y las subió con lentitud.

Había esperado durante tanto tiempo que volviera, había anhelado tanto aquel momento que cuando lo vio en el aeropuerto no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima de felicidad. Era la única alegría que tenía en la vida. Ser cantante no era lo que ella había imaginado. Si, ganaba millones, conocía muchos lugares del mundo, pero la exigencia, la capacidad física la estaba agotando y matando de apoco. Casi no dormía y su alimentación era mínima. Incluso parecía que a Inuyasha le desagradaba la imagen que tenía.

"Estás demasiado delgada, tienes que comer. Además estás muy pálida" la regañó aquella mañana cuando ella lo abrazó con efusividad. Sango solo le sonrió y simuló que sus palabras no la afectaban.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo entero. Se contempló con ojos crítico. Su largo cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura y su flequillo doble era lo único que le gustaba. Recordó todas las veces que los amigos de sus padres la miraban y le decían que era la copia exacta de su madre "Tienes los ojos de ella" le decían contemplándola con una mota de nostalgia en los ojos.

Se fijó en su lánguida figura. Era tan delgada, tan pálida, tan...

-Mi celular!-exclamó.

Buscó su bolso sobre la cama y alcanzó su teléfono móvil. Era su representante. ¿Por qué la llamaba tan tarde?

-Diga.

-Te has sacado la lotería!-exclamó la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea-Sweets te quiere para que seas la imagen de su próxima temporada.

-Sweets? Pero...-trató de recordar lo que le había leído en una revista-Pero... No iba a ser la tonta se Tsubaki?

-Sí, pero hubo un contratiempo. Ya sabes, seguramente se puso exigente y terminaron por despacharla. Y ahora-decía con la voz notablemente emocionada-te quieren a ti. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Miles y miles de personas tratando de ser como tú, y lo mejor que ya saben donde encontrarte. El representar esta casa de modas te transforma en imagen, en un ejemplo. Las chicas de todo Japón correrán para comprar las ropas que usas. Sin contar de que es alta costura gratis. Es publicidad ciento por ciento garantizada en la efectividad!

Por alguna razón que solo Sango conocía, aquella noticia no la hacía tan feliz como esperaba, si no todo lo contrario. Nuevamente un sentimiento de soledad la invadía. Se sentó con lentitud sobre su cama escuchando como su representante le enumeraba cada una de las ventajas de ser la cara de Sweets.

-Oye..-dijo deteniéndolo-no lo sé. La verdad es que no me llama mucho la atención.

-Te has vuelto loca o qué?-preguntó la voz indignada-Es fama y más encima con recompensa!

Sentía que sonaba tan vulgar, tan burdo. No era aquello lo que ella había estado buscando, no había sido su principal objetivo cuando decidió transformarse en cantante. Siempre había soñado con una vida maravillosa donde ella era feliz al lado de un hombre que la amaba locamente... ¿Pero tenía alguna de aquellas dos cosas? No, difícilmente podía sentirse complacida con un contrato con una casa de modas cuando ella no estaba satisfecha de la vida que tenía.

-Soy cantante-dijo finalmente-No modelo.

Cortó sin despedirse. Apagó el celular conciente de que su representante llamaría a la casa cuando sonara el pitido intermitente al intentar llamar nuevamente. Se recostó sobre su cama y miró el vació en la oscuridad. Deseaba poder estar con alguien, que la abrazara y la reconfortara. Que le dijera cuan especial era y cuando esencial se había transformado. Estaba cansada de aquellos contratos de los cuales solo conseguía dinero y un poco más de fama. Estaba aburrida de recitar una y otra vez las letras de sus canciones más movidas cuando realmente no sentía la felicidad y agradecimiento que anunciaban. Cerró sus ojos con una sola idea clara en la cabeza, esa idea que la atormentaba cada vez que estaba sola en aquella gran casa. Esa idea que le era molesta e insensata, pero que al mismo tiempo tanto la tentaba.

-Dónde están mis pastillas para dormir?-se preguntó levantándose levemente y revolviendo un cajón.

**o.o.o.o**

**Hola! Este es el inicio de mi tercer fan fic, primero que le dedico a Inuyasha. Espero que les guste, aunque este primer capítulo no dice mucho.**

**Les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

-He decidido verle el lado positivo. Tsubaki es demasiado molesta y reclama por todo. Además, creo que he encontrado a una mujer que es mucho más agradable, más simpática y realmente más adorable, que es lo que nuestra marca quiere proyectar, que la señorita cantante...

-Así?-preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa-y quien es?

-Sango Taisho! Es justo lo que necesitábamos.

o.o.o.o

-Crees que él estaba...?

-Con una de las mujeres?-terminó la pregunta la cocinera-Por su puesto! Inuyasha vive para dos cosas, para su trabajo y las noches que comparte con sus amiguitas.

o.o.o.o

Kagome sintió un pequeño mareo dentro de ella. Fue una sensación extraña. Se puso tan nerviosa que cuando Inuyasha la soltó, retiró su mano con precipitación y pasó a llevar una jarra con jugo de naranja natural.

-Ay! Dios!-exclamó cuando sintió la bebida caer sobre su falda.

-Qué te pasa?!-preguntó Inuyasha molesto. Esa mujer parecía tenerle miedo.

-Nada...-susurró Kagome bajando la vista hasta sus manos-Gracias-dijo finalmente y le dio la espalda, entrando nuevamente en la habitación.

**Dejen Reviews! Es tan fácil y gratificante! Dalee, pincha para que yo sepa tu opinión.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Algunos Personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Vieille Ville**

**Por Jane.Camui**

**Segundo Capítulo: Manos Torpes.**

Se levantó de la cama y caminó por la habitación sin mirar a la mujer desnuda que yacía plácidamente con su pelirrojo cabello cayendo de forma delicada sobre su espalda y los ojos completamente cerrados. Ayumi se acomodó con lentitud. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada e Inuyasha tomó sus cosas y se metió en el baño. Se duchó disfrutando del agua cayendo sobre su bien formado cuerpo. Agua fría, para despertar bien sus sentidos.

Se había descargado de dos semanas de duro trabajo. Se había reconfortado con las caricias de una mujer que estaba contenta de compartir su cama con él. Se había satisfecho con los labios de una mujer que lo anhelaba con infinita ternura mientras que él insistía en darle tiempo al tiempo y mentir. Ayumi no era más que otra de las muchas mujeres que Inuyasha tenía, pero lo mejor de todo, según él, es que cada una pensaba que era la única y especial, pues todas desconocían de todas, convenciéndolas de que la relación debía ser un tierno secreto que sería develado en el mejor momento. Una mentira.

No podía evitarlo. Sus negocios lo consumían y la única fuente de escape que había encontrado había sido en brazos de mujeres. Partiendo por actrices, modelos e incluso escritoras...

-También cantantes-pensó con una leve sonrisa en el rostro mientras cerraba el agua y se envolvía desde la cintura con una toalla.

No podía decir que era la mujer perfecta, de hecho Inuyasha creía que ni siquiera se le acercaba un poco, pero el cuerpo que tenía y la forma en que ella lo movía lo volvía loco. Adoraba los momentos en que podía tomarla por la cintura y besarla con especial fuerza, arrancando todo el deseo de ella.

Por común acuerdo, ya que ambos eran personas muy conocidas, decidieron mantener la relación en secreto, algo que a él le había caído muy bien. Podía estar con todas las mujeres que quisiera, pues estás no sabían que mantenía una relación con una cantante. Y estaba seguro de que ella también tenía amantes y no se lo reprochaba. Los viajes y giras la dejaban caer en tentaciones que estaba seguro, la chica no alejaba.

"En el fondo somos iguales" pensó al tiempo que se ponía la chaqueta ya completamente vestido. Él en su mundo de acciones y firmas, y ella en el mundo de las melodías y letras, acompañado en buena parte por la fama y el dinero. Lo único que Inuyasha hacía por ella era darle la libertad que deseaba. No ataduras, de ninguna forma.

Salió la habitación sin despedirse. Buscó su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Tenía treinta y tres llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de voz.

-Toshiro-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo al escuchar el número que la grabadora recitaba.

-Inuyasha, te he tratado de ubicar pero tienes el teléfono en silencio, por lo que parece. En tu casa me han dicho que has salido. Llámame lo antes posible. Hubo una emergencia-y el pitido al finalizar el mensaje.

Miró la hora en su reloj. Era demasiado tarde, o muy temprano, para devolver el llamado. Tendría que esperar hasta la mañana.

o.o.o.o

Kagome disfrutaba del primer té de la mañana cuando su hermana Kikyo irrumpió en su cocina haciendo sonar sus tacones negros. Generalmente se alegraba de ver a la pelinegra, pero luego de lo ocurrido el día anterior y las palabras que le había dedicado, sintió una pequeña molestia en su interior.

-No es muy temprano para volver a regañarme? Por qué Koda te deja entrar sin preguntarme?-se quejó mirándola desde la mesa de diario.

-Buenos días, Kagome-dijo Kikyo sonriendo-primero, no es temprano. Son cerca de las doce del día. Segundo, no vengo a regarte de regaños, así que no seas dramática. No al menos que me des una buena razón-la miró de forma algo amenazadora-y tercero, me deja entrar porque somos familia-y la besó en la mejilla.

-Eso quiere decir que se te pasó todo el enojo que tenías conmigo?-preguntó algo sorprendida la castaña dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa.

-He decidido verle el lado positivo. Tsubaki es demasiado molesta y reclama por todo. Además, creo que he encontrado a una mujer que es mucho más agradable, más simpática y realmente más adorable, que es lo que nuestra marca quiere proyectar, que la señorita cantante...

-Así?-preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa-y quien es?

-Sango Taisho! Es justo lo que necesitábamos.

-Pero los de Corea y China no la conocen!-se quejó la castaña-Sabes perfectamente que debemos fortalecer la publicidad en esas partes y no en Japón, donde ya tenemos consolidado el mercado.

-Será un trato compartido. Nosotros mismos le abriremos las puestas a aquel mercado y ella sonríe y usa, exclusivamente, nuestros modelos y accesorios.

-Es demasiado arriesgado, deberías saberlo.

-Pues tu deberías saber que no tenemos otra opción. Ya hablé ayer con su representante y hoy quedó de darme una respuesta.

-Está bien, me alegro por ti y te felicito. Has logrado solucionar el problema antes de matarme.

-Vendrás conmigo. Debes estar allí, eres la dueña de la marca.

-Kikyo-dijo Kagome entre indignada y sorprendida-yo jamás me hago cargo de estás cosas. Se supone que te di el poder para que te hicieras cargo de Sweets.

-Entonces tómalo como un castigo por ser tan irresponsable. Además no te haría mal comenzar a familiarizarte con la empresa. Supe que Miroku te contó todo.

-No creas que he renunciado al Viñedo. Aun no tengo muy claro lo que haré, pero una cosa si sé con infinita certeza: No voy a dejar que me quiten Vieille Ville.

-Me alegro que tengas esa revitalizadora fuerza. Realmente espero que lo consigas-Aunque en si interior estaba segura de que Kagome no podría recuperar esas tierras, aunque vendiera todas las acciones que poseía, que por cierto, no eran pocas.

-Por eso-continuó Kagome volviendo a tomar su taza-no puedo ir, estaré muy ocupada planeando una estrategia para no perder el Viñedo.

-Me lo debes-dijo Kikyo poniendo su mano en la cintura y frunciendo el entrecejo-quiero que estés lista en media hora. Tenemos un almuerzo en casa de Sango-dijo finalizando la conversación proclamándose como vencedora.

-Es sábado!!-gritó Kagome cuando su hermana ya había salido de la cocina.

o.o.o.o

Sango estaba molesta. Furiosa. Con ganas de golpear todo a su alrededor. Su representante la había obligado a recibir a las dueñas de Sweets aún cuando ella se había negado a trabajar como modelo para la casa de moda. Estaba decidida a negarse totalmente, incluso si le proponían el mejor contrato de su vida.

-Deseas que preparemos un aperitivo?-preguntó la cocinera cuando entró en el comedor. Era una mujer regordeta con el pelo siempre tomado en un fuerte rodete y anteojos. Sango estaba segura de que si la señora Claus, esposa de papa Noel, existiera sería como esa mujer. Siempre sonriente y buscándole el lado positivo a todo.

-Sí, con un poco de veneno para Hoyo-respondió Sango observando molesta los platos y los servicios que unas criadas ponían sobre la mesa.

-Mi querida niña, solo será un almuerzo, luego puede olvidarse por completo de este tema-la trató de consolar la mujer.

-Lo sé, pero es que no respeta las decisiones que tomo...-exclamó molesta. Durante un momento recordó como el hombre de pelo negro tampoco había cedido a ella cuando le rogó que se quedara-Inuyasha ya ha bajado?

-No, creo que ha llegado tarde. Cerca de las cinco de la madrugada-respondió la mujer tomando una bandeja y llevándola a la cocina. Sango la siguió.

-Crees que él estaba...?

-Con una de las mujeres?-terminó la pregunta la cocinera-Por su puesto! Inuyasha vive para dos cosas, para su trabajo y las noches que comparte con sus amiguitas.

-Detesto que tenga ese tipo de vida!-exclamó Sango aumentando su molestia-Le he dicho una y otra vez que debe sentar cabeza, pero parece que los consejos los guarda en el mismo lugar que su hermandad con Sesshomaru.

-Has hablando con él?-preguntó la regordeta mujer. Sango negó con la cabeza-Esos dos no pueden estar peleados el resto de su vida!

-Ayer quería hablar con Inuyasha, pero él apenas llegó, se marchó...-dijo apenada.

-Bueno, ten-dijo alcanzándole una bandeja con una taza de café, un vaso con jugo, unas tostadas con mantequilla y una plato con queso y jamón, más un posillo de mermelada-llévale el desayuno y aprovechas de hablar con él. Son hermanos, de seguro te dice algo.

Con la bandeja en la mano y contenta de tener la oportunidad de conversar con su Inuyasha, Sango subió las escaleras cuidando de que nada se le cayera. Caminó por el pasillo con lentitud y cuando llegó a la habitación principal de la casa, una con puerta doble, dejó la bandeja sobre una mesa con un florero. Golpeó tres veces y abrió.

-Pero...?-Entró frunciendo el entrecejo.

La habitación estaba desierta. La cama desecha y la ropa del día anterior sobre una silla. Las cortinas, color azul, no dejaban entrar la luz, pero una lámpara encendida alumbraba a duras penas la extensa habitación.

-Dónde está?-preguntó poniendo sus manos en la cintura y recorriendo la habitación con la mirada.

o.o.o.o

-Cómo es eso de que a Tsubaki la chocaron?!

-Lo que escuchaste, Inuyasha. Ayer en la tarde, una loca casi me mató.

-No seas exagerada, pero sí. La chocó.

-Tendré que estar con está cosa por lo menos un mes.

Tsubaki lo miró indignada con un feo moretón en parte del rostro y un yeso de plástico. Se sentía pasada a llevar y humillda. No tenía cara para salir a la calle, ni presentarse en público. Le daba mucha vergüenza que algún fotógrafo pudiera sacarle una foto con ella estando en ese estado, tan poco glamoroso.

-Tienes que hacer algo Inuyasha-dijo la mujer-Yo los quiero demandar, pero Toshiro insiste en que acepte la indemnización que esa loca y su familia me quieren pagar. Esta cosa-dijo apuntando su brazo-me va a impedir hacer los conciertos en Seúl y Beijín!

Inuyasha pensó durante un momento, sin soltar sonido alguno. Estaba en la casa de Tsubaki desde que eran las ocho de la mañana y apenes había dormido. Se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de la cantante y la contempló. Ocultó un amago de sonrisa. Le hacía gracia. Ella siempre tan preocupada de su imagen, de su físico y de un momento para otro estaba con una mancha morada que la ridicularizaba ante todo aquel que la mirara. Conciente de que si se reía de forma burlesca ella armaría un escándalo se levantó y le dio la espalda.

-Es decisión tuya-dijo finalmente-Aunque te advierto de los pros y los contra. Si la demandas, harás pública tu desgracia y saldrás en las portadas de todas las revistas luciendo esa "linda" contusión. Los periodistas te devorarán, pero por otra parte, puedes conseguir mucho más dinero del que ellos te están ofreciendo.

Tsubaki estaba espantada. Lo que le decía Inuyasha era cierto. Podía ser el hazmerreír de la prensa durante lo que durara el juicio.

-El moretón se puede ocultar-dijo ella.

-No, pues sería como ocultar pruebas-respondió Toshiro-Además, la mujer que te chocó no es cualquier persona. Acabas de perder un contrato millonario que hubiese ayudado en el lanzamiento de tu carrera a Europa. No me pareció lo más "inteligente" eso de amenazarlas con una demanda.

-Quien fue la que los chocó?-preguntó Inuyasha frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Kagome Higurashi, es la dueña de la casa de modas Sweets, con la que Tsubaki iba a firmar la semana que viene.

-Y qué esperabas que hiciera?!-preguntó algo escandalizada la pelinegra-Qué sonriera y le dijera "Ya que estamos las dos en el mismo hospital, por qué no aprovechamos de firmar ahora?". No seas imbécil Toshiro! Esa mujer casi me mató.

-Pero de todas formas, podrías haber buscado la forma de no romper con ella! Sabes lo mucho que me costó fijar las condiciones del contrato? Ellos realmente estaban interesados en ti!

-Me ha dejado inhabilitada por un buen tiempo, idiota!-gritó Tsubaki furiosa-Pero claro, lo que a ti te importa es la plata que te caiga encima. Supongo que la parte que te correspondía era más que generosa... ¿No?

-Ya basta!-dijo Inuyasha cansado de la discusión-No me interesan sus conflictos laborales y ya que veo que estás bien, por lo fuerte que hablas, me iré-el pelinegro se giró, dejando de mirar la fotografía de cuerpo entero de su novia-Mi hermana me está esperando.

-Sanguito está en Tokio?-el tono de Tsubaki era burlesco, enojada porque Inuyasha la iba a dejar por Sango-No anda de gira por algunos pueblitos del norte?-preguntó de forma irónica.

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo, pero logró evitar mirarla.

-Sí, está en Tokio, con un ojo en perfecto estado y preciosa como siempre-respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta-Lamento que tengas que humillarte en público, Tsubaki. Tu y tus escándalos van a terminar por matar tu carrera. Ya se te nota en el rostro-dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Tsubaki apretó las manos molesta. Inuyasha estaba siendo muy duro con ella cuando estaba acostada en una cama con diversos golpes en el cuerpo.

-Si algo no puedes hacer con Inuyasha, es meterte con Sango. Creo que es la única mujer a la que le tiene respeto, pero sobretodo a la única que realmente quiere.

-Ya veremos durante cuanto tiempo-susurró Tsubaki ardiendo de rabia-Esa Sango, además de ser mi competencia, es un bicho molesto entre Taisho y yo. No dejaré que esa mocosa me quite al hombre más poderoso de todo Japón... No lo hará.

o.o.o.o

-Por favor, no lo arruines esta vez ¿si?.

-Kikyo, si me sigues molestando de esta forma, te prometo que harás la temporada de Primavera-Verano con tu rostro de figura principal.

Kikyo rió con ironía mientras estacionaba su automóvil delante de la perfecta vivienda de Sango Taisho. Más que una casa parecía una mansión. Kagome se sintió sobrecogida ante tal imagen. Ella estaba acostumbrada a las casas grandes, pero aquella superaba definitivamente las que había habitado en algún momento de su vida. Pintada de color rojo oscuro, que a Kagome le agradó bastante, y con sendos ventanales con preciosas cortinas blanco perlado la imagen de la casa era acogedora.

-Que preciosa!-dijo Kagome.

-Vamos, nos están esperando-la apremió su hermana.

No fue necesario tocar la puerta. Se abrió cuando ellas iban subiendo la pequeña escalinata delante de esta. Un hombre, con un impecable traje negro las invitó a pasar extendiendo su brazo hacia el interior. Las dos mujeres entraron y fueron guiadas hasta la sala principal.

-La señorita Taisho viene enseguida-informó el hombre.

-Esto me recuerda tu casa-susurró Kagome en son de burla mirando a su hermana luego de que el mayordomo hiciera una reverencia y se marchara.

-Disculpa si me gusta lo distinguido y perfecto-respondió la aludida-realmente, Kagome, aun no entiendo como es que estás a la cabeza de Vieille Ville.

Kagome estaba apunto de responder, cuando unos pasos avecinaron la entrada de la mujer que ellas estaban esperando. Sango, ataviada con las ropas más normales que encontró en su ropero las saludó con la mano extendida a cada una y una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Entre perturbada y divertida.

-Kikyo Higurashi, directora de la casa de modas "Sweets" y gerente general de relaciones públicas-dijo Kikyo con su típico acento de la alta sociedad.

-Kagome Higurashi, dueña de Sweets. Nos complace mucho el que haya aceptado recibirnos.

-Sango Taisho, el placer es todo mío-respondió de forma algo forzada-Pero, tomen asiento, por favor-pidió al tiempo que una criada entraba con una bandeja y cuatro aperitivos-Mi representante, Ayumaki, vendrá en un momento.

-Tienes una muy linda casa!-dijo Kagome contemplando los muebles y en especial un antiguo baúl que seguramente era un reliquia familiar.

-Sí, aunque debo admitir que yo jamás la habría decorado de esta forma. Es el gusto de mi hermano, para mí esto es demasiado anticuado. A él le encanta todo lo relacionado con las épocas antiguas.

Kikyo miró de forma significativa a su hermana, cuando esta se horrorizó por un momento ante el comentario de "anticuado" cuando ella decoraba de la misma forma su casa.

-Su hermano tiene un gusto extraño-apoyó Kikyo.

-Sí, piense que le llama la atención esa época donde los monstruos y bestias paseaban por allí junto con Sacerdotisas!

Desde un principio Kykio y Sango se llevaron muy bien criticando el estilo del hermano de la cantante. A pesar de Sango se veía notablemente incómoda, la conversación fluyó amistosamente entre las tres mujeres. Más de una vez Kagome se tragó los reclamos cuando su hermana encontraba una oportunidad para molestarla, pero realmente disfrutaba de la plática.

Kagome estuvo de acuerdo con su hermana. Sango era encantadora, muy agradable y mostraba una sonrisa tierna que iba perfecta con la marca, aunque a la castaña no se le escapó que en los ojos de la cantante había un evidente dejo de tristeza.

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado con Hoyo-preguntó Sango, luego de reírse con Kagome sobre una broma especialmente mala que había hecho Kikyo-generalmente es muy puntual.

Pero el hombre no se presentó sino media hora más tarde. Vestido de forma informal, entró casi corriendo a la casa buscando por todas partes la reunión. Cuando se encontró con las tres mujeres charlando plácidamente, respiró aliviado.

-Siento mucho mi retraso. Había un tráfico terrible...-pero se cayó repentinamente al ver a la mujer de largo pelo castaño y ojos color chocolate-Kagome?...

La joven lo observó confundida al tiempo que asistía con la cabeza. Aquel hombre sabía su nombre y nunca en su vida lo había visto.

-Nos conocemos?-preguntó al tiempo que el chico, de pelo negro y brillante se acercaba a ella con una mirada maravillada.

-No me reconoces?-preguntó algo extrañado-No sabes quien soy?-Kagome negó con la cabeza retorciéndose el cerebro-Soy Hoyo, nos conocimos en un campamento de verano!

Un vago recuerdo llegó a la mente de Kagome al escuchar esas palabras.

-El chico que me ayudó con el Zorrillo?-preguntó con una expresión en la cara que la delataba ante su esfuerzo por recordar.

-Sí, bueno...-por un momento pareció avergonzado. Sango había soltado un pequeña risa, pero que había reprimido al instante-Supongo que sí, yo fui el que se sacrificó por ti ante aquel asqueroso animal.

Kagome soltó una risotada que al instante fue acompañada de una discreta de Sango. Ya recordaba a la perfección. Fue hace unos seis años atrás cuando ella fue a un campamento que su prima le había invitado. La habían mandando a buscar leña y ella cometió la torpeza de molestar a un animalito creyendo que se trataba de una ardilla. Tal fue su horror cuando descubrió su error, que gritó y soltó todas las ramitas que había logrado encontrar recolectar. Su grito atrajo a algunos chicos que estaban por allí cerca y Hoyo fue, precisamente, él que se interpuso delante de Kagome justo en el momento en que el animal lanzaba su asqueroso líquido en defensa de su integridad. Kagome se había pasado gran parte de la noche pidiendo disculpas y rogando para que aquel chico no se molestara con ella.

-Nunca pensé que te volvería a ver!-exclamó Kagome.

-Bueno, no fue un buen comienzo, supongo.

-Un zorrillo te orinó?!-preguntó Sango aguantando las carcajadas.

-No sé como lo hace Kagome, pero siempre logra armar escándalos-repuso Kikyo muy asombrada-es increíble!

o.o.o.o

-Almorzarás o te quedarás aquí, consumiéndote en tu trabajo?

Sesshomaru levantó la cabeza del documento que estaba revisando y contempló a la mujer que, apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y vestida con un elegante kimono, lo miraba con algo de desprecio.

-Tengo que terminar esto-dijo como fin de la conversación y volvió a fijar la vista en el papel.

Escuchó un resoplido y un fuerte portazo. Kagura era su mujer desde hace dos años y no entendía por qué razón seguía casado con ella. Kagura era una mujer hecha para la sociedad. La mitad del tiempo se la pasaba planeando fiestas y reuniones, pero no era ni la sombra de la mujer de la cual él se había enamorado. Cuando la conoció, Kagura trabaja en un hospital en el área de pediatría. Recordaba, con algo de nostalgia, como sus ojos brillaban cada vez que acomodaba a un bebé en su pequeña cuna de plástico."y yo que pensé que sería una madre ejemplar" pensó soltando una risa de desprecio "Pero hasta el momento, lo único que tenemos es un consejero matrimonial".

Volvió a tomar el documento. Su padre se lo había enviado por fax con una nota que rezaba la palabra que jamás había escuchado de él "Urgente". Y ahora sabía por qué...

Su padre había guardado el origina del documento que él revisaba con especial cuidado esperando el día en que pudiera hacer ejercer lo que allí se declaraba, y aquel día había llegado.

Sesshomaru sabía que aquel tema no lo incumbía a él, si no a su medio hermano, pero como abogado de la familia y tragándose el orgullo, debía respaldar a su hermano legalmente ahora que su padre había decidido reclamar lo que le pertenece al menor de sus hijos.

Unas tierras cercanas a Tokio donde se desarrollaba el viñedo más importante de Japón resultaban ser realmente de Inuyasha Taisho por un trato que el abuelo de la madre de su medio hermano había hecho con una mujer llamada Kaede.

Cogió el teléfono y marco el numero que lo comunicaba con la casa de su hermano.

-Residencia Taisho-contestó la voz del mayordomo.

-Es Sesshomaru, comunícame con Inuyasha-dijo con aquella voz calmada que lo caracterizaba.

-El señor Inuyasha no se encuentra.

El hombre de pelo plateado lo pensó durante un momento.

-Sango está?-preguntó finalmente.

-Sí, le comunico enseguida-y el silencio al otro lado del aparato.

Sango no era su hermana, no tenían ningún lazo sanguíneo. La madre de Inuyasha se había casado con otro hombre luego de terminar la relación, extramarital que mantenía con el empresario InuTaisho, su padre. Sango había nacido de esa unión, aunque había durado poco. El hombre resultó ser un alcohólico que maltrataba a las mujeres. InuTaisho, aun enamorado de su ex amante y ardiente de rabia, rescató a Izayoi del infierno en el que vivía y la casó con él. Acogió a la pequeña Sango como si fuera si hija y la crió sin diferenciarla de sus otros dos hijos. Sango, muy agradecida por lo que había hecho su padrastro y viendo a su madre tan feliz luego de años de miedo, decidió cambiarse el apellido asumiendo a InuTaisho como su legítimo padre.

-Sesshomaru!-dijo la voz de una mujer al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sango, todo bien?-preguntó.

-Sí, aunque no he podido hacer lo que me pediste. Inuyasha casi no está en casa.

-Eso noté. No te preocupes. Creo que tendré que ir y hablar con él directamente.

-Van a arreglar sus problemas?.

-Debemos, aunque no queramos...

-Sabes? No me gusta cuando hablas así, somos hermanos, deberíamos llevarnos bien y pasar tiempo juntos-Sesshomaru rió fríamente.

-Sango, yo e Inuyasha somos medios hermanos, tú e Inuyasha son medios hermanos. Tú y yo no somos nada. No somos hermanos.

-Para mí si lo eres Sesshomaru, aunque acabo de descubrir que...-pero se calló, herida-Le diré a Inuyasha que llamaste. Que tengas un buen día-y cortó.

Sesshomaru se quedó por un par de segundos más con el teléfono junto a su oído. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso?.

Lo colgó molesto consigo mismo. Él si consideraba a Sango como una hermana, es más, la creía más hermana que Inuyasha. ¿Cuántas veces la había acompañado por la calle cuando era pequeña¿Cuántas veces le había comprado dulces solo para verla sonreír¿Cuántas veces la había regañado cuando ella andaba bajo la lluvia sin paraguas?. Le debía tanto a ella que a veces se preguntaba porqué razón no se había terminado enamorando de esa joven. La conocía a la perfección. Sabía todas sus mañas, todas sus costumbres. Sabía que antes de dormir se daba diez vueltas por la habitación. Sabía que guardaba bajo siete llaves un oso de peluche que su madre le había regalado cuando tenía tres años. Sabía que detestaba el color morado y que no soportaba ver a Inuyasha comprando reliquias. El único defecto que le encontraba era lo que la unía a Izayoi.

Se fijó en una fotografía sobre un estante repleto de libros. Allí estaban los tres. Inuyasha sonriendo como pocas veces con ropa deportiva llena de barro pues habían estado jugando fútbol. Encima de él, abrazándolo con una resplandeciente sonrisa, Sango con un gorro de Sesshomaru saludaba a la cama y afirmándola, pues había estado apunto de caer, el mismo también con ropa deportiva con cara de cansancio, pero se notaba alegre.

Se levantó y observó más de cerca la fotografía con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Sango e Inuyasha. Paseó la vista por el resto de las fotografías, InuTaisho con su madre recién casados, Sesshomaru de niño con un bate de baseball, Inuyasha y Sesshomarus vestidos para el colegio, Sesshomaru y Kagura el día de su boda. Se detuvo en esa fotografía.

Kagura lucía tan distinta. Sus ojos realmente parecían lucir radiantes y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas le daban un aspecto natural que Sesshomaru ya no lograba encontrar en su esposa. Demasiado maquillada, demasiado ataviada, demasiado erguida.

-Aun estoy esperando que dejes de ver esas fotografías-dijo Kagura sobresaltando al peliblanco.

-No te escuché entrar-le dijo.

-Seguramente estabas demasiado ocupado pensando en quien sabe que cosa. ¿Almuerzas o no?

-No logro entenderte...-repuso el hombre luego de asistir con la cabeza y seguir a su esposa.

o.o.o.o

-Quien está en casa?

-Dos mujeres muy elegantes que vienen de una empresa que hace ropa. Quieren que nuestra Sango sea la figura de la nueva temporada!

Inuyasha había entrado por la puerta de la cocina. Había visto un auto que no conocía y decidió aparecer por un lugar donde nadie lo viera. Estaba de mal humor y las visitas sorpresivas lo empeoraban. La cocinera, una mujer que lo conocía desde que tenía uso de la memoria, parecía muy atenta a cada palabra de la reunión.

-No puedo creer que seas tan chismosa-repuso Inuyasha abriendo el refrigerador y sacando una botella con agua-por qué mejor no vas y te sientas a la mesa?

-Ay, Inuyasha-dijo la mujer mirándolo con reproche-que molesto eres. Solo me aseguro de que no se traten de aprovechar de Sango.

-Si lo llegan a hacer avísame...

-Aunque no creo que llegue a pasar-Continuó la cocinera-Kikyo y Kagome Higurashi parecen personas de muy buena clase.

Inuyasha se detuvo a medio camino. ¿Kagome Higurashi? Ese nombre le sonaba tremendamente. Se giró cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cocina y observó a la mujer regordeta que preparaba los platos del postre. ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre?...

-Sango está muy preocupada por ti-Dijo la mujer al tiempo que ponía un poco de salsa de frambuesa sobre los panqueques-Tu sabes que a tu hermana no le gusta que salgas tanto con tus amigas. La verdad creí que pasarías más tiempo con ella... Esta mañana te marchaste sin avisar muy temprano...

-Estaba donde Tsuba...-y lo recordó.

"_-Quien fue la que los chocó?-preguntó Inuyasha frunciendo el entrecejo._

_-Kagome Higurashi, es la dueña de la casa de modas Sweets, con la que Tsubaki iba a firmar la semana que viene."_

Inuyasha dejó la botella de agua abierta sobre la mesa ataviada de platos y salió hacia el comedor. Su repentina aparición sorprendió a todos. Sango a la cabeza y a su lado derecho dos mujeres que giraron la cabeza en su dirección casi con sincronización.

-Inuyasha!-dijo encantada Sango- Que bueno que llegaste! Deja que te presente a las dueñas de Sweets.

Kagome se quedó casi sin aire. Era un hombre alto, con una figura imponente. Se sintió sobrecogida no muy segura si era por su porte o por lo que le provocaba su mirada. Tenía unos ojos dorados. Unos ojos que jamás en la vida había visto.

-Ella es Kikyo Higurashi-la mayor de las hermanas se levantó y le tendió una mano, la que Inuyasha estrechó con demasiada fuerza-y ella es Kagome Higurashi.

Inuyasha se fijó especialmente en ella. La había imaginado totalmente distinta. Con mucha más edad y con un rostro ni cerca del que realmente tenía. La piel blanca de la joven lo asombró y los ojos profundos color chocolate le fascinaron.

Kagome extendió la mano e Inuyasha se le estrechó, con mucha menos fuerza que a Kikyo. La imagen que la castaña proyectaba era de mucha fragilidad. Inuyasha estuvo seguro que de haberla apretado como a la mujer de su lado, habría soltado un gemido de dolor.

Kagome sintió un pequeño mareo dentro de ella. Fue una sensación extraña. Se puso tan nerviosa que cuando Inuyasha la soltó, retiró su mano con precipitación y pasó a llevar una jarra con jugo de naranja natural.

-Ay! Dios!-exclamó cuando sintió la bebida caer sobre su falda.

Kikyo puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro. Kagome se había demorado en provocar una situación embarazosa, pero finalmente había ocurrido.

Inuyasha tomó una de las servilletas de género y la ayudó a cercarse, mientras la castaña se reprimía a si misma por ser tan torpe. Por un momento la castaña se sintió atontada viendo como él, con su figura tan varonil la ayudaba. "Debe pensar que soy una imbécil... Pero, Dios! Qué me importa lo que ese hombre piense?!".

-No se preocupe, puedo sola-dijo quitándole la servilleta y limpiándose con torpeza. Inuyasha se irguió.

Hoyo, también queriendo ser de ayuda, se levantó y rodeó la mesa. Sango llamó a una criada para que limpiara todo el desastre.

-Lo siento mucho!-se disculpó con una respiración delatadoramente agitada. Inuyasha la observó al rostro, estaba muy sonrojada y parecía hablar consigo misma.

-Descuida, estamos acostumbrados a estas cosas-dijo Inuyasha.

-Sí, Inuyasha está acostumbrado a que las mujeres boten cosas cuando el pasa-repuso Hoyo.

Kagome alzó la cabeza y lo miró directo a los ojos. Por un leve momento la mirada de ambos se cruzó. Kagome corrió la vista hacia su falda nuevamente mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Ven Kagome-le dijo Sango sin perder el humor-te pasaré algo para que te puedas cambiar.

-Oh! No es necesario-Pero Sango no la escuchó.

La guió hacia el piso superior y la adentró en una habitación. Kagome no recordaba haber sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida. Cuando salía del comedor sintió la vista del hombre de espeso pelo negro pegada en ella y su vergüenza incrementó notablemente.

-Realmente Sango, lo lamento mucho-se disculpó una vez más.

-Créeme que no es problema. La mitad de mis amigas pasó por lo mismo. No sé que tiene Inuyasha, pero todas terminaban derribando algo.

Aquello no ayudó a la castaña a sentirse mejor. Ahora se sentía como una colegiala atolondrada. Observó su falda toda empapada y pegajosa. El blanco de su falda se había perdido siendo reemplazado por un poco estético color naranja.

-Ten-le dijo Sango tendiéndole un pantalón de jeans-Harán juego con tu blusa-ironizó Sango.

-Gracias-contestó sinceramente Kagome. Tomó el pantalón y se metió en el baño.

-Te espero abajo-informó Sango a través de la puerta-Baja tu falda para que veamos que hacer con ella.

Luego se escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta de la habitación, Sango había salido. Con cuidado de no manchar nada, ni dejar pegajoso se quitó la falda y la tiró al lavabo. Se puso el jeans que para alegría de ella le quedó mucho mejor que los que ella tenía. Aunque su aspecto no era el mejor, pues la blusa definitivamente no hacía juego con lo informal de su pantalón.

-Cómo lo haces Kagome?-se reprochó a si misma-Ayer le gritaste a tu padre, chocaste a una mujer a la que estabas a punto de contratar, terminaste en un hospital, te dijeron que el viñedo no era tuyo, y ahora, actúas como una niña nerviosa frente a un hombre!

Se puso los zapatos, que por suerte eran de tacones bajos y salió a la habitación. Llevó su falda desde una punta y giró el pomo de la puerta mirando enfada su falda, como si esta tuviera la culpa de todas sus desgracias.

-Auch!-dijo cuando chocaba con algo-Oh...

Nuevamente sintió como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones a una velocidad impresionante. Se hizo un poco hacia atrás abrumada por la presencia delante de ella. Inuyasha Taisho con una ceja levantada, la miraba de forma evaluadora. La observó de arriba a hacia abajo fijándose con claridad en sus manos que había levantado levemente en un reflejo de defensa. Pasó la vista por su blusa y se fijó que esta también se había manchado levemente con unas cuantas gotas de jugo. Kagome estuvo segura, que por un segundo, se fijó muy en especial en una parte particular de su pecho.

-Qué tanto estás mirando?!-preguntó molesta pero notablemente avergonzada.

Inuyasha la fulminó con la mirada. Estuvo tentado de irse de inmediato pero no podía. Estaba estupefacto con aquella chica. No debía de tener más de veintitrés años. De hecho, algunas de sus facciones le hacían parecer de mucha menos edad. Levantó la mano y le tendió una manta blanca.

-Sango dijo que te trajera esto.

Kagome observó no muy segura si debía sostenerlo, pero finalmente, pensando que sería descortés no recibirlo, levantó la mano. Ante su nerviosismo rozó levemente la mano de él. Asustada por el tacto, retiró la mano con la toalla con brusquedad.

-Qué te pasa?!-preguntó Inuyasha molesto. Esa mujer parecía tenerle miedo.

-Nada...-susurró Kagome bajando la vista hasta sus manos-Gracias-dijo finalmente y le dio la espalda, entrando nuevamente en la habitación.

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella tratando de regular su respiración. Recordó sus ojos, fijos en ella con aquel dejo de molesta. "Son dorados" pensó maravillada. Jamás había visto unos como aquellos. Inconcientemente tocó la mano que había rozado la piel del hombre y la puso cerca de su rostro. Mirando al horizonte, perdida en algún punto de la habitación y pensando en lo hermoso que eran esos ojos dorados.

-Pero que tonta soy-dijo apoyando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Sintió una leve brisa en su rostro. Estaba actuando como una niña. Soltó una risa que trataba ser desinteresada.

Entró en el baño y mojó levemente la toalla en una punta. Se frotó con fuerza la parte de su blusa que estaba salpicada de gotitas de jugo y logró quitar un poco de la mancha.

-Tengo que enfocarme!-se dijo si misma-Dónde dejé mí...??

Observó su alrededor mordiéndose el labio. Ella había salido con la falda, pero ahora ya no la tenía. Lo recordaba muy bien. La iba a bajar como Sango le dijo para que alguien pudiera quitarle las manchas, pero ¿Dónde estaba ahora?.

-No será qué...-Abrió la puerta mirando hacia el suelo-No está. ¿Dónde la..?

Unos zapatos negros. Sintiendo un peso muy fuerte en su estómago levantó su cabeza con lentitud al tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían un color carmín. Subió la mirada por los pantalones, que por sus estudios le revelaron que eran muy costosos pero informales de color café, pasó la vista por su camisa que a ella le pareció le quedaba muy bien y siguió fijándose en su cabello negro que caía a un costado de su hombro.

-Por qué sigues aquí?!-preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

-Esta es mi casa-puntualizó-se te perdió esto?

Inuyasha, con una sonrisa burlesca, le tendió su falda la cual sostenía desde una punta. Kagome nunca había decidido como en ese momento que se la tragara la tierra. Además de haber botado el jugo en su falda, de haber chocado con él, tenía que pasar por la vergonzosa situación de que él encontrara su ropa tirada.

-Sí...-susurró y la cogió tirando con brusquedad-lo siento.

-Siempre eres tan descuidada?-preguntó poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-No-respondió secamente la mujer y con cierta dificultad pasó por su lado.

-Supongo que...-Kagome se detuvo pidiendo por favor que no fuera a pasar otra vergüenza frente a él-... Irás a compensar debidamente a Tsubaki.

Kagome se giró con brusquedad haciendo que su largo cabello cayera sobre su hombro en su lado izquierdo. Lo miró con mirada interrogativa mientras aferraba la falda y la toalla.

-Cómo... cómo sabe eso?-preguntó. Estaba segura de que Miroku se había encargado de que los medios de comunicación no publicaran la noticia. ¿Cómo el lo sabía?-Mi hermana y Sango le dijeron.

-No, me enteré por otra fuente-el hombre se acercó hasta ella y la miró con una profundidad que hizo que las piernas de Kagome tiritaran ¿Qué estaba sintiendo¿Miedo, desconfianza?

-Bueno, sea como sea-dijo Kagome tratando de parecer muy normal-Aquel tema no le concierne.

Y bajó la escalera haciendo sonar sus tacones más de lo necesario.

Inuyasha sonrió con arrogancia e ironía. Le parecía exquisitamente entretenido jugar con esa mujer. Sus reacciones eran particularmente cómicas y, de cierta forma, le hacía bien a su ego, que por cierto, estaba bastante alto.

o.o.o.o

-Dónde te habías metido?-le reprochó Kykio cuando se reunió con ella. La comida había terminado y la pelinegra estaba esperándola en el salón mientras Sango y su representante conversaban en privado-Están a punto de darnos la respuesta.

-Lo siento-se disculpó la mujer. Una mucama entró y con una reverencia le pidió la falda sucia y la toalla. Kagome se la pasó agradeciéndoselo y la mujer salió silenciosamente.

-Creo que la he convencido. Le he dicho la plata que ganará, y las posibilidades que tendrá. Tiene que admitir que al menos es un buen negocio.

-Realmente quiero que ella acepte-admitió Kagome-Así dejarás de torturarme por haber chocado a Tsubaki.

-Eso te lo reprocharé toda la vida, cariño-le dijo con dulzura.

Unos pasos le avisaron de que la conversación privada entre Hoyo y Sango había terminado. Entraron los dos con cara sin expresión. Las dos mujeres los miraron expectantes. Necesitaban que ella aceptara. Era la única solución que tenían ¿Qué iba a pasar si ella se negaba a participar en la temporada?.

La mirada de las dos personas no les tranquilizó. Kikyo podía saber cuando alguien estaba apunto de hacer un buen negocio con ella por la forma en que la observaba, y Sango tenía la típica mirada de "me parece genial, pero no gracias" mientras que Hoyo observó a Kagome con la mirada de "No logré convencerla, lo siento". Kikyo soltó un suspiro ya sabiendo a qué debía atenerse.

-Nos permites un par de días para dar la respuesta definitiva?-preguntó Sango.

Kikyo asistió con la cabeza dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Te parece si nos juntamos este miércoles a almorzar?-le preguntó.

Sango miró de forma interrogativa a Hojo. El hombre lo pensó durante un momento al tiempo que sacaba su celular. Vio unas cuantas cosas y finalmente asistió con la cabeza.

-Será un placer-respondió Sango.

-De acuerdo!-Kikyo busco en su pequeña cartera y sacó dos tarjetas de presentación. Le tendió una a cada uno al tiempo que hacia una leve inclinación de cabeza-Los espero entonces. Haré reservaciones en el mejor restaurante de Tokio-Miró su reloj de pulsera-Debo irme, tengo que ver unos documentos para enviarlos antes de que acabe la tarde.

**o.o.o.o**

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews del capítulo anterior.**

**setsuna17****, DabuRu-Tamashi, tezka, **

**PaauLaa, ****yuiren3****, Isabel, ****Zandy**

**Espero, realmente, que este primer encuentro entre Inuyasha y Kagome, sea de su agrado.**

**((Si eres fanático o fanática de Harry Potter, revisa mis otros fan fic. 100 por ciento, mereodeadores!))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vieille Ville**

**Tercer Capítulo: Un almuerzo Incómodo.**

**Por Jane.Camui**

Miroku dejó caer el pesado documento sobre su escritorio. Lo acababa de terminar de leer y no era muy beneficiosa la información. Se acercó a la ventana detrás de su gran escritorio y miró a través de ella. La luz del sol entraba e iluminaba su clara piel , haciendo que entrecerrara sus ojos color azul. Detestaba tener que darle malas noticias a su hermana, pero su padre lo había asignado como intermediario. "No quiero que Kagome se tope con ellos, ni siquiera por coincidencia" le había dicho el hombre el día anterior cuando almorzaron juntos "Kagome se olvidará de toda su educación y no quiero que entorpezca los trámites. Además, le ahorramos un mal rato".

Sí, el opinaba igual. Kagome a veces era tan impulsiva que golpear a quien resultase ser el legítimo dueño de las tierras sería lo más dulce que la joven podía hacer. Ya deseaba acabar con aquello rápido, así Kagome podría ponerse a trabajar con la casa de modas "Sweet". Miroku tenía la esperanza de que la azabache aceptara que el viñedo, definitivamente, lo iba a perder.

-Señor Higurashi?

Miroku se dio media vuelta y contempló a su secretaria para junto a la puerta ataviada con su traje de dos piezas azul oscuro. Había golpeado una par de veces, pero él no había escuchado.

-El señor Taisho ha llegado.

La mujer lo miraba con ojos anhelantes. Tratando de decirle algo con su sugerente mirada. Él ya lo sabía ¿cuántas noches habían compartido? ¿Cuántas mañanas había hecho como que nada había pasado? Parecía como que su joven secretaría tenía que pasar horas extras junto a él como si fuera una labor más de su trabajo, aunque él sabía que a diferencia de él, esa mujer de largo cabello oscuro albergaba un sentimiento que él evitaría saliera a la luz.

Miroku asistió con la cabeza y le sonrió animadamente.

-Hágalo pasar, por favor.

-Sí, señor.

Unos segundos después, Sesshomaru Taisho entraba cuan imponente era en la oficina de Miroku. Estrechaba la mano del ojiazul con fuerza y se sentaba cruzando su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda con elegancia.

o.o.o.o

Kagome se sumergió lo más que pudo en su bañera. Olía el agradable aroma de las burbujas mientras se reconfortaba de todas sus preocupaciones. No solía darse baños tan largos, disfrutando de la suavidad del jabón sobre su cuerpo, pero en aquella ocasión la necesitaba y con urgencia. Si no se relajaba terminaría explotando. Tenía que canalizar su ira, su rabia, todas sus emociones.

Deseó quedarse allí hasta que el agua se enfriase, maravillada con la sensación de paz que le provocaba el aromaterapia, relajando sus músculos. Olvidó, durante ese pequeño instante de tranquilidad, la frustración que la invadía cada vez que el tema del viñedo salía a la superficie. Olvidó que dentro de los próximos días vendría un abogado buscando una firma que ella se negaría a entregar. Olvidó que tendría que ir a juicio y que lo más probable era que perdiera. Olvidó que Tsubaki la amenazaba con una senda demanda si no la indemnizaba como Dios manda, vale decir, millones y millones de Yenes. Olvidó que Kykio la mataría si Sango rechazaba la propuesta de trabajo.

Con los ojos cerrados tarareó una melodía lenta y romántica, la última canción de Sango. Repentinamente, mientras pensaba en la letra melancólica de la canción, unos ojos dorados profundos y sobrecogedores le llegaron a la cabeza con una alarmante rapidez. Inconcientemente, se dejó seducir por ellos, sin dejar de pensarlos. Los imaginó calidos, tiernos, dulces, entrecerrados y completamente fijos en ella. Los imaginó recorriéndole el cuerpo, con imperiosa delicadeza. Los descubrió fríos, pero hermosos... como los había visto...

Corría entre medio de las cepas. Su largo vestido blanco ondeaba en el viento mientras una suave lluvia caía sobre ella de forma refrescante. A medida que avanzaba, su corazón se iba acelerando, anhelando llegar al final. Corrió más rápido, sintiendo como sus pies le pesaban. Con todas sus fuerzas trató de ir más deprisa. Tenía que llegar al final. Fuese como fuese. Cuando le quedaba un pequeños tramo de camino, estiró el brazo tratando de alcanzar algo. Algo que no podía ver pero que estaba allí. Lo podía sentir.

-Creí que me odiabas!!-dijo con sorpresa una voz tan masculina que la paralizó.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando la figura alta y bien forma de un hombre de espeso pelo negro se hizo clara delante de ella. Le sonreía con seducción mirándola con unos perfectos ojos dorados. Esos ojos que sentía ya conocía a la perfección.

Cuando estaba cerca de él, le saltó a los brazos. Él la sostuvo con posesión. Lo rodeó con sus piernas apresándolo con fuerza, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, implorantes... Y cuando él estaba apunto de besarla, la lluvia cálida se volvió tormentosa. El cielo se fue oscureciendo con nubes amenazadoras arremolinando el calor del sol, ocultando. Se aferró más al cuerpo, temiendo que se marchara por el repentino cambio. Pero no la soltó, le sonrió de forma burlona...

-Esta noche, vas a ser completamente mía...-le susurró al oído...

-QUÉ?!-dijo incorporándose con brusquedad.

Miró a su alrededor. Su bañera, espaciosa y llena de agua, comenzaba a quedarse sin burbujas. El agua se volvía fría y el aroma, que empapaba cada rincón de el baño, comenzaba a confundirse con su perfume impregnado en las ropas que se había quitado y que ahora estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Se había quedado dormida.

Tomó la toalla, avergonzada por sus sueños y cubrió su cuerpo. Decidió dejar suelto su larga cabellera. Se detuvo delante del hermoso espejo con marco dorado. Pasó la mano delante de la superficie empañada. Miró el reflejo de su rostro. Estaba sonrojada. Tocó su piel y notó la calidez de esta. ¿Era por aquellos ojos que había visto en su dormir?

-Es culpa de él-dijo en voz alta furiosa por pensar en ese hombre-es demasiado imponente, no deberían dejarlo caminar por las calles. Deslumbra a cualquiera!-se quejó.

Buscó en armario un vestido que encajara con la reunión que tendría ese día. Lunes. Su vida volvía a comenzar cuando entrando al viñedo los informes y datos fueran revisados de forma cuidadosa. Eligió un vestido elegante color café que se ceñía a su cuerpo lo justo y necesario. Como su hermana diría "no era atrevido, sino delicado y refinado".

Lo dejó sobre la cama mientras secaba su cabello con el secador. Sintió la calidez del aire sobre su nuca, mientras se secaba con lentitud dado su largo. Tomó su cepillo de pelo. Lo deslizó con fuerza, peleando con los enredos. Tomó una crema para el volumen, poniendo un poco en su mano se dispuso a pasárselo por el cabello aun un poco húmedo.

Volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. La verdad es que estaba segura que si ese hombre tuviese los ojos de otro color, no la deslumbraría tanto. No se sorprendería a si misma pensando en los momentos más inoportunos en un mirar tan brusco, ni se enojaría consigo misma al anhelar volver a verlos. Estaba segura que si Inuyasha Taisho tuviera los ojos verdes, azules o oscuros, jamás se perdería con falsas esperanzas de un momento intimo donde él la sujetaba con una fuerza seductora mientras la devoraba con sus dorados ojos.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar sus estúpidos pensamientos. ¿Por qué demonios no se podía quitar aquella mirada de encima? ¿Por qué tenía que torturarse a si misma? ¿Acaso su mente se burlaba de ella?. Molesta, se levantó mirándose con profundo resentimiento en el espejo.

-Ya deja de jugar contigo misma!-se retó.

o.o.o.o

-Inuyasha! Ya baja, estoy lista!

-Ay mi niña, no grite! Esta casa es demasiado grande para que él te oiga. Enviaré a una criada.

Sango suspiró mientras asistía con la cabeza, sin poder evitar sonreír. Inuyasha le había prometido que pasaría el día con ella. Que harían todo lo que ella quisiera. Y Sango ya lo tenía todo preparado. Primero lo arrastraría hasta la tienda para que la ayudara a elegir un nuevo abrigo. "Esa será mi venganza por irse con sus amiguitas el día que volvió" pensó con traviesa malicia. Sabía que Inuyasha detestaba salir de compras.

Después, cuando el hombre estuviera lo suficientemente fastidiado, irían a almorzar al club.

Con nostalgia recordaba su infancia tan feliz desde que InuTaisho las rescató de los azotes del cruel hombre que en algún momento llamó padre. No, InuTaisho se había encargado de poner nuevos recuerdos en su pequeña cabeza de niña inocente. La consentía con dulzura, pero sin malcriarla. La educó con paciencia, ayudándola con las tareas y la acompañó cuando su madre no podía. La arropó en las noches, con un cálido beso en la frente y su susurro de "buenas noches, princesa". Le entregó todo.

Y por eso adoraba ir al club. Era uno de los muchos recuerdos que InuTaisho le había obsequiado. Había sido una tradición, los cinco iban los domingos a almorzar al club. Eran los encuentros de sociedad en los que ella creció y que la hicieron olvidar su pasado. Su madre charlando amenamente con unas señoras vestidas con elegantes trajes tomando sus copas casi con un simple roce, mientras su padre hablaba de acciones, deportes y políticas al tiempo que fumaba un cigarro exportado con otros hombres igual de importantes que él. Recordaba, con una inevitable sonrisa, a ella y sus hermanos, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre que aunque no se perdía palabra de sus amigas siempre tenía un ojo puesto en sus tres pequeños, jugaban con otros niños del club.

Se divertía tanto, Corría, saltaba, gritaba, cantaba molestando a Sesshomaru. Se lanzaba sobre Inuyasha tomándolo desprevenido. Aun podía oír a sus hermanos riendose de ella por caer en el barro o su misma risa burlesca apuntando con un dedo poco elegante y acusador a sus hermanos que empapados de pies a cabeza por sudor se miraban con enojo.

Las típicas peleas de siempre, que evidentemente, cuando pequeños eran insignificantes. Por un auto de plástico más grande, por una pelota más cara, por un programa de juego de mesa más entretenido. Siempre tratando de demostrar que lo que uno tenía era mucho más impresionante que lo del otro.

Luego, las cosas fueron cambiando y así como las peleas se hicieron más intensas, los vestidos de día de Sango se hicieron más ajustados y coquetos. Un poco de maquillaje, los zapatos de última temporada, una pequeña joyería no ostentosa pero si muy fina. Los trajes de los chicos se fueron volviendo más modernos. Los trajes de fina tela con una camisa a tono desabrochada en los primeros botones y los zapatos de vestir que Sango se entretenía eligiendo para sus hermanos habían reemplazado los típicos pantalones gruesos con una camisa que tanto les incomodaba. "Se ven tan guapos" pensaba orgullosa.

También las conversaciones se hicieron mucho más fascinantes, tocando temas de importancia familiar en los cuales ellos podían opinar. La típica discusión de los novios y novias que caen mal y la amiga que debería estar ocupando ese lugar. Los dos jóvenes, celosos de su hermana, ya tenían completamente identificados los ojos curiosos que se posaban en ella. Los hombres hablando de acciones y adquisiciones, mientras que Sango y su madre se divertían hablando sobre los acontecimientos de la prima mayor de los Taisho, el novio tan adorable de Sango o como le estaba yendo en sus clases de canto.

Hasta que se hicieron tan mayores que Sesshomaru dejó de asistir y con el tiempo, Inuyasha también se desprendió. Sango, Izayoi e InuTaisho aún seguía yendo de vez en cuanto, sólo que no con tanta frecuencia.

-Ya, estoy aquí-dijo Inuyasha con su despreocupado tono de voz-Miró su vestido hasta media pierna color celeste de su hermana-Iremos al club?

-Así es.

Inuyasha volvió sobre sus pasos dispuesto a cambiarse la camisa color azul por una un poco más elegante.

o.o.o.o

Llevaba más de media hora esperando que su hermana menor se dignara a parecer. Se paseó un par de veces más en el espacioso despacho. Era ridículo, Kagome siempre hacía lo mismo. Era como una molesta costumbre. Siempre cuando se iban a juntar, no importaba que tan grave fuera la situación, llegaba tarde. Se preguntó si de verdad se lo proponía o simplemente era una coincidencia tan común como verla pedir disculpas por alguno que otro descuido.

Tomó la pequeña taza de café en la mesita delante de un gran sillón de cuero. Estaba apunto de tocar sus labios con ella cuando la puerta doble se abrió de par en par. Allí estaba ella, con sus tacones medios y su cartera pequeña que hacía un perfecto juego con su vestido café y par de documentos a punto de caerse.

-Lo siento!-se disculpó, juntando las manos en señal de imploración-Me retracé en la ducha!

-Sabes, Kag-dijo Miroku con infinita paciencia-ya estoy acostumbrado-y saboreó el café.

Mientras Kagome avanzaba hacia su escritorio para dejar un los documentos que traía, la secretaria cerró la puerta no sin antes dedicarle una tentadora sonrisa a Miroku, quien le guiñó un ojo.

-Bueno, bueno...-la apuró Kagome que no se le pasaba nada por alto en sus terrenos. Aunque ya estaba muy acostumbrada a las sugestivas miradas entre su hermano y todo aquello que usara falda.

Cuando se quedaron completamente solos se sentó con su hermano en el sillón de cuero negro. La mirada esperanzada de Kagome divirtió al hombre, que se dio su tiempo para hablar. Volvió a tomar un sorbo de su café conciente de que la paciencia de su hermana comenzaba a agotarse. Dejó con lentitud la tacita sobre su plato.

-Ya dime de una buena vez lo que averiguaste!!-exclamó Kagome alejando la tacita de su hermano por si este decidía que prefería seguir tomando café a hablar con ella.

-Te lo mereces por ser tan impuntual-le reprochó Miroku-En fin, quieres la buena o la mala noticia?

-No seas infantil!-se quejó la castaña casi con el corazón en la mano-esta en juego mi viñedo, a sí que habla de una vez!-exclamó molesta. Miroku la miró sonriendo de forma infantil-de acuerdo! Dime la mala primero, así la buena me sube el ánimo luego.

-La mala, es que el dueño no va a renunciar a las tierras ni aunque el mismísimo emperador se lo pidiese-Kagome dejó salir un gruñido de indignación, aunque se lo esperaba. ¿Quién iba a rechazar un viñedo con los índices de ganancias más grandes de toda la isla?.

-La buena?

-No sabe absolutamente nada-dijo Miroku asistiendo con la cabeza al ritmo de sus palabras.

-Cómo?-pregunto no entendiendo.

-El dueño del viñedo, aun no sabe que es dueño del viñedo

-Pero si me acabas de decir que no cederá!.

-Su familia a esperado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo. No dejarán que él ceda, ni aunque quisiera. La verdad, es que están bastante ansiosos. Por generaciones han guardado un contrato que, créeme, será casi imposible de destruir. Aunque haré lo posible, pero... tengo que advertirte que es probable que no consigamos nada. Tengo trabajando a diez abogados en esto Kagome y todos afirmaron la complejidad del asunto. Lo siento.

Kagome se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en sus posibilidades. Finalmente, cuando comenzaba a comprender que todas eran muy fantasiosas se levantó lentamente. Se acercó a su escritorio y se apoyó el la fina madera.

-Ni siquiera me has explicado por qué demonios lo voy a perder!-dijo Kagome frustrada-Explícame!

Antes de que Miroku dijese ninguna palabra, Kagome volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó al lado de su hermano, mirándola con ojos implorantes.

-Cuando la bisabuela Kaede decidió plantar el viñedo, no era precisamente la mujer más rica de Osaka. Ya sabes. Toda la fortuna familiar se logró gracias a Vieille Ville. Kaede fue muy afortunada al encontrarse con esa semilla, ¿no crees?. A nosotros siempre nos contaron que para hacer conseguir las tierras pidió plata a un prestamista inglés.

-Sí, lo sé-inquirió Kagome-El hombre luego le obsequió la plata antes de morir. Eso fue lo que me contó mi madre.

-Pues esa es la parte del problema. Kaede nunca conoció a ningún prestamista Inglés. La plata la consiguió por su puesto, pero de una forma menos... legal-dijo reprimiendo la otra palabra que tenía en mente-La robó. Y no a cualquier persona. Se la robó a Naraku, un hombre importante, influyente, pero sobre todo, el más rico de todo Japón-Sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de su hermana-él la descubrió obviamente, pero como Kaede era tan hermosa de joven le permitió quedarse con la plata, pero como nada en esta vida es gratis mi querida Kagome, Kaede debía cumplir con una condición.

-Cual?-preguntó Kagome

-Naraku que estaba casado con una sumisa mujer no complacía sus necesidades carnales-rió Miroku-Así que Kaede le llegó como una...

-Ahórrate el calificativo!-le detuvo Kagome.

-La cosa es que Miroku necesitaba un niño barón para seguir con su apellido, Sagara, pero su esposa, Saya, le había entregado cinco niñas y ningún barón. Kaede debería cumplir esa función. La plata sería completamente suya si le entregaba un hijo. Para asegurarse de que no perdería nada intentó hacer que firmara un contrato-Sacó un papel de su maletín. Lo extendió. Era un fotocopia en blanco y negro-Para esta época no es tan poco común encontrar contratos como estos. La gente solía dejar por escrito las concesiones a las que llegaban, así las cosas eran más justas.

Kagome contempló el papel admirada a pesar de la situación. Era un poco borrosa la letra pero podía diferenciarse el mensaje.

-Como leerás, Kaede tenía un plazo para quedar embarazada. Un año. Si en ese periodo de tiempo no conseguía darle un hijo a Naraku le quitaría las tierras que ella comprara con la plata que él le pasó.

-Pero el viñedo no se lo quito!-Exclamó Kagome-Todas las tierras, en ese tiempo, están a nombre de la bisabuela Kaede.

-Sí, pues ella fue mucho más inteligente que él. Se rehusó a firmar tal contrato. Alegó que por mucho que la plata fuera de él, sería ella la que hiciera el mayor sacrificio, pues Kaede se dio cuenta que a pesar de los deseos de Naraku de tener un primogénito, ella actuaría de amante.

-Que maldito!!

-Así que Naraku escribió un nuevo contrato. Ahora Kaede no perdería el viñedo. Todo aquello que estuviera sobre las tierras serían de ella. Así le pagaba el gran favor que ella le hacía. Pero era un hombre tan mezquino que no deseaba perder el dinero invertido. Créeme Kagome cuando digo que ese hombre era riquísimo. Tenía más oro que el emperador o Shogún en ese tiempo. Debo admitir que no me sorprende que Kaede haya firmado.

-Y qué fue lo que firmó?!

-Kaede firmó que si no le daba tal hijo barón, luego de tres generaciones las tierras volvían a ser de aquel que le entregó la plata. O sea, los últimos descendientes de Naraku en este preciso momento.

-Pero como puedo hacer algo así?!!-se exasperó Kagome-Que necia!!

-No es tan tonto Kagome. Kaede era viuda, seguramente pensó que podría darle un hijo a Naraku. Era joven y tenía solo una niña. Nada le impedía ser madre por segunda vez. Salvo, que ya no podía serlo, aunque ella no lo sabía. Obviamente Kaede jamás quedó esperando tal hijo. Solo pudo tener a nuestra abuela. Naraku estaba realmente complacido. No era un hombre que fuera descuidado. El hijo que tanto quería lo consiguió de todas formas y ahora, además, tenía un viñedo en construcción que en algún momento de las próximas décadas sería entregado listo y en marcha. Kaede ocultó la historia y murió años después comprendiendo todo lo que haría perder a su familia.

-Vaya-dijo Kagome aturdida.

-Naraku no era tonto, ese hombre consiguió todo lo que quiso. Con el viñedo se aseguraba una fortuna. Era como su plan B. Reservado a su familia por si sus otros negocios fracasaban. Ahora la familia descendiente de Naraku quiere de vuelta lo que por derecho es suyo. Aun no conozco al hombre pero sé que su madre se llama Izayoi Sagara, son los informes que tengo. Figura con su apellido de soltera en todos los papel. Era la última descendiente de Naraku, hasta que tuvo a su primer hijo.

Kagome se levantó ya sin escuchar las palabras de su hermano. Observó a través de la ventana las filas y filas de uva, rectas y verdes. Sabrosas en lo más mínimo. Su imperio, su pequeño sueño. Todo prácticamente acabado. Todo perdido por un maldito contrato firmado hace décadas atrás. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que pagar ella por todo eso? Se había esforzado tanto demostrando a su madre que podía hacerse cargo, soñaba con el día en que entregara el viñedo a su primogénita. Ella también quería ser parte de la tradición, también quería llegar al final de sus días segura de que su hija trabajaba para sacar adelante el trabajo de su familia. Era su orgullo. No podía perderlo tan fácilmente, no podía. Toda la gente que trabajaba para ella, todos tenían lazos, eran familias enteras ¿Qué iba a pasar con ellos? ¿Podrían seguir trabajando o tendrían que irse al igual que ella? ¿Y las metas y objetivos del año? ¿Qué iba a pasar con el orden interno del Viñedo?... ¿Y que iba a pasar con la tradición? Kaede había dejado muy en claro que la cabeza más alta del viñedo debía ser mujer. Al parecer alguien le había lanzado una maldición y no quería arriesgarse. ¿Sería la nueva gerente una mujer o pasaría por alto las advertencias?... Eran tantas las dudas... tantas las preocupaciones...

Miroku contempló el intranquilo rostro de su hermana. Quería hacer algo más para ayudarla. Quería poder explicarle algún plan maravilloso con el cual conseguirían quedarse con el viñedo, como cuando eran pequeños. Los tres tratando de arreglar la cabeza de la muñeca favorita de Kagome, los tres ideando una forma para saltarse la sopa, los tres sentados delante del fuego crepitando mientras dibujaban. Quería por ser ese súper héroe que Kagome necesitó de pequeña, y ese mago que necesitaba ahora. Siempre, durante toda su vida, se dedicó a rescatar a Kagome de sus torpezas. Ayudándola a bajar de un árbol mientras lloraba por ser desobediente, arreglando algún jarrón fino que se rompió con su pelota de plástico rosada, arrancando de un perro al que había estado molestando, Rescatándola de los sermones de su padre por llegar a deshoras. Incluso a Kikyo, que más orgullosa que Kagome, insistía en hacer todo sola, pero aún se podía regodear cuando le recordaba que a los doce años fue él el que le dio su merecido al chico que se burló de ella por su nuevo corte de pelo. Siempre intentando salvarlas. "Mi hermano es el hombre más fuerte del mundo" había dicho Kagome cuando pequeña al entrar en el jardín de infantes. ¿Cómo hacer valer las palabras de su hermana? ¿Cómo ayudarla?

Pero realmente era una cuestión imposible. Los documentos habían sido hechos meticulosamente y no dejaban ninguna cláusula para el cuestionamiento. Naraku o quien quiera que los hizo, estaba seguro de que el viñedo debía volver a manos de la familia Taisho, fuera como fuera. Por mucho que ideara una forma, siempre se rompía con algún artículo. Era imposible de romper... Kagome debía cumplir con él, le gustase o no.

Dándole la espalda, Kagome comprendió poco a poco la única posibilidad que le quedaba. La gente, todas las personas con las que trabajaba día a día. Ellos no podían darle la espalda. Debía tener fe en que ellos lucharían con ella... que no la abandonarían.

-Sabes?-dijo Kagome mirando con cariño las filas verdes de uvas que se perdían en el horizonte-quien se ponga al mando de este viñedo, no podrá con él. Los que trabaja con nosotros lleva generaciones, no solo años. Abuelos, padres, hijos. No les va a ser nada fácil. Este viñedo es como una familia. Una familia que está acostumbrada a ver la misma mano sobre ellos. Nosotros no solo hemos sido jefes, sino que también les hemos brindado condiciones de vida. Todos los trabajadores están acostumbrados a nosotros Miroku, y créeme que están muy agradecidos de todo lo que hemos hecho me lo dicen cada día. Educación, vivienda, salud. Todo gratis. No van a dejar que unos extraños vengan a decirles que hacer o haciéndoles perder el trabajo que han tenido durante toda la vida. Ellos serán leales, lo sé.

Miroku se quedó callado esperando a que ella diera por fin en lo que deseaba decir. Su voz denotaba un renovado sentimiento de seguridad. La miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Cuando Kagome se giró, estuvo seguro que su nueva determinación sería completamente perjudicial al intentar acabar con ese asunto lo antes posible.

-No me voy a dar por vencida Miroku-sentenció con voz firme-Haré hasta lo imposible!

Tomó su bolso, con la cabeza en alto y salió de forma orgullosa del despacho.

o.o.o.o

Sesshomaru se dirigió al bar y buscó en las muchas botellas que guardaba allí alguna que tuviera "Vieille Ville" en su frontis. Por fin encontró una. Una botella elegante, oscura con un corcho tapado con un papel aluminio. Lo abrió sin dificultad. Buscó una copa y vertió una gran cantidad de ese exquisito vino. Lo acercó hasta su nariz captando el aroma dulce. Finalmente, la posó en sus labios. El líquido era tan exquisito como embriagador. Era un vino evidentemente femenino, pues tenía un sabor suave y fino. El mejor vino de todo Japón, infaltable en las fiestas de la alta sociedad. En una cena importante, en una celebración de los emperadores. Siempre presente en navidad, en año nuevo. El más caro de toda la isla nipona, el único que valía la pena.

Ya deseaba tener en sus manos las cifras y deleitarse con las muchos números de grandes ceros que Inuyasha traería a la familia. Agrandar el imperio, seducir a los vendedores, adquirir los mejor.

Aunque él, personalmente, prefería los vinos más fuertes, con más personalidad. Que jamás se dejaban pisotear. Orgullosos.

o.o.o.o

Se dejó caer con elegancia en la fina silla de madera mientras su hermana le sonreía frente a él. Un mesero, que ya antes había ayudado corriendo la silla de Sango, se disponía a entregarles el menú. Hizo una leve reverencia no sin antes darle un perfecto cumplido a Sango.

-Señorita Taisho, hace mucho que no la veíamos por aquí. Espero que desde ahora nos pueda alegrar más con su presencia.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja y sonrió burlonamente a su hermana que se sonrojó dándole a sus mejillas un toque aún más atrayente. El hombre de ojos dorados se inclinó hacia delante y le hizo una seña a su hermana para que se acerca sobre la mesa, luego de que el mesero se marchara a buscar las bebidas.

-Ya sé por qué te gusta tanto venir-dijo burlón-te encanta que te halagen.

-No digas eso!-susurró avergonzada-sabes que no es verdad. Y si lo fuera, no tiene nada de malo. Además, estoy acostumbrada a ellos ¿Recuerdas?

Inuyasha se rió con ganas volviendo a apoyar su espalda en la silla. Miró a su, siempre pequeña, hermana leer el menú. Observó su mirada ahora algo más alegre. No se le pasó, que desde que la vio el viernes sus ojos eran tan tristes como los propios. Mostraban una melancolía demasiado extraña en ella, que se caracterizaba por ser alegre, positiva y muy activa. ¿Qué le había pasado?, ¿Por qué ya no sonreía con tanta regularidad?. Estaba pálida, delgada y desganada. Parecía que las atenciones que recibía ya no la alegraban. Cuando alguien la detenía en la calle para pedir un autógrafo se mostraba menos entusiasta que lo normal. Los gritos de fans y llantos con desmayo dejaron de preocuparle cuando se le hizo una costumbre. Alzar la mano y saludar con una sonrisa cansada. Parecía que la fama, el reconocimiento público, habían termino por matar la naturalidad que solía mostrar con la gente. O ¿había otra razón?. Una furia se extendió por su cuerpo cuando tomó el menú al pensar que alguien había causado algún mal a su hermana. Estaba apunto de preguntarle, cuando sus ojos se desviaron a una recién llegada que llamó su atención detrás de Sango.

Kagome Higurashi entró con impaciencia en el restaurante, caminando con rapidez. Se sentó en la mesa para dos personas que el mesero, con una sonrisa idiota, le indicó, obviamente embobado con la mujer. Alta, delgada, con la piel blanca sin ser pálida y su largo cabello azabache cayendo con gracia, luciendo un vestido café que le quedaba perfecto. Inuyasha recordó entretenido la primera y última vez que la vio. Tan nerviosa y despistada. Parecía que su único defecto era su inevitable talento para derribar las cosas o ella misma, pues estuvo seguro que casi tropezó con la pata de una mesa.

Disfruto simulando leer el menú, escuchando la sugerencia de Sango, mientras miraba a la mujer asistir con la cabeza a una pregunta que le hizo el mesero. Se quedó sola leyendo el mismo menú que él tenía en la mano.

-Que te parece si pedimos pasta?-preguntó Sango.

-Claro, lo que quieras...-respondió Inuyasha dejando su propio menú en sobre la mesa, decidido a jugar un poco-Que curioso...-Sango lo interrogó con la mirada-esa mujer sentada detrás de ti se parece a la dueña de esa marca de ropa que te quiere de rostro. No recuerdo su nombre...

-Quien?-preguntó Sango girándose-La señorita Higurashi! Kagome!!-exclamó.

Creyendo haber escuchado su nombre, la azabache levantó el rostro. Se puso pálida tan rápido como en aparecer sus ganas de salir de allí tan veloz como sus piernas le permitieran. Sango e Inuyasha Taisho, allí... sonriendo la primera con simpatía y el segundo de forma demasiado segura. ¿Por qué demonios no se dio cuenta antes? Él la miraba con burla ¿o se lo imaginaba? No, seguramente realmente estaba encantado de verla tan nerviosa. ¿Se le notaba que estaba paralizada?. Tomó aire y trató de dibujar una encantadora, pero falsa sonrisa en su rostro. "Que idiota eres Kagome" pensó reprendiéndose "¿Cómo permites que te encandile de esa forma?".

Sango le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Extendió su sonrisa, intentando ocultar lo temblorosa que se había puesto. Dejó su pequeña cartera sobre una silla, así se aseguraba tener un pretexto para volver antes junto a ella. Se levanto, rogando a su piernas que no la traicionaran y se acercó hasta la pareja de hermanos. "Todo sea por el maldito contrato" pensó "Se amable y ella firmará entes del viernes"

-Hola!-saludó tratando de parecer normal y maldiciendo su mala suerte.

-Hola Kagome! Que coincidencia verte aquí!-dijo Sango realmente encantada-Hace mucho que vienes?

-No, la verdad es que no-respondió Kagome pidiendo al cielo para que esa conversación acabara pronto. Si fuera Sango no tendría problemas, al contrario, el inconveniente era su hermano que tenía un extraño efecto en ella.

-Que tal Kagome?-Saludó Inuyasha-No has botado nada desde tu entrada, te felicito-soltó mordazmente el hombre. Se sentaba con tanta elegancia y desenvoltura que Kagome casi necesitó un golpe en la cabeza para reaccionar- Te he visto entrar-Kagome no supo que decir, se limito a asistir sonriendo-Esperas a alguien?.

Y la pregunta temida se hizo presente. Se sintió tremendamente tonta. Deseaba decir que si, pero al final, cuando vieran que seguía sola en la mesa, se darían cuenta de que era mentira. Que realmente no esperaba a nadie o aun peor, que la dejó plantada. Pensó en irse, decir que solo estaba de pasada, pero ¿quién iba de pasada a un club?.

-No-respondió lo más claro y fuerte que pudo.

-Por qué no te sientas con nosotros!-indicó Sango como si aquella fuera una maravillosa idea.

-Que?...

-Claro!-dijo Inuyasha con ironía no captada por Sango-siéntate con nosotros, así no comes sola.

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada si entendiendo lo sarcasmo.

-No, muchas gracias-le dijo fríamente- No deseo molestar-trató de justificarse ahora más amablemente mirando a Sango. Ni siquiera podría marcharse, parecería mal educada.

-Vamos!-pidió Sango incapaz de aceptar una negativa. Llamó a un mesero-la señorita almorzará con nosotros.

Kagome siguió negándose, pero Sango era incorregible. Insistió hasta que la azabache no pudo más. Viendo lo incómoda que se encontraba la chica, Inuyasha decidió molestarla un poco uniéndose a las insistencias de su hermana. El problema, era que él si que no aceptaba negativas y que tenía poca paciencia.

Ante la sorpresa de ambas mujer, él se levantó y fue a la mesa de ella. Kagome se preguntó si había otra persona en el mundo que lograra caminar con tanto atrevimiento y elegancia como él. Su caminar era tan masculina que unas chicas lo quedaron mirando tan deslumbradas como Kagome. Inuyasha recogió la pequeña cartera, cuando volvía le sonrió a Kagome motivándola a que hiciera algo, pero ella simplemente corrió la vista indignada. La depositó en el puesto, junto a él.

-Ya has desocupado la otra mesa, así que...-indicó el asiento.

Kagome sonrió tratando de parecer dulce y educada, pero estuvo segura que sus ojos la traicionaban. A regañadientes, se sentó. "Kami, apiádate de mí. Ayúdame a controlar mis insititos torpes!".

Ya debería haber sabido Kagome que por mucho que rogara, rezara e implorara, su torpeza era mucho más poderosa...

o.o.o.o

-Así que Inuyasha no está...

-No, ha salido con la señorita Sango. Volverán luego de almuerzo.

-Han ido al club?.

-Si.

-Muy bien, me quedaré a esperarlos. Conociendo a Inuyasha ese almuerzo no durará mucho

-Si, señor. Desea beber algo?

-No, descuida. Ya he bebido suficiente por hoy.

-Cualquier cosa que necesite, esteré en la cocina señor-Hizo un reverencia-permiso.

Cuando el mayordomo se retiró, Sesshoramu se sentó en el cómodo sillón de espaldas a la ventana dispuesto a esperar. Estaba allí con la intención de decirte a su hermano las últimas novedades. ¿Qué diría Inuyasha cuando supiera que estaba apunto de adquirir un viñedo lleno de ganancias y ninguna pérdida?. Ya deseaba entregar la suma más que generosa que pagarían por las instalaciones sobre las tierras. Las cosas estaban resultando ser mucho más fáciles de lo que habían esperado. La familia Higurashi era correcta y estaban dispuestos a entregar el viñedo, vender las infraestructura: Las bodegas, las oficinas, la fábrica. Todo. Todo lo que estuviera sobre las tierras que pertenecieron las bisabuelo de Inuyasha y Sango.

"Inuyasha, tu madre tiene algo que es digno de admiración" pensó complacido "un viñedo que es una mina de oro".

Pero aun así, a pesar de que lo había visto crees, la detestaba como a nadie en la tierra.

o.o.o.o

-Y dígame Señorita Higurashi, acostumbra mucho chocar autos?

Kagome se atragantó con el vino. Obviamente Inuyasha no tenía un gran tacto o, quizá disfrutaba incomodándola. Sango deseo decirle con la mirada de que la dejara tranquila. No había sido tan buena idea invitarla a almorzar con ellos.

Ya con los platos delante de ellos y una amenazante copa que Kagome casi dio vuelta, Sango pensó que su hermano realmente se complacía con la presencia de la azabache. Se detuvo un momento observando como él interrogaba a Kagome, realmente interesado y como ella, respondió con otra pregunta, evidentemente a la defensiva.

-Usted nunca ha chocado a nadie?

Inuyasha lo pensó por un momento, pero finalmente extendiendo una atractiva sonrisa negó con la cabeza. Kagome alzó una ceja incrédula.

-Nunca ha tenido un accidente de auto?!

Inuyasha volvió a negar con la cabeza. Kagome decidida giró la cabeza hacia Sango. Ella que sabía que su hermano era cuidadoso en el volante, sonrió servicialmente.

-Nunca, ni siquiera una infracción-respondió.

-No puede ser! Es prácticamente imposible no tener aunque sea un pequeño accidente-razonó Kagome convencida-nadie, repito nadie... puede manejar tan bien. Por último lo habrán chocado por atrás...

-Pues lamento decepcionarte, Higurashi-Alzó la copa como si fuese a beber a su salud, pero se detuvo dejando la copa sobre la mesa-Jamás me han detenido, ni he chocado a nadie.

-Me disculpan?-dijo Sango-Iré un momento al tocador.

Kagome quiso seguirla, pero Sango parecía realmente apurada, pues no esperó respuesta alguna. Kagome sintió la penetrante mirada del hombre en su rostro. Decidida a no mirarlo para no cometer ninguna imprudencia, se concentró en su copa. El líquido transparente se movía levemente cuando golpeada con cuidado la base. Se entretuvo así un momento hasta que alguien le quitó la copa. Inuyasha la miró alzando una ceja dejando la copa lejos de ella. Había perdido la paciencia con el constante sonido.

-Hoy te dejaron salir sin niñera?-preguntó irónico. Kagome, molesta pretendió levantarse, pero se golpeó bajo la mesa con una de las patas. Prefirió quedarse sentada, temiendo que si lo intentaba volteara la mesa.

-Señor Taisho-exclamó en voz baja-me haría el favor de devolverme mi copa?

-Por qué viniste sola?-preguntó Inuyasha que al parecer no había escuchado su pregunta retórica.

-Por qué pregunta?-exclamó a la defensiva la azabache.

-No es de mucha costumbre que al club venga una mujer sola. No es bien visto, quizá-Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada. El noto que el utilizaba era demasiado insolente.

-No es asunto suyo!-espetó furiosa.

-Como tampoco es asunto mío el accidente con Tsubaki?

-Exactamente, no es asunto suyo. Aunque aun no sé como es posible que usted sepa sobre el accidente, aquello no le concierne en lo más mínimo!-respondió Kagome orgullosa. Inuyasha sonrió hacia un costado ¿Qué diría esa mujer si supiera que él era el novio de la cantante?. Realmente estaba disfrutando mucho sacando de quicio a la azabache.

Inuyasha se hizo hacia delante. La llamó con un dedo seductor. Kagome lo miró desconfiada, pero sintió la irresistible tentación de acercarse a él y ver que tan cerca podían estar.

-Quiere saber como me enteré?-preguntó Inuyasha. Kagome con mucha curiosidad, asistió con la cabeza. El ojidorado le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se acercara. Kagome comprendiendo que no le diría si no se aproximaba, se avecinó a su hermoso rostro. Cuando estuvo tan cerca de él su corazón amenazó con salirse de su pecho de lo fuerte que latía. De cerca, sus profundos ojos eran mucho más impresionantes y deslumbrantes. Aquellos ojos dorados que podrían haber detenido una muchedumbre, esos ojos que podían derretirla con tanta facilidad que caería rendida sin necesidad de más esfuerzo-Aquello tampoco le incumbe-susurró Inuyasha.

Kagome se atragantó con la respuesta. Se incorporó con brusquedad, molesta por haber caído en el juego de Inuyasha. Estuvo tentada de golpearlo bajo la mesa. Avergonzada corrió la vista al comprender lo vulnerable que se volvía cuando el posaba sus ojos sobre ella. Inuyasha, complacido, tomó su copa y bebió por su victoria. La contempló fascinado. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y parecía una niña pequeña refunfuñada, como si la acabaran de privar de un capricho.

-Qué edad tienes Kagome?-preguntó al dejar su copa sobre la mesa.

Kagome giró la cabeza para mirarlo frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Qué demonios le importaba a él la edad que ella tenía?. Sólo estaba queriendo enfurecerla ¿Para qué?. Inuyasha captó la duda.

-Pareces menor que mi hermana-dijo como si aquello lo explicara-y me pareces demasiado "chica" para ser la dueña de una empresa.

-Soy la dueña de dos empresas, Señor Taisho...-Pero luego pensó que eso no era completamente verdad. "Recuerda que las tierras de Vieille Ville no son tuyas" pensó con evidente pena.

-Qué pasó? Olvidó comprar el vestido de su baile de primavera?-notando la decepción en el rostro de ella.

-Qué intenta decirme?! Me cree una colegiala?!

-Me ha quitado las palabras de la boca.

-Es suficiente señor Taisho!-exclamó molesta casi golpeando la mesa con la mano-no sé que tiene usted en mi contra, pero no ha hecho más que lanzarme ridiculeces para molestarme!

-No creí que le molestara!-rió Inuyasha fastidiando aún más a Kagome-créame, muchas mujeres lo tomarían como un halago.

-Usted considera un halago que lo considere un estudiante de secundaria?! Porque lo que realmente está intentando decirme es que soy inmadura ¿no?.

-Usted debería considerar un halago que admire su belleza juvenil.

Kagome se quedó quieta sintiendo sus mejillas subir de temperatura. Obviamente, él sabía que Sango venía pues la azabache no pudo responder cuando la castaña se volvió a sentar. En parte lo agradeció. No hubiese sabido que decir ni mucho menos como reaccionar ante la seductora mirada que el ojidorado le había lanzado con un atrevimiento que la deshizo.

-De qué hablaban?-preguntó Sango sonriendo.

-Nada importante-respondió Inuyasha devolviéndole la copa a Kagome.

El resto del almuerzo pasó en completo silencio por parte de Kagome que se limitó a responder como monosílabos las preguntas de Sango y evitando mirar a Inuyasha que ahora le parecía aún más atractivo que antes.

Era realmente impresionante la forme soberbia con que lograba atraer hasta la más distraídas de las mirada. La forma en que cautivaba con su voz, tan seductora y varonil, que demostraba toda la seguridad con la que se desenvolvía. La forma en que erguía en la silla, intimidando con su postura, con su altura. Pero sobre todo, como dominaba con su mirada, siempre fría y calculadora. Para Kagome era imposible no sentir que el aire se le escapaba cada vez que la miraba, quizá estudiándola. Reconociendo cada facción, cada actitud. Tenía una mirada profunda, altanera... En algún aspecto le recordó a Kikyo. Siempre pensando en negocios. Ese hombre debía ser como su hermana. Con su cabeza centrada en su trabajo, buscando la forma más eficiente de llevar a cabo alguna fusión o administrando con mano dura. ¿A qué se dedicaría? Quizá era abogado, por la forma en que solía dirigieres a las personas, mostrando una confianza envidiable o quizá era el importante director de un banco, o un académico dedicado a la historia ¿No había dicho Sango que la casa donde vivía había sido decorada al gusto de Inuyasha? Al menos en eso se parecían...

-Kagome...-Sango le tocó el hombro tratando de llamar su atención.

-Sí?-preguntó algo sobresaltada. Se había quedado mirando su copa, perdida en sus pensamientos, que avergonzada, iban dirigidos a un hombre sentado al lado suyo.

Escuchó la melodía de su canción favorita. "Mi celular!" reconoció. Buscó en su cartera, corriendo la billetera, las llaves de su auto y casa, esquivando el lápiz labial y un pequeño espejo. Cuando por fin lo encontró, Inuyasha afirmaba el aceite y una copa, mientras que Sango sujetaba las dos restantes.

-Aló?-Se levantó buscando algo de privacidad.

Inuyasha la contempló admirando la belleza que irradiaba. Era fascinante, como una criatura en problemas que sin darse cuenta logra meterse aun más en ellos. Antes le molestaba su torpeza, pero no le habían bastado más de un par de minutos para ser completamente cautivado por su personalidad y carisma. Jamás había visto a una mujer que se sonrojara tan seguido y eso era, evidentemente, demasiado atrayente para un hombre. Deseaba descubrir la cantidad de misterios que guardaba esa chica. Quería saber con cuanta frecuencia se golpeaba la pierna al pasar, cuantas veces tropezaba, la cantidad de cosas que botaba sin querer. ¿era realmente una costumbre o solo le ocurría cuando estaba cerca de él? Quería saber si miraba de lo misma forma a todos, si caminaba siempre con tanta naturalidad... quería sentarse y poder contemplarla, solo para él, solo él.

De repente descubrió un abrasador deseo. Sonrió mientras ella se movía de un lado para otro hablando y hablando, quizá dando alguna indicación, comprendiendo que no podría evitar conseguir lo que deseaba. La quería, solo por una noche. Quería saber si su evidente pureza y sencillez se mostraba de la misma forma entre sus brazos...

-En qué piensas Inuyasha?

-Negocios-respondió satisfecho de si mismo. Al fin y al cabo aquello que pretendía hacer con Kagome era algo rutinario. Tomó su copa y la alzó motivando a Sango con la cabeza para que hiciera lo mismo-Brindemos.

-Por qué brindaremos?-preguntó Sango entretenida.

-Por los placeres de esta vida-respondió desviando su vista hasta la azabache que sonrió segundos antes de que su vista se topara con la dorada de Inuyasha. Fue un segundo casi eterno.

Kagome sintió un alarmante cosquilleo en el estómago. Un vago recuerdo de el sueño de esa mañana y un inexplicable sentimiento de bienestar al saber que el la miraba.

Inuyasha, fiel a su regla de oro, simplemente sintió deseo y curiosidad. Aquello que observaba era su más reciente objetivo y él jamás se daba por vencido. La tendría...

"Claro que la tendré" pensó alzando la copa en dirección de Kagome mirándola con anhelo, brindando por todo lo que tenía en mente.

**o.o.o.o**

**Hola a todos!! Perdón si en capi tiene algún error ortográfico o de sintaxis pero no lo revisé mucho, me quedé sin tiempo!! **

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Nere, ****yuiren3****, PaauLaa, tezka, Aabla,**

**melitona chan****The Princess Izayoi****Natsumi Ishida**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Dejen muuucho Reviews!**

**((Para todos aquellos lectores Chilenos que darán la prueba de selección universitaria el próximo lunes y martes, este capi va para usted! Transmitiendo fuerza y ánimo. Solo confíen en sus conocimientos!!! Nos vemos en la Universidad! XD)) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Algunos personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi **

**Vieille Ville**

**Capítulo cuatro: "Agradables y desagradables coincidencias"**

**Por Jane.Camui**

Cuando Kagome volvió a su asiento pudo advertir que algo había cambiado. No era psíquica, ni mucho menos adivina, simplemente se debía a la renovada forma en que cierto hombre de ojos dorados la miraba. Sí, definitivamente había cambiado. Ya no era solo altiva, sino que había reemplazado su burla e ironía por una perturbadora mirada de decisión que la hacía sentir terriblemente incómoda.

El resto del almuerzo no duró mucho, por suerte pues tuvo que pasarse la mitad del tiemo esquivando su mirada y recordó, casi con júbilo que la esperaban en su despacho para firmar unos documentos. Al despedirse, se sintió tremendamente tonta cuando con galantería Inuyasha tomó su mano y la besó.

-Hasta pronto-susurró bastante cerca de su rostro y con sus ojos clavas en los de ella. Era como si quisiera decirle algo. De solo recordarlo se estremecía.

Kagome casi enrojeció de ira maldiciéndose a si misma por ser tan vulnerable. Sabía por qué hacía todo eso. Era tan simple como estúpido, quería ponerla nerviosa. De seguro quería saber hasta que punto Kagome aguantaba. Pero ya estaba bastante cansada de la evidente manipulación de Inuyasha. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con todas sus reacciones. Mejillas Sonrojadas, movimientos torpes, miradas furibundas. Ella no actuaba así, ni siquiera frente a sus novios.

¿Dónde había quedado esa fuerza que siempre mostraba¿Dónde quedó ese orgullo que su madre tanto se esforzó en forjarle¿Dónde estaba la decisión, la tranquilad, el encanto?. ¿Dónde estaba su temple dominante¿Su carisma¡¿Dónde demonios estaba su personalidad¡¿Dónde se metió esa mujer que no se dejaba dominar¿Dónde quedó la chica transigente pero resuelta?. Esa que todos admiraban...

Bueno, quizá si era algo despistada. Solía olvidar la mochila o los trabajos en casa cuando iba a al instituto. También muchas veces olvidaba las indicaciones que le habían entregado o alguna información importante, sin contar que siempre llegaba atrasada. En cierta forma, en todo aquello que no fuera trabajo era un completo desastre. Lo único que siempre le salía bien eran los negocios. Tenía un tacto admirable para identificar un mercado competente o para saber si una publicidad causaría el impacto requerido.

Pero en su vida personal... más dolores de cabeza que otra cosa y luego de que perdiera _Vieille__Ville_ solo sería el desastre de su vida personal.

Cuando pequeña tenía a Miroku que la ayudaba a salir de los muchos líos que armaba sin querer. Tenía a Kikyo corrigiendo sus modales y enseñándole aquellas cosas que Kagome pasaba por alto, incluso cuando tanto se había esforzado para olvidarlos. Tenía a su padre que la hacía sentir orgullosa de llevar el apellido Higurashi y a su hermosa madre, que demasiado temprano se marchó de su lado, mostrándole con dulce mano la forma correcta de dirigir un negocio difícil de llevar por la alta competencia extranjera y más aún si se era mujer.

No podía creer que fuera a perder el viñedo... tan rápido como el suspiro entre sus labios.

Y era en esos momentos, en que todo parecía turbio y oscuro, cuando se sentía terriblemente sola. Claro, podía contar con sus hermanos, siempre dispuestos a escucharla, pero quería tener a alguien con quien desquitarse incluso de ellos. Alguien que la apoyara sin importar un estúpido contrato. Que le tomara la mano y le dijera que ella estaba en lo siento, que no interesaba lo que los otros dijeran. Una mano cálida, acogedora, que lograra alentarla, levantarla, animarla. Ese apoyo incondicional en alguien que se ama. Pero por más que se esforzaba en buscarlo... no lo encontraba...

Se imaginó siendo rodeada por unos fuertes brazos que la protegían de todo el exterior, de toda aquella maldad, de toda la injusticia. Unos brazos varoniles que la defendían y jamás la abandonaban. Que la apretaba con afecto, con cariño. Casi podía sentir la calidez de su respiración junto a ella y su tranquilizador susurro, regalándola lindas palabras. Una noche tranquila, juntos...

Ni siquiera eso tenía. No contaba con la tranquilidad de encontrar aquella sonrisa amiga que tomara su preocupación y la renegara lejos...

-Ni siquiera eso tengo...

o.o.o.o

Sango contempló su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor antes de que Inuyasha se sentara en el asiento del piloto. Contempló sus ojos, grandes y oscuros, tristes e ilusionados. Suspiró. Últimamente era a lo único a lo que se dedicaba. Suspirar y pensar en lo triste que se sentía.

Se corrió cuando su hermano se sentó a su lado. Otro suspiro y una mirada furibunda de Inuyasha que no logró captar. Cruzó el cinturón de seguridad. Al menos en el club nadie la molestaba con autógrafos y fotografías. Se sentía tremendamente triste... y sabía muy bien por qué.

Aunque adoraba a su hermano y estaba muy agradecida de que decidiera pasar el día con ella, no pudo evitar sentir que lo hacía más por responsabilidad que por cariño. Se había comportado preocupado y cariñoso, igual que siempre. Nada había cambiado. La cambiaba de lugar cuando sentía que alguien la miraba mucho o fulminaba con la mirada si alguna persona la rozaba siquiera... pero estaba tan apenada de su vida, de su monotonía, que sentía que nada valía realmente la pena... o que todo era una pantalla...

Su vida era un mar de obligaciones. Ya no era el típico disfrute al subirse al escenario. No podía sonreír a cualquier persona, ni mucho menos hablar con despreocupación. Tenía que cuidar cada uno de sus movimientos, con quien andaba y a quien hablaba. Y por otro lado estaba el compromiso con la casa disquera, que cada cierto tiempo la hostigaban con el cumpliendo del contrato. "Tengo que grabar el nuevo disco y no tengo ninguna canción" era como si la inspiración le jugara una mala pasada desapareciendo cuando más la necesitaba. Se sentaba delante de su computadora, pensando en lo que sentía, pero las palabras no tenían ritmo, no tenían sonido. Estaba comenzando a aceptar que necesitaba a un compositor... algo que le fastidiaba pues si era cantante quería ser ella misma la que escribiera sus canciones, pero tenía que admitir que con su estado lo único que conseguía eran unos versos suicidas que causarían más estragos que admiración.

Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo contar de abandonar esos sentimientos de tristeza que la abordaban con tanta frecuencia, sólo por escribir una canción llena de alegría y amor.

-Y has pensado en eso de acepar trabajar para Higurashi?

Volvió el rostro hacia su hermano que tenía la vista fija en la carretera. Si, lo había pensado y su decisión no flaqueaba. Por mucho que Hoyo tratara de convencerla le seguía pareciendo una tonta idea. Ella no sabía posar, solo lo hacía cuando la disquera se lo imponía, cuando se iba a hacer el disco. Para las entrevistas no posaba, sus fotos eran conocidas por su naturalidad, más que por ser fotogénica.

-No, no lo he pensado mucho-mintió sonriendo con tristeza-ella es muy agradable, pero realmente...-suspiró cansada-yo no soy modelo.

Inuyasha asistió complacido. No quería que su hermana anduviera por allí mostrando su cuerpo con ropas que más que cubrir exhibían. Eso era para mujeres como Tsubaki con cuerpos que ellas mismas hicieron, que pagaron. Unos cuerpos de plástico.

-Parece que te gusta más la idea de que no acepte-reconoció Sango captando la mirada de su hermano.

-La verdad es que sí. La atención que trae consigo es tan peligrosa como agradable, y no es para ti. No podrías con ella. Tu dedícate a cantar que es lo que haces mejor.

No supo si aquello era un halago o no, pero le molestó tremendamente. ¿Inuyasha no la consideraba capaz de lucirse¿Era eso lo que quería decirle?. Se removió en el asiento, corriendo su rostro hacia otro lado. Contempló el campo pasar. Cantar, cantar, cantar... ya no le era tan placentero. No tenía nada que expresar...

El resto del camino fue tan silenciosos como incómodo. Inuyasha sabía el efecto de sus palabras y por mucho que se arrepentía de haberlas dicho, la disculpa no estaba dentro de su vocabulario. No lo había hecho, ni lo haría nunca. Además, Sango estaba más segura en casa, detrás de un escenario con miles de guardias y policías que junto a un grupo de fotógrafos con ideas descabelladas. Sango era tan inocente que podría caer en un juego perjudicial. Las modelos no tenían límites. Él lo sabía bien.

Recordó a una antigua amiga. Midoriko. La mujer tenía un cuerpo despampanante que ostentaba con pequeños vestidos y aunque era una buena mujer su mirar petulante no pasaba desapercibido. Por otro lado, cuando la mujer no estaba sobre la pasarela caminando con paso decidido y dejando que todos la devoraban con la mirada, se andaba desmayando en los camarines. Las exigencias del mundo del modelaje eran muchas y sin excepciones. Apenas tomaba agua y muy pocas veces comía algo que tuviera la suficiente proteína como para mantenerla en pie más de dos horas. Si incluso se había desvanecido en sus brazos... En ese momento decidió que era mejor tenerla como amiga que como amante. Había sido tan patético.

-Parece que a ti también te simpatizó mucho la señorita Kagome-dijo Sango cruzada de brazos.

Inuyasha sonrió con malicia. Sí, le simpatizaba mucho. Lo suficiente como para hacer con ella lo que pretendió realizar con Midoriko antes de que esta se desmayara.

Aparcó junto a un jaguar negro. Lo reconoció al instante. "Demonios" pensó. Lo único bueno de ver el auto de su hermano fue que Sango sonrió y se bajó del automóvil con entusiasmo. Sesshomaru estaba en su casa... "Maldición!!" pensó Inuyasha cerrando con demasiada fuerza la puerta de su auto.

Siguió con paso lento, con la esperanza de que una urgente llamada telefónica le impidiera saludar a la indeseable visita. Cerró la puerta que Sango dejó abierta y entró en la sala quitándose la chaqueta. El mayordomo, que se había acercado con rapidez, recibió la prenda. Allí estaba él. Parado en medio de la sala. Tan detestable como siempre.

-Vaya! Que agradable sorpresa-soltó con sarcasmo.

Sango abrazaba a su hermanastro con cariño. Inuyasha lo fulminó con resentimiento. Nunca se habían llevado bien, no lo hacían ahora y jamás pasaría. Era tan común escucharlos discutir como verlos pasarse por alto como si no existiera. Ninguno de los dos quería entender las razones del otro por muy lógicas que fueran. Ambos querían ser dueños de la verdad y con personalidades tan fuertes era difícil que se hicieran comprender.

-Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Inuyasha de forma fría.

-Veo que no estas tan feliz de verme como Sango-respondió

-Evítate el tono irónico.

Sango frunció el entrecejo mirando molesta a Inuyasha. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que empezar una pelea? Al menos Sesshomaru no había hecho nada para fastidiarlo. De hecho, la sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios era bastante extraña, pero no podía decirse que fuera burlesca. "Como solía serlo" pensó la chica.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte y estoy seguro que después de escucharlo no estarás tan disgustado con mi presencia.

Le lanzó una carpeta llena de papeles que tomo desprevenido a Inuyasha. Logró atraparla con un ágil movimiento apenas de la punta impidiendo que los papeles que almacenaba se esparcieran por el piso. Sango suspiró aliviada. Inuyasha habría provocado un incendio con su ira si la carpeta se le escapaba de las manos. Mataría a Sesshomaru con la mayor de las miradas de desprecio. Aunque la que le "regaló" estuvo bastante cerca.

-Revisa los papeles Inuyasha. Estarás realmente encantado.

Inuyasha salió de la sala camino a su despacho pensando en lo mucho que detestaba a su hermano y como le gustaría regalarle un pasaje a una isla solitaria y sin salida. Sintió los pasos detrás suyo. Lo estaba siguiendo ¿Por qué no se quedaba a hacer vida social con su hermana en lugar de fastidiarlo con esa mirada de suficiencia que siempre le dirigía?. Era como si se creyera mejor que él... ¡Cuanto detestaba escucharlo, verlo y oírlo!

Se sentó en su silla de cuero oscuro. Sesshomaru permaneció parado delante del escritorio, con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, frente a él, con su característico aire de arrogancia. Sango también los había seguido, más por precaución que por curiosidad. Más valía estar cerca cuando esos dos comenzaban a discutir.

El mayor indicó la carpeta con su mirada.

-Vamos-lo apremió con poca paciencia.

El pelinegro la abrió. Eran más de diez papeles, algunas fotocopias y un documento bastante antiguo. Cogió el documento. Lo escudriñó con atención. Unas tierras, un trato y un contrato que no se había cumplido. Leyó con rapidez las líneas que describían las partes pactadas. Un minuto después tomó los papeles. "Las tierras al norte de Osaka que actualmente son ocupadas como viñedo..." ¿Qué era todo eso? "Según el articulo número ocho del contrato firmado entre ambas partes, aquellas tierras son por legalidad del descendiente directo y último luego de cumplido el plazo establecido y especificado" pasó la vista con rapidez, los fragmentos llegaban a sus ojos extrañándolo.

Sesshomaru disfrutó contemplando el cambiante rostro de su medio hermano. Sango, miraba de uno a otro sin entender. Por un momento el rostro de Inuyasha era de incredulidad, luego fruncía el entrecejo, pero finalmente, cuando terminó de leer el documento alzó la mirada hasta su hermano interrogándolo.

-Qué demonios es esto?-preguntó sin creer lo que acababa de leer.

-No lo has entendido?-la sonrisa de burla en sus labios era tan parecida a la del pelinegro que era difícil no decir que eran hermanos.

-Sango-dijo Inuyasha con más brusquedad de la que hubiese querido-Nos dejas un momento a solas, por favor.

La castaña dudó durante un instante, pero la mirada de Inuyasha no admitía negativas. Asistió con lentitud. Cuando Sango salió del despacho Inuyasha se levantó. Dejó el documento con fuerza sobre la mesa provocando un sonido sordo. Miró a su medio hermano buscando con mirada interrogativa.

-Qué demonios es esto?-preguntó nuevamente.

Sesshomaru tomó la carpeta y buscó una hoja entre las que su hermano había pasado por alto. Le explicó en pocas palabras todo lo que él ya había leído. El pacto entre Naraku y Kaede, el hijo que nunca se engendró y las tierras que, por lo tanto, pertenecían a la familia de la madre de Inuyasha.

-Tú eres el último descendiente de Naraku... El embustero maldito que tenías como bisabuelo hizo un pacto con una mujer de mala clase que terminó no cumpliéndolo, no porque no quisiera, sino porque estaba imposibilitada. Las tierras pasan, por lo tanto, luego de tres generaciones de vuelta a aquella familia que prestó o pasó, más bien, la plata.

-Y por qué iba a querer yo unas tierras?-preguntó Inuyasha con burla-no me digas que crees que me pondré a cultivar arroz...-Soltó una fría carcajada.

-No, quizá no arroz Inuyasha-espetó Sesshomaru-pero sí uvas. Cepas. Vino.

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo. Le entregó la hoja que ya había sacado de la carpeta. Inuyasha casi se la quitó de las manos.

-Como leerás allí, y lo habrías hecho antes si no fueras tan...-sonrió al encontrar la palabra precisa "estúpido"- negligente con tu lectura, las tierras que reclamamos como tuyas son...

-Vieille Ville-terminó Inuyasha luego de leer la hoja con la misma rapidez que minutos antes.

-Así es-se regodeó Sesshomaru-Esas tierras son tuyas, hermanito.

Pasó un minuto en el cual ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. Inuyasha demasiado sorprendido con lo que acababa de saber. Un montón de dudas saltaban a su mente y a medida que iba leyendo los documentos restantes se fueron aclarando. Era tan antiguo el contrato y peor aún cuando se trataba de una fotocopia, que a duras penas se diferenciaban las palabras, pero allí estaba. Todo lo que su medio hermano le había dicho, claramente estipulado por Naraku.

-Pero...-dijo finalmente-que pasa con Sango? Ella también?

-No. A pesar de que Sango es heredera también de Izayoi, por una cláusula del contrato ella no podrá acceder a las tierras. Si te fijas en el artículo número dieciocho, las tierras deben estar a nombre de un hombre. Es una condición para la legalidad. Cosas del oficio.

-Por qué?-preguntó Inuyasha frunciendo el entrecejo.

-En ese tiempo la mujer no tenía ni voz ni voto. Y según lo que pude averiguar de Naraku, sus deseos de tener un descendiente seguramente lo llevaron a pesar en sus próximas generaciones. De esa forma se aseguraba de que su apellido no se perdía. Cosa que no ocurrió, obviamente...

Inuyasha que había estado pendiente de cada palabra, perdió el hilo de su hermano cuando llegando a un párrafo descubrió una insólita coincidencia. Se sentó en su silla de cuero releyendo el párrafo. "Para adquirir completa jurisdicción sobre las tierras ya establecidas con anterioridad en este documento se requiere y pone como condición la compra de las instalaciones sobre dichas tierras. Por lo tanto y haciendo completo caso a ello, es un requerimiento que la persona en la cual sobre caen las tierras adquiera de forma formal, vale decir, pagando por ellas, todas aquellas formas construidas sobre las tierras. Es decir, que se compre el viñedo Vieille Ville que en la actualidad pertenece a la familia Higurashi".

-Quien es el dueño del viñedo?-preguntó con voz profunda excitado por lo que acababa de descubrir.

-Dueña-le corrigió su hermano-Aun no la conozco, hasta el momento solo he hablado con su hermano, Miroku. Pero si mal no recuerdo es la mejor de los hermanos. Se llama Kagome.

Inuyasha dejó salir una fría y calculadora risa. Aquello le resultaba tan cómico como decepcionante. Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, sonriendo con una satisfacción que nunca había sentido. La satisfacción de sentir que tenía a esa mujer casi comiendo de su mano. Aunque quizá aquello destrozara sus recientes planes de querer tener una noche de pasión con la azabache.

-Aunque mañana la conoceré. Tenemos una reunión con ella. Su hermano la concertó. Espero que ella esté igual de dispuesta que su hermano. La verdad es que hasta el momento todo ha resultado muy fácil.

-Ten la seguridad-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo fríamente-de que ella no será tan amable.

o.o.o.o

-Señorita Kagome!! Kagome!!

-Ah?

La asistente caminaba con rapidez por el pequeño pasillo que separaba los barriles. Le hacía señas a su jefa sonriendo con amabilidad. No era de extrañar que unos cuantos obreros se detuvieran de sus labores para contemplarla. Era algo pequeña, pero sus ojos celestes y su largo cabello café rojizo eran suficiente motivo para detener durante unos segundos el nivel de producción.

Kagome, que iba junto al feje de bodega y el encargado de contabilidad, se encaminó a su encuentro ocultando la risita que siempre aparecía cuando los hombres se paraban a mirar a su asistente. Trató de reprenderlos con la mirada, pero sus empleados sabían que no lo hacía en serio. Kagome tenía fama de ser la jefa más flexible que existía en toda Osaka. No por nada el viñedo salió elegido como el mejor lugar para trabajar del último año.

-No vez lo que causas cuando aparecer aquí Ayame?-preguntó divertida la azabache.

-Lo siento, pero tu hermano me obligó a buscarte. No andas con tu teléfono celular, así que me vi obligada a entrar-respondió la joven empleada con una sonrisa pícara.

-Y qué es lo que necesita mi hermano con tanta urgencia?!-preguntó fastidiada. Miroku solo le hablaba para darle malas noticias.

Ayame le entregó un papel amarillo de recados. Su letra rápida y casi inelegible le indicaba que mañana tenía una reunión urgente e inaplazable a las nueve de la mañana. Kagome sospechó que aquello tenía algo que ver con el contrapaso de las tierras. "Demonios, demonios, demonios" pensó molesta. Arrugó el papel bajo la sorprendida mirada de su asistente.

-Dile que recibí el mensaje y que se puede ir un rato largo a la mierda-refunfuñó la chica apretando el papel en su mano. Ayame alzó una ceja incrédula.

-Sí, claro...-dijo la ojos celestes-como si fuera capaz de decirle eso al guapo de tu hermano...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo!!-exclamó con impaciencia-dile que recibí el mensaje, que estaré aquí con una radiante sonrisa y encantada a las nueve de la mañana, con pastelitos y té para todos!

-Muy bien. Le diré que recibiste el mensaje y que estarás aquí. Nada más.

-No sé por qué preguntas si al final haces lo que quieres...

o.o.o.o

Cuando Sango entró en el comedor para la cena, su hermano y Sesshomaru ya estaban sentados. Sintió la tensión en el ambiente como un aire gélido y denso. "Qué agradable comer así" pensó sentándose frente a Sesshomaru. Como siempre y por ser su casa, Inuyasha ocupaba la parte más alta de la mesa. Sonrió tratando de alegrar un poco la situación, pero ni ella tenía ánimos para luchar contra los estragos en la relación de ambos hermanos. Para lo único que si se iba a esforzar era para comunicar una decisión que acababa de tomar...

-Y...-dijo poniéndose la servilleta de tela sobre las piernas-Kagura se encuentra bien?

-Sí-respondió con frialdad el mayor-hoy tenía una cena a beneficio.

-Sí, tu esposa solo se dedica a eso ¿No?-soltó Inuyasha con aire casual. Sintió un fuerte puntapié bajo la mesa. Miró a su hermana con una sonrisa furiosa.

-Puede ser-aceptó el hombre-pero sería peor el ocultar mis relaciones. Digo-tomó su copa de vino-al menos no oculto a mi novia-le lanzó una mirada significativa.

Sango, que estaba muy atenta, no se le escapó aquella ojeada.

-De qué estás hablando?-preguntó mirando primero a uno y luego a otro.

-Ah!-dijo encantado Sesshomaru-no le has dicho a Sango sobre tu noviecita?

-Cállate-susurró Inuyasha furioso. ¿Cómo se había enterado de eso?"

-Qué novia?!-preguntó Sango frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Inuyasha está saliendo con Tsubaki ¿No sabías?

Sango abrió la boca horrorizada. Quiso decir algo pero todo lo que se le vino a la mente era tan burdo y vulgar que prefirió callar, pues no estaba dispuesta a rebajarse al nivel de esa mujer, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Miró a su hermano furiosa. ¿Cómo podía estar con esa mujer horrible?. Todos sabían la fama de cualquiera que rondaba a la tributada cantante.

-No lo puedo creer!-dijo finalmente en un susurro-por qué no me dijiste?!

-Para qué te iba a decir?! Pensé que me iba a salvar de tu escándalo-susurró esperando que ella no lo escuchara.

-Esa mujer es horrible!!-dijo Sango indignada-entre todas con las que podrías estar, por qué tiene que ser ella?!!

-Supongo que su razón es más físico carnal, que sentimental amoroso-aportó Sesshomaru. Sango hizo una mueca-En fin, acabo de recordar que mi esposa que sólo sirve para cenas benéficas me espera. Buenas noches.

Inuyasha se iba a levantar para dejarle un muy merecido ojo morado cuando la mirada de su hermana lo detuvo. Tenía le respiración agitada causa de su molestia.

-Ah! Inuyasha-dijo Sesshomaru antes de abandonar el salón-recuerda que mañana tenemos la reunión. Nos encontramos un cuarto para las nueve en mi despacho.

-Descuida-dijo Inuyasha con los dientes apretados-estaré allí sin falta.

-Buenas noches Sango, que duermas bien-se despidió el hombre.

Sango esperó a que el albino saliera para dejar con indignación la servilleta sobre la mesa. Inuyasha suspiró buscando paciencia.

-Eres un... un... –Sango estaba ahogada con su enojo-Tu sabes que esa mujer me detesta! Que se pasa la mitad del tiempo hablando mal de mí!

-Lo sé Sango, por eso mismo!!-casi rugió Inuyasha. Se levantó tirando la servilleta. Ese maldito de Sesshomaru se las iba a pagar.

-Sabes lo que más detesto de ti?!-exclamó Sango levantándose también. Una criada, que venía con los platos de la cena, se devolvió cuan rápido entró.

-Vaya! Hasta que Sanguito sacó sus garras-rió Inuyasha con crueldad-Qué es lo que más detestas de mí?!

Sango negó con la cabeza rabiosa. ¿Por qué siempre atacaba de esa forma?. Y de repente, casi de forma milagrosa se le ocurrió la mejor forma de castigarle. Castigarle por su desconfianza, por su cuasi traición, por estar saliendo con esa horrible mujer que la insultaba cada vez que podía. Lo miró con una determinación que aprendió de los Taisho, esa mirada que indicaba que nadie pasaba sobre ella sin recibir un puntapiés doloroso.

Sí, cuando había bajado había decidido por fin si aceptar o no la propuesta de las Higurashi. Su negativa parecía tan profunda y determinada como su mirada en ese momento, pero la gran diferencia era que ese "no" rotundo se transformó en una gran aceptación. Eso molestaría tanto a Inuyasha...

-Sabes?!-gritó la chica mirándolo acusadoramente-espero que seas muy feliz con Tsubaki, por que lo que es yo voy a firmar el contrato con Sweet!

-Qué?!-aquello tomó completamente desprevenido a Inuyasha.

-Sí, me voy a convertir en modelo. ¿No lo es también Tsubaki? Y ya que sales con ella supongo que lo apruebas ¿no?.

-Lo vas a hacer solo para molestarme!!-rugió Inuyasha. Sus ojos emanaban furia, pero Sango no se dejó intimidar.

-Quizá así sea!!-gritó de vuelta Sango saliendo del comedor con su paso firme y decidido-Que coincidencia! Cada día nos parecemos más tu novia y yo!!

o.o.o.o

Kagome no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche. Se removió en su cama especulando una y otra vez sobre la reunión del día siguiente. Finalmente contemplando su reloj despertador comprendió que ya nada sacaba intentando conciliar el sueño. Faltaba un poco más de media hora para que sonara. Decidió matar el tiempo y se dirigió a su gran cuarto armario buscando un traje lo suficientemente elegante y sofisticado. Quería verse radiante. Al menos que una parte de ella se mostrara implacable.

Eligió un conjunto color crema que compró en su último viaje a Italia. Se le ajustaba perfectamente la cintura acrecentando sus pechos. Sentía que lucía muy bien. Esperaba utilizar su buen aspecto como un punto a su favor. Se maquilló utilizando una base y corregidor ocultando las ojeras que amenazaban con aparecer en cualquier momento.

Ya se había imaginado el aspecto que tendría el hombre. Seguramente ya estaba avanzado en edad. Un hombre con mucho dinero, sin duda. De esos hombre lujuriosos que se pasaban el día completo en los casinos recreando su mirada con las muchas chicas que había alrededor. Sí, de seguro ese hombre era un gran empresario. Gordo, calvo y con una debilidad: las mujeres. Estaba tan segura de que ese hombre tenía que ser así que decidió apuntar su primer paso en su favor en sacarle partido a su físico.

Escuchó sonar el despertador y se lanzó sobre su cama para detener el detestable pitido. Bueno, tendría que cuidar sus modales. No estaba dispuesta a perder el viñedo... ¿Qué tanto estaba inclinada a hacer para recuperarlo?. Se sorprendió a si misma al no estipular límites. Al perecer era más importante de lo que ella misma pensaba.

Una hora después estaba bajándose del automóvil que Miroku le había facilitado. Estacionado en su lugar privado lo contempló deseando que le devolvieran el suyo. "Agradece que no te quitaron tu licencia de conducir" se dijo a si misma alejándose del aparcamiento. Entró en las oficinas saludando con la mano.

Donde segundos antes había estado la azabache, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se bajan del automóvil negro del mayor de los hermanos. Ambos estaban furiosos. Era obvio que una desagradable discusión se había desarrollado. Inuyasha cerró lo más fuerte que pudo y caminó tan rápido alejándose de su hermano como le era posible sin parecer irritado. Sesshomaru se demoró un poco más sacando su maletín con los papeles legales.

Cuando Inuyasha entró en el edificio, Kagome ya se baja en su piso. Saludó con un afectivo beso en la mejilla a Ayame que estaba esperándola con una fuerte taza de café. Abrió la puerta de su oficina.

-no me dijiste que Miroku ya estaba aquí-susurró Kagome a su asistente cuando vio a su hermano hablando por celular apoyando con elegancia sobre su escritorio. Ayame se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una complaciente sonrisa.

-Si... bueno, supongo que Miroku fue muy silencioso al entrar...

-Como si so fuera posible!!-exclamó Kagome. Cerró las puertas de su oficina.

Y en ese preciso momento, los dos hombres Taisho se bajaban de ascensor. Inuyasha miraba con curiosidad a su alrededor, buscando a la mujer que tanto interés le causaba. ¿Sabría ella ya que él era el nuevo dueño de esas tierras?. Esperaba que no. Deseaba ver su rostro de sorpresa con tanta ansiedad. Al menos aquello sería una forma de mejorar esas terrible semana. Entre Sango y Sesshomaru se estaban encargando de hastiarlo con una facilidad casi cómica.

-Tenemos una reunión con la señorita Kagome Higurashi-dijo Sesshomaru a la mujer rubia sentada tras un escritorio.

-Un momento, por favor.

Inuyasha se giró para contemplar un cuadro y la joven secretaria entró descuidadamente en la oficina de Kagome.

-Ya están aquí!-dijo mirando a Miroku.

-Que vayan a la sala de reuniones, por favor!-pidió Ayame. "Luego tendremos una conversación Susuki" pensó la pequeña mujer-Por cierto, te tienes que dirigir a Kagome ¿Recuerdas?-dijo irónicamente.

La mujer asistió con la cabeza, pero al salir pareció olvidarse por completo del mensaje de Ayame, pues le dedicó una coqueta sonrisa al hombre de ojos azules. Kagome le pegó un codazo a su hermano, recibiendo como respuesta un encogimiento inocente de hombros.

-Deja de flirtear con mi secretaria!-exclamó irritada.

Todo parecía una suerte de coincidencias, pues en ese momento cuando la puerta se abrió lo suficiente como para que Kagome viera a las personas fuera de la oficina, su bolígrafo se le resbaló de las manos, teniendo que hincarse para recogerlo. Cuando se incorporó la puerta volvía a estar completamente cerrada.

-Por aquí por favor-dijo Ayame indicando con su mano el camino hacia la sala de reuniones. Antes de que Inuyasha entrara recordó haber dejado su teléfono celular en el automóvil de su hermano. Se disculpó con rapidez y emprendió la marcha de vuelta al estacionamiento.

-Aun tengo tiempo-dijo entrando en el ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron y las del despacho de Kagome se abrieron de par en par. Kagome, Miroku y Ayame salieron. Una más nerviosa que otra.

-Llevas los balances del último año?-preguntó Miroku a su hermana.

-Oh!-Kagome se detuvo en medio del pasillo-Están en contabilidad! Se los pasé ayer al encargado cuando estaba en la bodega! Iré por ellos!

-Si quieres puedo ir yo!-se ofreció la asistente.

-No, no!-se negó Kagome feliz de encontrar una excusa para desaparecer durante un momento.

-De acuerdo, entonces...-Ayame no pudo resistirse y la abrazó-nos vemos luego. Yo no entro, así que te espero en mi oficina. Tengo que ver algunas cosas. Me cuentas todo lo que ocurra ¿si?-le guiñó un ojo dándole apoyo. Kagome le sonrió esperanzada. Todo tenía que salir bien. Ella no podía perder el viñedo.

-Bien, ve por ellos y vuelve rápido!-le urgió su hermano.

Kagome asistió con la cabeza y apretó el botón del ascensor. Esperó un momento. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron su corazón saltó. Hizo una mueca de desagrado acompañado de un movimiento de la mano que indicaba su contrariedad.

-Qué bueno que te encuentro! Ten!

-Demonios!!-susurró Kagome recibiendo los documentos que había olvidado el día anterior-iba por ellos!

-Entonces llegué justo a tiempo!-dijo alegre el hombre.

-Si, como no-dijo con sarcasmo. Miró la sala de reunión no dispuesta a entrar aún-Escucha, si alguien te pregunta, olvidaste un papel en la oficina y yo fui por él. ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero...

-Nos vemos luego!!-dijo despidiéndose con aire infantil con la mano y dirigiéndose hacia las escalaras al notar que el hombre no estaba inclinado a moverse.

Inuyasha miró su reloj, impaciente. ¿Por qué demonios no bajaba el ascensor?. Se le estaba haciendo tarde. De seguro ya estaban todos en la sala de reunión. Miró a su alrededor. Una puerta. La abrió esperando encontrar una escalera. Excelente. Allí estaba la pequeña escaleras de emergencias. Comenzó a subirla saltándose dos escalones.

Seis pisos más arriba, una apurada Kagome baja afirmándose por la baranda de madera. Iba a darse una vuelta por la entrada, ver si todo iba bien y luego subiría. Era una forma eficiente de perder el tiempo. Aferró los papeles con fuerza cuidado de que no se le resbalaran.

Cuando Inuyasha estaba llegando al cuarto piso, Kagome tropezaba del escalón que la dejaba en el mismo. Inuyasha dobló para tomar la siguiente escalera cuando un cuerpo calló sobre el suyo. Kagome se quedó sin aire cuando los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha la aferraron evitando que se diera contra el suelo. Asustada, alcanzó a atrapar los papeles y más se asustó cuando comprendió con quien había chocado.

-Qué... qué!!-dijo la azabache incorporándose. Se alejó del hombre avergonzada-qué hace aquí?!

-Por qué no me extraña que hayas estado a punto de darte contra el suelo?-preguntó Inuyasha burlón.

-Qué hace aquí?!-preguntó nuevamente Kagome esperando que aquello no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

Inuyasha comprendió, complacido, que la azabache no tenía la menor idea de que él era el que reclamaba las tierras. Sonrió con maldad. Estaba disfrutando mucho jugando con esa mujer.

-Vine a hacer unas comprar. Vieille Ville es el mejor vino de todo Japón-dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. A Kagome se le escapó un suspiro de alivio-Qué hace usted aquí, Higurashi?-preguntó tratando de ocultar su diversión.

-Yo trabajo aquí, Señor Taisho!-dijo con dignidad levantando la cabeza orgullosa.

-Oh!-dijo Inuyasha tratando de parecer sorprendido-O sea que a esto se refería cuando me dijo que era dueña de dos empresas ¿no?

-Sí y si me disculpa-dijo molesta por topárselo y avergonzaba por haberle caído encima-Tengo una importante reunión que atender.

-Entonces no la detengo más-se disculpó con galantería-Suerte en esa reunión-le dijo cuando ella volvía sobre sus pasos.

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada. Pensó que no sería malo buscar ayuda espiritual. Alguien que le diera amuletos contra las malas vibras y buscar un cura o monje que la bendijera. Quizá con eso su pésima estrella se acababa.

Inuyasha esperó un momento, contó hasta diez dándole a tiempo a Kagome para entrar en la sala de reunión. Subió la escalera con lentitud y cuidado de no causar ningún sonido estridente. La sorpresa que Kagome se iba a llevar cuando lo viera entrar sería digna del recuerdo.

Kagome entró en la sala de reuniones ahora con prontitud. No quería volver a encontrarse con ese hombre, ni mucho menos ser la protagonista de otra degradante escena.

-Siento mucho la demora-dijo. Contempló al alto hombre-Soy Kagome Higurashi-dijo tendiéndole su mano en señal de saludo.

La sala alargada contaba con una gran mesa rodeada de sillas muy cómodas. Sesshomaru, que ocupaba un puesto después del primero junto a la cabecera donde se sentaría ella, se levantó para estrechar la pequeña mano de la azabache.

-Mucho gusto-dijo con su voz fuerte y masculina. Kagome se quedó sin aire al contemplar los ojos del hombre. "Dorados" pensó con horror-Soy Sesshomaru Taisho. Abogado y hermano de Inuyasha Taisho.

-Perdón?-susurró con lentitud Kagome sintiendo que palidecía.

-Inuyasha Taisho es el descendiente de Naraku. El dueño de las tierras-dijo Miroku que contempló preocupado el rostro de su hermana.

Kagome tuvo que afirmarse de la mesa para no caerse. Las piernas le comenzaban a flaquear y su respiración se volvió alarmantemente alterada. Parecía querer decir algo pero no lograba pronunciar palabra alguna. Miró hacia todas partes, quizá buscando algún lugar por el cual poder escapar. Un desagradable frío le llego en la espalda cuando ni siquiera su hermano había alcanzado a acercársele para preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

-Buenos días!-dijo una voz profunda detrás de Kagome luego de que la puerta se abriera. La azabache no quiso darse vuelta. Estaba más preocupada por su corazón que estaba amenazando con detenerse. Inconcientemente apretó su puño con fuerza. Sintió como sus largas uñas se clavaban en su palma y aquello no le importó.

-Inu...yasha...-susurró Kagome girándose con excesiva lentitud, con la esperanza de que solo fuera un alcance de nombre. Que él hombre que fuera a encontrar al darse vuelta fuera el gordo, calvo y lujurioso hombre que había imaginado.

Pero no... allí estaba él, igual a como minutos antes lo vio. Los temores que sintió cuando se lo tomó en la escalera se hicieron tan presentes que sus ojos se llenaron de odio. "Maldito" pensó con los labios apretados. Él, en cambio, estaba complacido. La miró altaneramente dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa de suficiencia. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de fina tela, disfrutando con todo lo que le hacía. Demasiado satisfecho de si mismo, demasiado fascinado con ella.

Kagome alzó el rostro tratando de mantener la calma y no matarlo. Quiso decirle, solo a través de sus ojos, que aquella esa la iba a pagar de la forma más dolorosa posible. Quiso amenazarle y dejarle muy en claro, pues Kagome Higurashi antes que mujer, era empresaria.

-Te dije que venía a hacer una compra-le dijo el hombre.

o.o.o.o

Contempló su perfecto reflejo en el alto espejo. El vestido negro de cóctel le quedaba tan ajustado que le pareció vergonzoso lucirlo ante la vendedora, aunque la mujer parecía encantada. No paraba de alagar lo bien que le quedaba y lo mucho que realzaba sus bien formadas curvas.

Se giró un poco buscando otro enfoque. No, definitivamente ese vestido a la rodilla y un amplio escote que mostraba más de lo necesario, tenía que ser rechazado con urgencia. Suspiró cansada, caminando de vuelta al probador seguida muy de cerca por su asistente y la vendedora. Parecían algo ansiosas, como si esperaran que fuera a decir algo.

Cerró la pequeña puerta de madera. Se sentó en el sillón de cuero color crema notablemente enfadada. Normalmente disfrutaba escogiendo los vestidos más elegantes y majestuosos que pudiese encontrar. Se podía entretener horas y horas contemplándose decidiendo si el conjunto que lucía era indicado para el próximo desfile al que la habían invitado. Pero en aquel momento, cuando la incertidumbre de si Sango Taisho aceptaría trabajar para ellas la hostigaba al punto de hacer de sus grandes places, comprar y vitrinear, casi una tortura. Lo único que quería era conocer la respuesta de la cantante... ¿Qué iba a hacer si no aceptaba? No quería ni pensarlo. Había contratos que cumplir con las multitiendas que distribuían la marca. Además, dentro de la misma empresa. La temporada primavera-verano tenía una fecha de lanzamiento y era casi imposible aplazarla.

-Señorita Kikyo?!-preguntó la chillona voz de su asistente.

-Qué ocurre?-preguntó la mujer quitándose los zapatos de alto tacón.

-Le han traído el vestido que deseaba-exclamó emocionada la mujer-ese que encargó a París!

Kikyo soltó un suspiro. Al menos la duda no duraría mucho. Ya era martes y la reunión era al día siguiente. Si no aceptaba tendría que buscar un plan c con la mayor rapidez posible... ¿Estaría Kagome tan preocupada como ella?

Definitivamente, No. Kagome tenía otras cosas en la cabeza que estaban bastante lejos de ser Sango y el contrato que esperaban, firmara con Sweet. De hecho, sus pensamientos eran desesperados o mejor dicho, asesinos. Y todos aquellos sentimientos de profundo odio iban dirigidos a un solo hombre: Inuyasha Taisho.

Nada de lo que decía su hermano entraba en su cerebro. Estaba ocupadísima contemplando al hombre sentado al otro lado de la larga mesa. Demasiado ocupada cultivando su odio, demasiado ocupada resistiendo las ganas de levantarse, plantarle una bofetada y marcharse sin más. Estaba demasiado ocupada resistiendo las ganas de llorar, de impotencia, de pena y de furia. Impotencia por ser tan estúpida, por no poder hacer nada en su propio favor. Pena por perder el viñedo y verse tan débil ante esos dos hombres imponentes. Y rabia por ser la tonta víctima de un hombre sin respeto y cruel.

Tampoco Inuyasha escuchaba las palabras de Miroku, y mucho menos escuchó las de su hermano. Su principal preocupación era poder sostener la asesina mirada de la azabache. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero era un juego exquisito que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar. Mucho menos ahora que la tenía comiendo de su mano, cuando sentía que la podía controlar a su antojo. Por su mirada de determinación sabía que no iba a dejar que él le quitara el viñedo y aquello era satisfactorio.

Además, ella se veía exquisita con ese traje. Encajando a la perfección con su cuerpo. Más que nunca quería poder tenerla...

-Kagome!-dijo Miroku tratando de llamar la atención de su hermana. Kagome corrió la vista de Inuyasha que la observaba con deleite. ¿Había hecho algo ella para que él buscara una especia de venganza?. ¿Se merecería realmente todo lo que él le hacía?-Escuchaste lo que dijo el señor Taisho?

-Perdón?-preguntó con frialdad. Vio que delante de ella había un documento. Sesshomaru indicaba con su lápiz el final del acta. Su firma. Tenía que firmar. Miró de forma interrogativa a su hermano-Qué es esto?-preguntó con brusquedad.

-Una registro donde tú renuncias a las tierras de forma voluntaria-le llegó la respuesta del otro lado de la mesa-y que aceptas recibir la suma de quine mil quinientos millones de dólares por todas las instalaciones sobre la tierra. Es una compra, como verás. Y supongo que comprender que la suma ofrecida es más que generosa.

Kagome respiró con dificultad. Ya no le importó quien estuviese allí. Ya no le preocupó en lo más mínimo su educación. Olvidó que era una Higurashi, y se levantó con brusquedad casi botando su asiento. Sus ojos, entrecerrados y llenos de odio, pudieron detener a cualquiera, pero lamentablemente Inuyasha Taisho no era cualquiera. Al contrario. Inuyasha estaba esperando precisamente una reacción como esa por parte de la azabache. Deseaba verla furiosa. Quería saber como se distinguían sus emociones en esos ojos color chocolate.

-Estás muy equivocado si crees que firmaré tal documento, Taisho-dijo con voz firme.

-Debes hacerlo-respondió Inuyasha con tranquilidad-es la forma más... pacífica de llevar a cabo este "desagradable" trámite.

¿Por qué se burlaba de ella de esa forma¿Por qué disfrutaba tanto viéndola sufrir, incómoda, desgraciada?. De repente, toda la fuerza que había logrado conseguir flaqueó contemplando esos dorados ojos que tanto daño le causaban. Quiso salir de allí, encerrarse lejos y poder derramar esas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en ese lugar tan imprudente.

Inuyasha cambió su expresión de suficiencia con lentitud al ver los ojos de la azabache. Estaba seguro de lo que ocurría con ellos. Sí, parecían brillar con una característica que conocía tan bien por su hermana. Quería llorar. La vio apretar los puños sobre la mesa y correr la vista al tiempo que mordía su labios inferior. Tenía la respiración alterada... Inuyasha quiso levantarse, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, la azabache se había disculpado y salido de la sala cerrando con un fuerte portazo.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Miroku tratando de mantenerse imperturbable-Para ella todo esto ha sido muy difícil.

Sesshomaru asistió alcanzando el documento, pero no tuvo siquiera tiempo de guardarlo. Alguien se lo acababa de quitar de las manos. Inuyasha salió de la sala de juntas con impaciencia. Detestaba ver a una mujer llorar. ¡Qué débil era esa Higurashi¡Lo había decepcionado! Cerró la puerta con un portazo que sobresaltó a todo el piso.

Kagome, sobresaltada, se giró. Viendo el rostro furioso de Inuyasha, quien sabe por qué si la que debería estar fuera de sí era ella y no el hombre de ojos dorados, se apresuró a entrar en su despacho. Quizá el destino quería matarla de a poco, pero la puerta se trabó, impidiendo que se cerrara. Estaba a punto de pegarle una patada a la puerta cuando se abrió.

La azabache se dio un paso hacia tras, entre asustada y sobrecogida. Sus ojos, al borde de las lágrimas se abrieron con asombro cuando contempló al hombre de ojos dorados que cerraba la puerta sin ninguna dificultad. Su respiración se alborotó, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara con rapidez. Inuyasha la miró con desagrado. Detestaba ver mujeres llorar. Repudiaba los sollozos alterados, detestaba esas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas mojándolas y muchas veces corriendo su perfecto maquillaje. No lo aguantaba.

-Firma!!

-No!!!-respondió Kagome con voz potente-Salga de aquí por favor-pidió indicando la puerta doble-O...

-O qué?!-preguntó Inuyasha avanzando hacia ella.

-O... o llamaré a seguridad!

Inuyasha sonrió casi invitándola a que lo hiciera. Era tan predecible. Se acercó un poco más, reprimiendo la carcajada que le produjo el rostro de alerta que Kagome puso al tiempo que retrocedía con rapidez.

-Higurashi, ambos sabemos que tendrás que firmar, te guste o no. Mi hermano ya me ha explicado muy bien todo este asunto. No tienes escapatoria. Nosotros no estamos dispuestos a vender las tierras, así que...-le tendió el grueso documento

Kagome negó con la cabeza. Con un movimiento ágil, se alejó lo suficiente de él como para escapar de sus poderosos brazos. ¿Por qué la había seguido? Trató de respirar y controlarse. La descolocaba. La descontrolaba al punto de querer golpearlo.

-Así como no estás dispuesto a vender las tierras, yo no estoy dispuesta a vender las instalaciones!

-Sabes perfectamente que si te demando perderías mucho más que las instalaciones, Higurashi!-le recordó el hombre con una voz que a Kagome perturbó. ¿Era seductora¿Varonil?,¿Autoritaria?.

-Pues lo prefiero!!-exclamó furiosa.

-Así?-preguntó dejando el documento sobre la mesa produciendo un golpe sordo. Se cruzó de brazos mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y sin retirar su sonrisa de sus labios.

-No voy a dejar que me quites el viñedo! No es justo! Primero, me ha mentido! Le pregunté por qué estaba aquí, pero claro!! Usted, señor Taisho, a desarrollado un curioso pasatiempo-Inuyasha soltó su risa. Kagome quiso lanzarle el lapicero por la cabeza.

-No la pensé tan egocéntrica!-replicó Inuyasha-Y no le he mentido, señorita Higurashi.

-Cómo que no?! Cuando le pregunté que estaba haciendo aquí, usted...

-Le respondí que venía a hacer una compra. ¿No es eso lo que hago acaso?-preguntó indicando el montón de hojas.

Kagome apretó los labios tratando de detener los miles de insultos que amenazaban con salir. Era detestable. Claro, tenía un físico de dioses griegos pero no se podía comparar con ese evidente trastorno de personalidad que tenía.

-Salga de mi oficina!-dijo como último recurso.

-No-respondió ahora poniéndose serio-no hasta que firme!

-Entonces póngase cómodo! Pues no saldrá de aquí!.

Con la intención de abandonar el despacho pasó por su lado. Necesitaba quitarlo de su vista, de lo contrario terminaría lanzándose sobre él para ahorcarlo con sus manos, aunque no contaba con sentir los dedos de él rodear su brazo y mucho menos la fuerza que utilizó para detenerla. Kagome abrió los ojos y los labios con sorpresa. Trató de impedir el contacto pero era inevitable. La fuerza casi le hacía daño. Alzó la vista llena de ira, aunque no se comparaba con la de los dorados ojos de él.

-no me creerá tan estúpido ¿verdad?-le susurró estando demasiado cerca.

-Suélteme!!-exclamó la azabache sintiendo el revelador calor de sus mejillas.

-Firme!

-Tendría que estar demente! Menos a usted!-susurró furiosa-Lo detesto!

Inuyasha no esperó una declaración de esa magnitud, ni mucho menos el tono de voz lleno de rencor de la mujer. Por un momento se desconcertó, observando los furiosos ojos color chocolate de la mujer a la cual aferraba desde su brazo. En su desconcierto observó las sonrojadas mejillas. Casi sin querer, desvió su vista hasta los labios entre abiertos cubiertos de lo que a él le pareció un sabroso brillo labial color cereza. Casi pudo sentir el aroma que emanaban de esos labios.

La soltó con brusquedad al sentir el efecto que producía su cercanía. Ella se tambaleó un momento, aunque se sintió muy bien consigo misma. Había logrado mantener la compostura aún cuando los ojos dorados de él la miraron con una extraña expresión que no logró identificar. Se afirmó en el mueble lleno de archiveros a su espalda. Alzó la cabeza orgullosa.

-No sabe con quien está jugando, Higurashi-dijo en un evidente tono de advertencia el hombre.

-Ni usted!-respondió la azabache-no me dejaré avasallar.

Inuyasha tomó el documento sobre el escritorio. Con dureza se lo, literalmente, plantó en el pecho. Kagome lo miró enfurecida. Le había dolido. Inuyasha estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía y, al parecer, no se iba a tomar la molestia de ocultarlo.

-es un grosero!!-exclamó frotándose el pecho.

-Sí, lo que diga-caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba por salir se giró con algo de brusquedad. Se le acababa de ocurrir algo-Ya tendrá tiempo de decirme todo lo que piensa sobre mí esta noche. Podrá insultarme toda la vela si así gusta.

Kagome lo miró extrañada, entrecerrando los ojos y creyendo haber escuchado mal. Inuyasha volvió a poner la seductora sonrisa sobre sus labios al comprender el desconcierto de la azabache.

-Cómo?-preguntó insegura.

-Le pediré a su secretaria la dirección de su casa. Pasaré por usted a las ocho. La quiero presentable y elegante. Cenaremos mientras escuchó el por qué de su antipatía hacia mí.

-Quiere que... quiere...-balbuceó confundida-que... que... cene con usted?-preguntó.

-Evidentemente. Créame que de una u otra forma la convenceré de que firme ese documento, así que cuide de no estropearlo o, mejor dicho, cuídese usted-terminó de forma sugerente.

Kagome abrió la boca con la intención de protestar pero no salió sonido alguno de sus labios. Inuyasha, complacido por su sorpresa, le hizo una irónica reverencia y salió de su oficina dejando a una aturdida Kagome Higurashi apoyada en el mueble ya no tan alegre, sino más bien desconcertada y advirtiendo que no estaba tan ganada la partida como pensaba.

¡¿Por qué demonios quería cenar con ella?!

**O.o.O.o.O**

**Hola!**

**Espero perdonen alguna falta ortográfica o de sintáxis. Nuevamente me quedé corta de tiempo para revisar detalle por detalle! **

**Espero sus r.r con sugerencias, opiniones, reclamos (Todo es constructivo, ya lo he aprendido bien... jejeje) **

**Muchas gracias a los reviews del capítulo anterior:**

_**Nadja-chan****, setsuna17****, The Princess Izayoi****, tezka, ****melitona chan**_

_**Danesa-19, nere, PaauLaa, kagomekaoru, ****Mahiara Hiteru,**_

_**Inukan, Jegar Sahaduta, ****Ilove-mylove, ****twindpd1****, Kat Dark Shadow.**_

**Muchas gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Algunos personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi **

**Vieille Ville**

**Capítulo Cinco: "Decisiones difíciles"**

**Por Jane.Camui**

Kagome no sabía que esperar. No sabía que pensar. Se había pasado gran parte de la mañana y el almuerzo dándole vueltas a la conversación con Inuyasha Taisho. Recordó sus miradas y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, pero sobre todo pensó en su "invitación a cenar". Eso era lo más impresionante de todo. ¿quién demonios termina una discusión con una invitación?.

Finalmente, cuando se le hizo demasiado complicado concentrarse en el documento entre sus manos, lo soltó molesta, dejándolo sobre su escritorio. Se levantó con impaciencia. No sabía que hacer. Miró su reloj. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Tomó su cartera y sin siquiera preocuparse de tomar el documento, se alejó de su oficina. "Quizá alguien se lo robe" pensó esperanzada.

Condujo hasta su casa, lo cual no le tomó mucho tiempo dada la cercanía, mientras tarareaba nerviosa una melodía que había escuchado a alguien en la oficina. Lo primero que hizo al cruzar la gran puerta de madera fue lanzar su cartera a la silla más próxima. Se quitó los incómodos zapatos que usaba, más por sugerencia de su hermana que por gusto propio y corrió hacia la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador con ganas y buscó aquello que siempre la aliviaba. Sacó el helado de frambuesa que nunca faltaba en su congelador. Se sentó en la mesa de diario y abrió la cajita de plástico.

-¿Un mal día?-preguntó Koda, su ama de llaves, al tiempo que le entregaba una cucharita.

-¿Cómo adivinas?-la miró con ironía-no sé como logro meterme en tantos problemas-preguntó apenada. Saludo con un movimiento lánguido de la cabeza a Aiko, una de las criadas que trabaja en la cocina.

-Oh, Kagome, no creo que pueda ser tan malo-la entre regañó.

-¡¡Cómo si no me conocieras!!-exclamó con la boca llena de helado. Tragó con algo de dificultad-¡¿acaso mi hermano no te ha dicho nada?! No espero que lo haga Kikyo, porque lo que Kikyo no tiene de chismosa, lo sacó Miroku.

La ama de llaves la miró sin entender nada. Sin esperar que fuera más especifica siguió con su antiguo que hacer de limpiar la vajilla y guardarla mientras simulaba escuchar a la azabache. Siempre había sido de la misma forma. Kagome parecía hablar más consigo misma que con el resto, demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¡¡Realmente no lo entiendo!! Es demasiado extraño. Claro, viene aquí simulando ser muy amable, todo un caballero, con su traje caro y esos zapatos negros brillantes¡pero no¡Es un maldito reptil¡Maldito, maldito, maldito! Como lo detesto-exclamaba mientras metía una y otra vez la cuchara dentro del helado, casi atacándolo y con la mirada demente-Es insoportable. Y que no crea que por ser guapo y bien parecido, tiene la posibilidad, siquiera mínima de conseguir Vieille Ville. ¡No señor! Juro, como que me llamo Kagome Higurashi, de que Inuyasha Taisho no se hará con mi viñedo.

Y se levantó, llevándose el helado consigo.

-No hagas preguntas-dijo la mujer sonriendo levemente cuando Aiko abrió la boca para decir algo.

o.o.o.o

Kikyo podía ser muchas cosas. Podía ser mandona, exigiendo siempre lo mejor de todos sus empleados en los hoteles. Podía ser catalogada como una de las mujeres más elegantes de todo Tokio, mostrando los años de perfecta educación que sus padres le había proporcionado. Podía ser una mujer orgullosa, siempre digna y con la cabeza en algo incluso en las peores situaciones, cuidando las apariencias. Podía ser escrupulosa, perfeccionista, fiel sus ideales. Podía ser romántica, ya lo sabían sus antiguos novios que la recordaban con una mezcla de satisfacción al haber sido poseedores de ella... Era, en pocas palabras, la mujer idea...

Pero en esos momentos, sentía que perdía la cordura. La preocupación ante el lanzamiento de la nueva temporada la volvía loca. Y eran todas las cosas que ella podía ser lo que la transformaba en una mujer tan maniática. No podía mantener el pie en su sitio, lo movía nerviosamente, reflejando sus temores... El fracaso...

Fracaso... esa palabra no estaba dentro de su vocabulario.

Se paseó de un lado para otro, revisando las invitaciones para la fiesta de un mes más. El lanzamiento oficial... La fiesta donde modelos, gente del espectáculo, la alta alcurnia e incluso políticos se reunían en la sala de eventos de Sweet para maravillarse con la nueva temporada, dónde verían por adelantado lo que estará de moda, lo In y lo out... ¿Podrían hacer el lanzamiento sin un rostro principal que llamara la atención?.

¿Era el momento de admitir que estaba retrasada?. ¿Era el momento de pedir a la junta que aplazaran el lanzamiento?.

-Imposible-si dijo a si misma. Sólo le quedaba la esperanza de que al día siguiente Sango aceptara. Si lo hacía, nunca estaría tan agradecida.

¿Por qué tenía que hacerse cargo de las responsabilidades de Kagome¿Por qué estaba cargando con la mochila de su hermana?... Ella ya tenía sus propias preocupaciones estando a la cabeza de la cadena de hoteles y Resort Spring Season, como para ocuparse de las meteduras de patas de Kagome... Y era como si su pequeña hermana no mostrara mayor interés en el problema, como si no notara la magnitud del inconveniente.

Y no había ninguna carta bajo la manga, ningún plan B que pudiera poner en práctica por si la cantante Sango Taisho rechazaba la puesta de trabajo. Ella lo sabía, Sango no quería, ni siquiera la impresionó las ventajas de ser el rostro de Sweet. Simplemente, asistía con la cabeza con la mirada aburrida. ¿Nadie más lo había notado?.

Tenía un pésimo presentimiento...

o.o.o.o

Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto. Ese día iba a ser solo para ella. Olvidaría todos sus problemas. Se podría algo cómodo y se tiraría en el jardín a leer alguno de los muchos libros que iba comprando con la esperanza de leer algún día, cuando tuviera tiempo libre, pues bien... ese día iba a tener tiempo libre pues no pensaba prestar su cabeza para el trabajo, mucho menos para un idiota como Taisho. Sacó de su gran armario un jean y una camiseta color celeste, que se puso dejando su perfecto traje en el suelo. Se tomó el pelo de forma desordenada y se calzó unas zapatillas.

Él le había dicho que pasaría por ella a las ocho pero Kagome no albergaba ninguna esperanza de que aquello fuera a ser cierto. Era casi imposible, increíble, inaceptable. No le creía un ápice. "Si el cree que caeré en su estúpido juego, está muy equivocado" pensó saliendo de su habitación. Pasó por su despacho con la intención de sacar cualquiera de los libros nunca abiertos que guardaba en las repisas que cubrían la habitación. Se detuvo un momento pensando sobre que le aparecía leer, pero tenía tantos deseos de matar a alguien que su mente se nublaba a ratos con sus incontrolables ganas de llorar de impotencia.

-Demonios...-susurró secando la silenciosa mejilla que había rodado. Sacó el primer libro que le llamó la atención. "Romeo y Julieta"-Bien, no me va ganar...-se dijo tratando de darse fuerza.

Se recostó en una reposera con un cojín color azul muy cerca de la piscina. Se puso los lentes de sol y abrió el libro. No habían pasado más de diez minutos cuando el libro cayó sobre su pecho. Se había dormido. Ni el zumbido de la bomba de la piscina, ni la suave brisa, ni el sonido de los árboles a su alrededor logró alterar el sueño de la azabache.

La ama de llaves la miró sonriendo levemente. La conocía desde pequeña. Prácticamente la había criado. Siempre tan impulsiva, tan desordenada, tan intranquila. Le dejó un jugo natural de frambuesa y entró de vuelta en la casa.

Era tan tranquilo. Era perfecto. El caminar por la playa, escuchando las olas reventar. El sol sobre el rostro, dulce y cálido. La arena bajo los pies. Lejos de la ciudad, lejos de todos los problemas. Allí solo estaba ella, rodeada de la brisa mirada ondeando su largo cabello y su vestido.

o.o.o.o

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro, ya la tomé. Temo que no sea la mejor, pero estoy lo suficiente molesta como para aceptarlo.

-Perfecto. Me alegra mucho oír que has recapacitado.

-No lo hago por la plata, lo sabes.

-¡Quien lo necesitaría! Con la cuenta bancaria de tu familia...

-Inuyasha se ha comportado como un perfecto idiota. Realmente se merece esto.

-No sé lo que habrá hecho tu querido hermanito, pero le agradezco la falta.

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras...

-De todas formas, como tu representante estoy feliz de que lo hayas reconsiderado. Rechazar a Sweet habría sido el peor de los errores en tu carrera, pero como amigo te pido que lo hagas por las razones correctas. Sango, no quiero que luego estés lamentando un decisión apresurada.

-Hoyo, ya está listo. Mañana tenemos la reunión con las señoritas Higurashi. Aceptaré. Fin de la discusión.

-Claro, sólo me preocupo por ti.

-Lo sé, te lo agradezco. En serio, pero no quiero dudarlo. Mañana me mostraré segura.

-¡¡Bien!! Entonces está todo listo. Nos vemos mañana.

-Eso espero, Adiós.

Suspira. Ojalá Hoyo se equivocara. Ojalá luego no lamentara firmar para la marca. Estaba tan molesta que de haber podido habría ido hasta la empresa y pedido llegar a un acuerdo. Ahora se sentía peor que los días anteriores. Casi prefería que su hermano no hubiese vuelto. Estaba derrotada. Esta vez, él la había superado.

Por más que se había dado el tiempo de buscar alguna explicación lógica a la traición de su hermano, no la encontró. Tuvo que contener su rabia para no destrozar todo lo que encontraba a su paso y necesitó mucho más auto control para no tomarse la caja entera de tranquilizantes.

Ahora, luego de hablar con Hoyo, se sentía extrañamente más tranquila. Él no tenía idea de todos los problemas, seguramente creía que se debía al típico agotamiento de una estrella, pero sus desganas le estaban ganando la partida. Cada día se sentía más tentada de abrir aquella gaveta donde guardaba los medicamentos e intoxicarse con ellos.

Anhelaba su tranquila infancia, anhelaba los días en que podía pasar el día con sus hermanos sin que se amenazaran con sendas demandas. Anhelaba pasar el rato junto a sus padres, tener menos responsabilidades. Tener una vida normal... una vida donde pudiera salir a caminar indiferente al resto de los transeúntes. Anhelaba los días en los que podía sentarse al lado de su novio de toda la vida riendo por cualquier trivialidad. Esa historia de amor que nunca llegó a contar y que tanto la afectó.

Las cosas sí que habían cambiado y no sabía si realmente valió la pena. Había épocas en las que no pasaba en casa más que un par de días. Días en los que su voz estaba tan cansada como ronca. Días en los que no paraba de firmar autógrafos y sacarse fotografías. Días interminables de trabajo que no le daban un poco de espacio para ella. Días en los que no dormía... había sido un sueño... que se volvió pesadilla tan rápido como su primer single convertirse en número uno.

Tenía que soportar a los periodistas del corazón, tenía que hacer como que no se daba cuenta del Paparazzi escondido entre los arbustos, tenía fingir estar contenta, satisfecha. Tenía que leer una tras una las revistas que hablaban de ellas, esparciendo absurdos rumores que la vinculaban a hombres que no conocía.

Ahora, no le dirigía la palabra a su hermano. Adoraba a Inuyasha, era esa luz al final del camino, siempre pendiente de ella, la única mujer a la que respetaba, la única a la que realmente le prestaba atención... pero su cuasi traición la había descontrolado. No había oídos para las razones, solo la acción en sí que le nublaba la vista.

Olvidó, cegada por la rabia, los momentos de alegría que Inuyasha le entregaba, dándole un mayor sentido a su vida. Que la había alentaba cuando perdía su inspiración, que la abrazaba con cariño siempre recordándole que no importa cuan grande esté, cuan adulta se vuelva, siempre será su pequeña hermana...

Que la ayudó cuando el corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos. Que la defendió, que la hizo recordar que realmente valía todo lo que tenía... Que no importaba lo que un maldito desgraciado le hubiese dicho, ella siempre sería lo más preciado.

"_-Ese maldito...-rugió Inuyasha cuando Sango se vio obligada a contarle que su novio la había botado._

_-No ha sido su culpa...-logró decir la castaña entre lágrimas-no podíamos estar tranquilos... supongo que ha sido mucho mejor. Ahora él no tendrá que llevar el peso de ser mi novio. Supongo que... para él... ha de ser muy molesto todo lo que conlleva. No puedo pedir más. _

_-Cómo demonios lo puedes defender?!-gritó Inuyasha fuera de si. Su hermana lo miró asustada-¡No te atrevas a decir que te lo mereces! Te ha dejado sin pensar en tus sentimientos excusándose como un niño, no ha sido capaz de dar la cara!_

_-Inuyasha, por favor-rogó Sango sollozando._

_-Créeme Sango, ese maldito de Kuranosca se arrepentirá. Nadie toca a mi hermana y sale ileso."_

Y esa corta conversación valió la pena para levantar su moral. Inuyasha no volvió a tocar el tema, pero su humor mejoró visiblemente el fin de semana siguiente a aquella conversación. Sango no tuvo ninguna duda cuando supo por una amiga que Kuranosca había sido despedido de la corporación en la que trabajaba y que fue demandado por el robo de cientos de dólares. Aunque se sintió terrible, Inuyasha había cumplido con su palabra. La había vengado...

Pero en ese momento, lo olvidó. Ningún buen recuerdo llegó a su cabeza alejando la pena y la rabia. Sólo sentía la traición... esa asquerosa alevosía.

La Perfidia.

Buscó en el directorio el teléfono de aquel hombre al que seguía amando con locura. Kuranosca. Allí, entremedio de otros que le parecían insignificantes. Él, que le había prometido el mundo completo... él, que la abandonó.

La tranquilidad que había sentido luego de comunicarle su decisión a Hoyo se desvaneció dejando tras de si los sentimientos amargos que se reunían en su corazón, nublándola completamente. Haciéndola perder la razón. Tentándola con de medidas absurdas y fáciles.

o.o.o.o

Kagome se sentía tan feliz entremedio del agua. El agua helada que cubría sus pies... todo perfecto. En la lejanía el crepúsculo, el sol que ya se había ocultado pero que dejaba su luz en una tonalidad rojiza que siempre le llamó la atención. Se maravilló con el sonido de las gaviotas, con el romper de las olas en las rocas, con la armonía del paisaje. Se ilusionó con la luna sobre ella que se dejaba notar de apoco, a medida que el día se iba volviendo noche. La brisa inmaculada que la hacía suspirar y cerrar los ojos... la playa, tan melodiosa como siempre. Una sintonía agraciada de sonido, color y roce. Como los latidos de su corazón... que iban al compás de la tranquilidad. Inalterable.

-¿Señorita Higurashi?

Kagome frunció el entrecejo en sueños al oías aquella voz. De repente, el perfecto paisaje se volvió gris. La luna fue cubierta por las nubes oscuras y la suave brisa se alteró, siendo cambiada por un viento veloz y devastador. Buscó con la vista, furiosa, al hombre poseedor de tan perturbadora voz que había estropeado toda la perfección que la acompañaba. No supo lo que pasaba hasta que alguien la agitó con brusquedad.

-Señorita Higurashi¡despierte!

Kagome abrió los ojos asustada. Tomándola de los hombros y zarandeándola sin una pizca de delicadeza estaba Inuyasha Taisho. No solo arruinaba su empresa, sino que también destrozaba sueños. Ahora lo detestaba más que antes. Se zafó con fuerza mirándolo con reproche. ¿Cómo había entrado¿Por qué nadie le había avisado?.

-¡¿Quien le autorizó a pasar?!-Preguntó aún somnolienta.

-¿Debía autorizarme alguien?.

-Sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero, señor Taisho-preguntó al tiempo se levantaba. El libro sobre su pecho calló al suelo. Inuyasha se agachó y lo recogió. Leyó la cubierta del libro. Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada cuando captó su sonrisa burlona. Se lo quitó de las manos con rapidez-¡responda!

-Supongo que fui más hábil que su sirvienta-dijo con simpleza. Se fijó el vestuario de la mujer, pasando por sus zapatillas y el pelo desordenado en un moño.-creí haberle dicho que la quería elegante y presentable.

Kagome palideció. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Eran las ocho y quince. Levantó la vista entre avergonzada y confundida. Ella creyó que no pasaría por ella. Que se trataba de una simple treta para hacerla sentir ridícula... para que ella perdiera su tiempo arreglándose y luego la dejara plantada... bueno, ahora si que se sentía ridícula... él la miraba desagradado por las ropas descuidadas que llevaba. El Jeans desgastado y la camiseta descolorida color celesta la hacían sentir como una pobre chica al lado de él.

-Creí que usted tendría de decencia de no aparecer-respondió.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja incrédulo. A mucha diferencia de ella, vestía muy bien. Tenía un pantalón de tela muy elegante que dejaba lucir sus zapatos oscuros. Además, la camisa desabrochada en los primeros botones, sin corbata, iba acompañada de un saco del mismo estilo del pantalón. Su cabello oscuro y espeso siempre demasiado perfecto para ser tan largo, pero lo que más intranquilizó a Kagome, como ya se iba haciendo una costumbre, fue su mirada penetrante y dorada. Estaba tentada de obsequiarle unas lentillas de color oscuro para que dejara de fascinarla con tanta facilidad.

-Es ridículo-respondió con voz tranquila-no digo las cosas solo por decirlas. Le dije que saldríamos a cenar y es lo que haremos.

Kagome se sintió insultada. Le estaba dando ordenes tras ordenes ¡Ahora en su propia casa!. Se giró sobre sus zapatillas y caminó hacia el interior de la sala decidida a buscar el responsable de que él hubiera entrado.

-Lo siento mucho señor Taisho-dijo alzando la voz-no pretendo salir de mi casa. Ya conoce la salida.

-Pues... entonces... si no quiere salir, cenaremos aquí-Inuyasha se detuvo al decir aquello. Sabía que ella se voltearía para exterminarlo con la mirada furiosa. Reprimió una sonrisa. Hizo exactamente lo que él había pensado.

Sosteniendo el libro en la mano derecha, se puso sus extremidades en la cintura indignada. Inuyasha pensó que se veía muy graciosa. Con todo el pelo desarreglado, mostrándose enfurecida "y con zapatillas para peor" pensó. Así no podría llevarla a ningún sitio, a menos que fueran a cenar al McDonalds, lo cual no le atraía en lo más mínimo. Si hubiese estado más presentable la habría obligado a entrar en su automóvil, pero no así.

Kagome se percató de la forma despectiva que la miraba. Apretó con fuerza el libro, pensando lo mucho que se satisfacerla al lanzarle Romeo y Julieta a la cabeza, pero por respeto a Shakespeare no lo haría. El ingles no tenía la culpa de que ella tuviera que ser sometida a tales torturas.

-No le estoy invitando-soltó antes de volver a emprender la marcha.

-No le estoy preguntando-respondió el hombre pasando por su lado con rapidez. Antes de que Kagome pudiera hablar, o mejor dicho, estrellar el libro al cual perdió todo respeto, alzó una mano posándola sobre sus labios, callándola instantáneamente-tenemos que hablar sobre cierto documento que usted se niega a firmar.

Kagome se detuvo hecha una sola pieza, mientras él se perdía dentro de la casa. Con lentitud puso la mano sobre su pecho. Su corazón latía tan rápido que le hacía daño en el pecho. Su respiración, que también se había detenido por un momento, se volvió alterada y sus mejillas se prendieron, no precisamente por el sol que ya se perdía...

-Demonios-susurró.

-Tiene dos opciones-escuchó que decía el hombre. Kagome volvió a retomar el camino, ahora completamente precavida. Inuyasha estaba sentado en el sillón más cómodo contemplando el documento que Kagome deseaba quemar-o sube a su habitación y escoge un elegante vestido o sigue peinada como si hubiese perdido una pelea con un ventilador y cenamos aquí. Escoja.

-Señor Taisho-dijo Kagome manteniendo la calma, dejando el libro sobre una mesa, junto a una gran lámpara-¿por qué hace esto?

-Tengo muchas razones, pero a usted solo debe importarle una-respondió el hombre desde el sillón. La miró de forma traviesa. Kagome sintió como sus mejillas le ardían-obviamente, el problemita con MI viñedo-Aquella simple frase hizo que Kagome perdiera toda su vergüenza, pena o timidez.

-Cenaremos aquí, Señor Taisho y terminaremos con esto ahora mismo-dijo apretando los dientes. "mi viñedo" que desfachatez.

Lo último que vio antes de salir de la sala, fue la sonrisa de Inuyasha. Caminó hacia la cocina extrañando el fuerte sonido de sus zapatos de tacón. Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe.

-¡Prepara la cena para dos!-soltó molesta-cenaremos afuera. Junto a la piscina. Con un poco de suerte cae ¡y se ahoga!

-Se nadar-escuchó que decía alguien tras ella.

-Maldición...

o.o.o.o

Miroku no tenía reparo alguno cuando se trataba de mujeres. En su larga lista de conquistas todas tenían algo en común. Adoraba a las chicas perfectas de rostro, encantadoras en el más mínimo detalle. Tiernas... que él pudiera sentir que defiende. No hacía diferencia alguna por el aspecto económico y, aunque parecía difícil, jamás las descuidaba. No era amante de nadie y ninguna era su amante. Dejaba siempre las cosas muy claras. Eran sus amigas intimas.

Algunas se habían disgustado con el tiempo, cuando comprendieron la realidad, pero siempre volvían a sus brazos, derrotadas por su encanto. Y es que Miroku las trataba con suma delicadeza, pendiente de cada detalle, en lo más mínimo. Las escuchaba con atención, las tocaba con precaución y las quería a todas por igual. Si, las quería. Era tan extraño para él, como para los que conocían su historia. A todas les tenía un especial aprecio que demostraba con cada beso. El solía llamarse su mejor amigo.

Iba de casa en casa, siempre de mujeres solteras y hermosas, buscando un poco de cariño. Buscando una distracción digna de él. No siempre sus citas terminaban con ambos en la habitación de su departamento, no. Miroku las encantaba precisamente por su actuar cauteloso. Las convencía de forma sutil, casi sin que ellas se dieran cuentas. La idea era que las mujeres lo buscaran y no que él llegara por ellas. Siempre daba resultado. Siempre.

-¿Nos veremos cuando?-preguntó casi con un ronroneó la rubia tapada con unas blancas sábanas mientras lo miraba abrocharse las mangas de la camisa. Miroku de devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te llamaré, cariño-respondió dulcemente antes de inclinarse y besarle la frente-Nos veremos luego, eso no lo olvides, preciosa.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan perfecto?-preguntó entre risas la mujer dejando de lado el flirteo. Se sentó aun tapando su cuerpo desnudo y observándolo con complacencia.

-Lo que me hace tan perfecto, es lo que me rodea-Siempre una frase oportuna. Siempre una forma formal de cautivar.

-Me gustaría que pasaras mas tiempo conmigo-susurró la mujer simulando un disgusto coqueto-Siempre estás de un lado para otro. Ayudando a tus hermanas, estando con el grupo, saliendo por ahí con tus amigas...

-Hago todo lo que puedo, cariño-respondió tomando su chaqueta-no es fácil. La cadena televisiva me quita todo el tiempo y ahora estoy sumergido en un gran problema con Kagome.

-Tu hermanita ¿eh?.

-Si...-respondió por primera vez mostrando cansancio-La reunión de hoy fue horrorosa. Se negó a firmar.

-Me lo imagino-dijo pensativamente. Apoyó su cabeza en la mano sin apartar la vista del hombre mientras se ponía la chaqueta-¿Dónde irás ahora?-preguntó levantándose y poniéndose una bata blanca.

-Dónde mi hermana, Kikyo. Ella siempre sabe convencer a Kagome y espero que me pueda apoyar con este tema-respondió saliendo de la habitación, siendo seguido por la rubia.

-Dale mis saludos-dijo animadamente al llegar junto a la puerta.

-Lo haré, preciosa-respondió el hombre. Se inclinó nuevamente pero esta vez buscando sus labios. Los besó con real cariño-Nos veremos pronto-susurró.

o.o.o.o

Nunca fue masoquista. Nunca le gustó sufrir, ni buscar dolor solo para saborearlo, pero en aquel momento lo necesitaba. Era una obligación que se removía dentro de su corazón. Apretó la foto en su mano sintiendo el grueso papel arrugarse entre sus dedos, haciendo puntas que la dañaban. Esa última foto que se habían tomado. Él abrazándola y sonriendo a la cámara mientras ella saludaba con la mano, evidentemente contenta.

Nuevamente la casa estaba sola. Solo ella, sentada en el suelo de su habitación, conteniendo las lágrimas que la embriagaban. Estaba mareada... necesitando algo que la sacara a la superficie de esa soledad tortuosa. Junto a ella, la caja de pastillas para dormir que le había recetado el médico. La caja casi completa y un vaso de agua.

Tiró lejos la fotografía, como si con ello lograse deshacerse de los muchos sentimientos que le provocaba. Pudo sentir la lágrima que corría por su mejilla. La secó con lentitud.

Su vida era una miseria. Oscuridad. Nada de felicidad, ninguna alegría. Nada que la llenara. Perdida para siempre, ahogada en su pena. Cerró los ojos buscando con ello no volver a abrirlos. Todo roto. Todo roto dentro de ella. Completamente destrozada... Frialdad. Ojos que se perdían entre la multitud acongojados y sin vida. Era como si todos caminaran en la dirección contraria. Como si no lograra encajar en lo que ella siempre había querido. ¿Por qué¿En qué momento se perdió a si misma?... ¿cuándo?

"_-Lo siento mucho, Sango..._

_-Por qué?!_

_-Lo siento..."_

Eran palabras tan vacías, sin explicación. Ella, que siempre se mostró devota. Sumisa a él y a sus requerimientos. Que lo amó ciegamente, que se dejó llevar por la pasión de una joven buscando el príncipe azul. Desgracia, cuando descubrió que aquel ser fantástico no existía. Que se quedaba sola en un mundo cruel... en un universo lleno de bifurcaciones, con gente que deseaba verla derrotada... Tsubaki.

Ella, la primera en alzar la mano cuando se trataba de destruirla, la primera en alentar los rumores crueles, la primera en buscar su caía, la que era novia de su propio hermano.

¿Cómo sobre llevar esa noticia?. ¿Cómo aguantar la traición de su hermano?. ¿Cómo?.

Ya nada valía realmente la pena. La persona en la cual confiaba ciegamente, por la cual habría cruzado el fuego descalza, la había dejado de lado por su pasión descontrolada, por sus necesidades masculinas. Su propio hermano, Inuyasha, la había lanzado al viento. Se sentía desprotegida, vulnerable a cualquiera, demasiado molesta.

Incapaz de soportar más.

Con las manos temblorosas, tomó las pastillas. Una por una las fue depositando en su mano. Eran tantas que ya no podría contarlas sin arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó salir las que serían sus últimas lágrimas, de pena, de angustia, de miedo, de odio, de determinación.

Suspiró débilmente y las metió dentro de su boca, dejando caer unas cuentas. Buscó el baso de agua con la mano, tanteando el suelo alfombrado. Lo posó sobre sus labios y bebió un poco de la fría agua. Las pastillas pasaron por su garganta casi haciéndola daño.

Las pastillas para el sueño eterno.

Lejos de ella, mientras se recostaba en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, una nota que no pretendía ser una despedida, sino la explicación del por qué, reposaba junto a una de las rosas que ella había plantado.

Un hasta pronto...

o.o.o.o

-Tiene una cocinera muy talentosa

-¡¿No me diga, Señor Taisho?!-dijo con los dientes apretados la mujer sentada delante de él en la mesa de la espaciosa terraza.

-Me ha deleitado completamente con este asado.

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias. Aquí no sueles alagar mis comidas-respondió la cocinera. La criada que recogía los platos fue conciente de la mirada asesina que le dedicaba Kagome a la cocinera. Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se retiró cargada con los posillos del postre, seguida de la encantada Koda y la satisfecha cocinera.

-¡No puede ser tan engreido!-exclamó molesta Kagome

-¡Solo le daba un cumplido a su cocinera!-Respondió Inuyasha dejando sobre la mesa la servilleta de tela que tenía sobre sus piernas-No se enoje, Higurashi. Se le arrugara el rostro. Me sorprende, en todo caso, que haya logrado mantenerse callada durante toda la cena. Ya me parecía a mi que usted era de esa clase de personas que no había forma de callarlas.

-Dígame a qué ha venido-dijo cortante la azabache.

-Sabe perfectamente a que he venido-respondió Inuyasha alzando una ceja. Puso sobre la mesa el documento que llevaba con él.

-Ya le dije que no lo firmaré.

-Si, ya me lo habían dicho... pero tengo un trato que de seguro le gustará y que, lamentablemente para usted, no podrá rechazar.

Inuyasha se levantó. Entró en la casa seguido muy de cerca por la mirada molesta de Kagome. Espero a ver lo que tenía preparado. Había decidido cenar en su casa para mantener el territorio a su favor, pero Inuyasha no pareció sobrecogerse con aquello. Seguía llevando la delantera. Se desenvolvía con suma perfección, como si tuviera plenamente identificada la casa. No se perdía. De hecho, sabía perfectamente donde estaba el baño de invitados. En un comienzo le extrañó, pero luego se convenció de que se debía simplemente a su característica seguridad.

Inuyasha cruzó el pasillo fuera de la sala principal, perdiéndose de la vista de Kagome que se giró cruzándose de brazos. El ojidorado llegó junto a su elegante portafolio y lo abrió con la misma desenvoltura que requería. Sacó un documento. Lo contempló un momento asegurándose de que era el correcto. Finalmente, volvió a cerrar el maletín y volvió junto a la azabache.

Kagome dejó salir un gruñido cuando vio el documento que Inuyasha le tendía.

-Léalo-ordenó entregándoselo-le agradará...

Kagome lo aceptó a regañadientes. Soltó un resoplido molesto al tiempo que lo maldecía mentalmente. Se cruzó de piernas y lo hojeó. Inuyasha se sentó nuevamente en la silla y la contempló esperando ver la reacción.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Kagome irritada dejando los papeles sobre la mesa con brusquedad-es el mismo documento con que me friegas las vida.

-No, no lo es Higurashi-respondió cansadamente Inuyasha. Alcanzó los documentos-Eres igual de cuidadosa que yo...-murmuró.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó sin haber oído bien.

-Mire-dijo Inuyasha devolviéndole el documento marcando una hoja-allí dice que haremos un "trato", por llamarlo de alguna forma. Tu me vendes el maldito viñedo...

-¡¡No lo llame así!!-lo interrumpió alzando la voz.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-la hizo callar Inuyasha-la cuestión es, el viñedo lo vendes en la suma ya establecida. Yo me hago con las instalaciones, pero a cambio...

-¿A cambio qué?

-Le subo el sueldo a tus empleados, el treinta por ciento sobre el actual, además te ofrezco un puesto.

-¿Un puesto?-preguntó la azabache frunciendo el entrecejo-¿Cuál?

-No me creerás tan impulsivo. Lo sabrás cuando firmes.

Kagome dejó salir una risa falsa que pretendía ser fría. Dejó una vez más el documento sobre la mesa rechazándolo completamente. Se quitó la cinta que afirmaba su desordenado cabello dejándolo caer por su espalda.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que lo firmaré?-preguntó mordazmente.

-El hecho de que si no lo hace nos vamos a juicio. Usted pierde, como sabe muy bien, yo me quedó con las instalaciones, despido a todos los empleados, incluso al más eficiente y transformo su viñedo en una fábrica de cerveza. Por eso. ¿Le parece una buena razón?

Kagome lo miró horrorizada. Maldito embustero. Apretó el puño bajo la mesa. Casi sentía como tiritaba todo su cuerpo causa de la rabia. No podía creer plenamente sus palabras, casi esperaba que fuera una broma de mal gusto. Era desagradable... realmente... "Lo odio"...

-No sería capaz...-susurró Kagome negando levemente con su cabeza, balanceando su largo cabello.

-¿Quiere probarme señorita Higurashi?-preguntó con una sonrisa torcida al tiempo que se hacía hacia delante para penetrarla con la mirada.

-¿Realmente... usted podría... lo haría?-balbuceó la chica, haciendo que su alterada respiración no la dejara terminar la pregunta.

El silencio que le llegó de respuesta fue suficiente. Su mirada sería y calculadora era aun más explícita que una afirmación salida de sus labios. Realmente haría eso si ella se negaba a firmar el documento... Realmente despediría a todos los empleados. La verdad cayó sobre sus hombros como un balde de agua fría, empapándola y calándole hasta los huesos. Imposibilitándola. Abrió los labios y los ojos estupefacta.

Inuyasha le tendió un lápiz que Kagome no se percató de donde sacó. Lo miró como si nunca antes hubiera visto uno. Frunció el entrecejo con lentitud, buscando alguna palabra... algo, cualquier cosa... pero... estaba listo. Él había decidido por ella. No podía negarse. Si lo hacía, si favorecía su orgullo, cientos de personas perderían su empleo... no podía traicionar la confianza de todos ellos. No tenía elección. Le había tendido una trampa. Su pecho se contrajo dolorosamente...

Recibió el bolígrafo con dedos temblorosos. Era horrible y no era capaz de hacerle frente. Ni siquiera podía alzar el rostro para desafiar sus dorados ojos. Él había ganado... realmente había ganado. De una forma sucia... asquerosa

-Está haciendo lo correcto, Higurashi-le dijo Inuyasha sin pretender ser burlón.

Kagome asistió con la cabeza, al tiempo que las nauseas la inundaban. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, sobre todo el de su mano. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que él notara lo destruida que estaba. Cerró los ojos por un momento intentando con ello tranquilizarse. No se percató de la aguda mirada de Inuyasha, pendiente de cada una de sus expresiones. De la forma en que contraía los labios, como lentamente su piel blanquecina iba perdiendo el color sonrojado en las mejillas, como su respiración hacía levantar sus pechos, como su mano sobre la mesa se aferraba a la servilleta de tela.. las lágrimas de impotencia que se retenían en sus ojos... cada movimiento incontrolable lo confundía.. ¿Qué era lo que sentía¿Desprecio, ira, pena?

Fue en ese momento cuando se gatillo dentro de Inuyasha una sensación desconocida... y peligrosa...

La azabache, indiferente a lo que pasaba con el hombre sentado delante de ella, agachó la cabeza ocultando su mar de emociones. Había perdido la batalla sin siquiera tener tiempo de lucharla. "He perdido... se acabó. Realmente perdí Vieille Ville". Con desesperación buscó alguna posibilidad, la más mínima oportunidad, pero tenía todo en contra. Los abogados ya le habían advertido de la mala posición en la que se encontraba. El contrato de Naraku era indestructivo... Miroku se lo había dejado muy claro.

Tomó el lápiz con las manos temblorosas, sin poder ocultarlo. El ojidorado no pudo identificar si se debería a la rabia o a la tristeza. Se sorprendió sobre la imagen proyectada. Esa debilidad, esa necesidad de ser protegida, de tener a alguien que la rescatara... "Una damisela en apuros"

Pensó que se sentiría satisfecho. Pensó que llegaría a casa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sin poder contener la fibra de complacencia. Que llenaría un vaso de con el mejor vino y que festejaría la guerra ganada sin mayor esfuerzo, pero ahora... contemplándola, viendo la forma débil en que firmaba los documentos... se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado.

No se sentía para nada satisfecho. Al contrario...

Corrió la vista incapaz de seguir contemplando los ojos perdidos de la azabache. ¿Por qué¿Por qué se arrepentía?. Lo había logrado. Ella estaba firmando sin poner problemas, aceptando sus condiciones, entonces ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de quitarle el documento y prenderle fuego?...

La azabache dejó el lápiz sobre el documento con lentitud examinando su propia firma. Ya no era la dueña del viñedo. Había renunciado. Sus palabras, todos los juramentes que se había hecho, cada promesa de que no perdería sin esforzarse se removieron en su conciencia, mortificándola. El labio le tembló levemente cuando corrió los papeles hacia el hombre...

-Váyase de mi casa por favor-pidió Kagome con la cabeza gacha. El cabello cubría su rostro blanquecino. Él sabía que estaba cubierto de lágrimas. Miserable, así se sentía por ser el causante de tal tristeza ¿Por qué?.

"_Jamás me perdonará"_

Inuyasha se levantó, accediendo a la petición de Kagome sin ningún reparo. Se lo merecía, se merecía el completo desprecio de ella. Kagome no se movió. No hizo ademán alguno. Sintió como el pasaba por su lado. Él, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, estuvo seguro de haber escuchado un sollozo.

"_Maldito... te odio"_

Todo había acabado.

Todo había acabado... Todo...

**o.o.o.o**

**Gracias a los reviews del capítulo anterior:**

_**etsuna17****, nere, PaauLaa, Danesa-19, INUKAN, Nadja-chan, **_

_**DabuRu-Tamashi, Slipknot390, tezka, Kat Dark Shadow, **_

_**Nukire, Mahiara Hiteru, melitona chan, yK, sonia sandria,**_

_**yuiren3, Jane Black, The Princess Izayoi.**_

**¡Muchas Gracias por todas las sugerencias, aportes y críticas! **

**Realmente se los agradezco mucho **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Algunos personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

**Vieille Ville**

**Capítulo Seis: En el Hospital.**

**Por Jane.Camui**

Inuyasha no logró llegar a comprender la extraña sensación de insatisfacción que le quemaba el pecho como si hubiese prendido una antorcha dentro de él. Le dolía terriblemente el recordar la mirada de Kagome y mucho más el adivinar sus pensamientos. Sabía el desagrado que la azabache sentía. Casi podía palparse. Pero lo que más le inquietaba era el sentir lástima hacia la chica que iba a ser su "víctima de deseo".

Podía ver como sus "ilusiones" de pasar una noche con Kagome se ibas quebrando junto con el recuerdo de ella, sentada y con pequeñas lágrimas recorriendo sus sonrojadas mejillas. Y descubrió, muy a su pesar, que no se creía capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo que la sensación de amargura.

Al llegar a su automóvil, se detuvo unos segundos mirando la imponente casona. No había podido decirle a Kagome que admiraba su gusto decorativo, ni mucho menos deleitarse con su tortuosa conversación, mientras se entretenía con la torpeza de la chica. No… definitivamente había escogido el camino equivocado con ella. Al descubrir sus pensamientos se molestó terriblemente consigo mismo. Trató de convencerse de que los sentimientos de insatisfacción en su pecho no eran más que por el ver alejada su posibilidad de tener sexo con la azabache. "Maldita conciencia".

No había alcanzado a abrir la puerta de su automóvil cuando una llama telefónica le cortó la respiración, sobresaltándolo. Levantó una ceja de incredulidad. "Contrólate hombre" se dijo a si mismo, soltando una risa que pretendía ser indiferente.

Antes de contestar su celular, que sonaba y vibraba dentro del bolsillo de su exclusivo pantalón de tela, vio la figura de Kagome en la ventana. Cruzada de brazos parecía querer matarlo con la mirada y, de hecho, lo habría logrado si las miradas asesinaran. Quizá estaba esperando el momento en que estuviera desprevenido para tirarle una piedra. Pensó en eso mientras sacaba el aparato. Era la clase de cosas infantiles que esperaría de la azabache y pasando por alto todo lo que se habría tratado de persuadirse, aquella imagen le gustó.

Kagome, dentro de la casa, fue la única testigo de lo que Inuyasha hacía. No estaba muy segura por qué se había levantad y seguido. Lo único que tenía claro eran las miles y miles de ideas que surgían dentro de ella junto con el sentimiento de venganza. En un comienzo pensó que se trataba de sus ganas de alcanzarlo, quitarle el documento, romperlo y tirarle los fragmentos en el rostro. "Sí, aquello es muy tentador" pensó. Pero al recordar lo que conseguiría con un arrebato como aquel, prefirió suspirar y contenerse apretando los puños. Se posó junto a la ventana, observando la forma del imponente hombre. Por un segundo se sintió seducida por sus masculinos movimientos, perdiéndose en los deseos que le motivaban, pero sólo bastó ver su rostro para sentir la misma furia que segundos antes la había embargado. Se paró allí, tratando de decidir que hacer.

"Estás perdida, ya le has firmado el maldito documento" Le regañó dentro de su cabeza una voz que mucho se parecía a la de su hermana. Más molesta que antes, corrió la cortina.

Inuyasha miró la pantalla tintineando mientras el nombre "Casa" relucía ante la azulina luz del celular. Dudó un momento, no estaba muy seguro de querer hablar con Sango. Su paciencia no podría soportar una voz de reproche nuevamente. "Estas mujeres se dedican a cuestionar cada 

maldita cosa que hago" susurró tentado de cerrar con fuerza el aparato. Finalmente, decidió contestar.

-¿Aló?-preguntó molesto. Había fruncido el entrecejo y estaba esperando escuchar la voz llena de recriminación de su hermana. Para su sorpresa, la voz que le respondió no era la de Sango.

-Señor Taisho-Dijo débilmente un llorosa mujer. No la pudo reconocer al instante, pero cuando escuchó un pequeño sollozo de sufrimiento supo que estaba ante la cocinera de la casa.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó preocupado.

Kagome, aún junto la ventana pero sin poder verlo, escuchó su voz a través del cristal. Se sentía furiosa y mucho más teniendo que escuchar su voz.

-Ha ocurrido una desgracia mi señor-sollozó la mujer apenas pudiendo darse a entender.

-¿Dónde está Sango?-preguntó en primer lugar.

-Yo llegaba recién a la casa…-lloraba la mujer al otro lado del teléfono-subí hasta su habitación para ver si ella quería cenar algo…

Kagome estaba a punto de abrir la ventana para gritarle que se fuera a hablar a otra parte cuando la voz de Inuyasha la inmovilizó. Escuchó un sonido sordo. Inuyasha había dejado caer ruidosamente su portafolio. La azabache corrió la cortina. A pesar de la escasa luz, Kagome notó la frente fruncida de Inuyasha y su mirada inquieta. Se acercó un poco más hasta topar con el vidrio. Notaba a la perfección los cambios en el rostro del hombre. Desde una perturbada mirada hasta llegar al desconsuelo. Estaba segura de poder notar como la mano que sostenía el celular junto a su oído tiritaba.

Y no se había equivocado.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha se había tensado y la mano que sostenía el celular cerró con fuerza en el aparato, casi pudiendo triturarlo.

-¡¿Dónde está Sango?!-repitió el ojidorado elevando el volumen de su voz y pasando por alto toda la explicación de la alterada mujer.

Kagome, alarmada por la voz de Inuyasha, abrió con rapidez la ventana que produjo un chirrido. Ahora, la voz de Inuyasha le llegaba mucho más clara.

-¿Llamaron a la ambulancia?-esperó un momento-¿A qué Hospital llevaran a Sango?

Kagome se quedó sin aire. Todo lo rápido que pudo y tratando de no derribar nada a su paso llegó junto a la puerta principal. La abrió con estruendo sin detenerse cuando la puerta impactó contra la mesita adjunta y tiraba un recipiente lleno de rosas. No habían pasado cinco segundos cuando una sobresaltada Kagome llegara junto al destrozado Inuyasha que le exigía a su cocinera una explicación de por qué razón nadie había estado en casa.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!-preguntó afectada. Pudo ver el brillo en el dorado de sus ojos. Sabía lo que aquello significaba. Lágrimas. Algo malo había pasado y lo que fuera tenía que ver con su hermana-¡¿Qué le pasó a Sango?!-exclamó-¡responde!

Inuyasha no respondió. Cerró su celular con brusquedad. Abrió la puerta de su automóvil y tiró su portafolio al asiendo del copiloto.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!-repitió Kagome. Detuvo a Inuyasha con todas sus fuerzas evitando que este entrara en el automóvil.

-¡¡Quítate Higurashi!!-ordenó Inuyasha fuera de sí.

-¡¿Qué pasó con Sango?!-preguntó poniéndose firme.

-¡Suéltame!-rugió Inuyasha empujando a Kagome. Estaba desesperado.

-¡¿Qué le pasó a Sango?!-preguntó peleando con sus manos contra las de él. Inuyasha levantó una mano como queriendo darle una bofetada.

Su mirada fue de aborrecimiento. Una mirada que hubiese detenido su corazón en otra circunstancias. Capaz de atajarla y hacerla a un lado, pero no ahora… no ahora cuando sabía que algo no estaba yendo bien. Sabía que su retenimiento era tonto. Que esta haciendo que él perdiera tiempo valioso, pero si algo le había pasado a Sango ella necesitaba saberlo... cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer por ella... cualquier cosa...

La tomó con brusquedad de un brazo, haciéndole daño. Logró zafarse de las manos de Kagome y la empujó con fuerza, haciendo la que la menuda azabache se tambaleara antes de poder agarrarse de las ramas de un árbol. Inuyasha la miró con su pecho subiendo y bajando a una gran velocidad.

-Maldito...-susurró Kagome llena de ira-¡¿qué le pasó a Sango?!

-Se tomó una caja de somníferos-exclamó lleno de impotencia el pelinegro.

Se tapó la boca con las manos conteniendo un grito. Trató de decir algo pero no encontró palabra alguna. La mujer dejó volar su imaginación, pensando en la castaña que había conocido solo días anteriores. El corazón se le encogió dolorosamente… y aún peor, el recuerdo de la muerte de su madre se presentó tan inevitablemente como las lágrimas en sus ojos. Inuyasha, frente a ella, entró en su vehículo con lentitud. Había utilizado demasiada energía peleando con la azabache.

-Iré contigo-exclamó temblorosa.

Inuyasha no alcanzó a contestar cuando la puerta de copiloto se abrió. Tiró el portafolio en los asientos de atrás y se sentó junto a él, cerrando la puerta con suavidad, pues se sentía débil y mareada. No sólo le sentaba mal la noticia, si no que gracias a ella miles y miles de recuerdos acudían a su mente dolorosamente.

-¡No!-se negó Inuyasha. Creía saber las razones de la preocupación de la azabache y nada tenían que ver con el interés humano.

-Quiero saber de ella-dijo Kagome-quiero saber si se pondrá bien, si puedo ayudarla.

-¡¿Sólo quieres saber si tu maldita campaña tiene rostro o no?!-vociferó girándose hacia ella.

Kagome incapaz de contenerse, levantó la mano para darle una bofetada, pero Inuyasha entendió lo que se proponía y le agarró la mano en el aire. Le apretó la muñeca con fuerza, pero ella no mostró expresión alguna de dolor. Le mantuvo la mirada, desafiante.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-susurró Kagome temblando de rabia-Imbécil. No eres más que un intento de persona. ¡No tienes corazón!

-Sal de mi auto-dijo Inuyasha con los dientes apretados. Soltó la mano de la chica con brusquedad.

-¿Por qué pierdes tu maldito tiempo peleando conmigo? ¿No deberías estar ya a medio camino?

Inuyasha miró el reloj digital incorporado junto al espejo retrovisor. "Hace rato que está en el hospital" pensó. El tiempo corría demasiado rápido, ella tenía razón. Ya no podía perder más tiempo.

Fulminó a Kagome con la mirada, puso la llave al vehículo y emprendió la marcha a una gran velocidad. La castaña pareció sorprendida de lo rápido que había logrado convencerlo.

Kagome ni siquiera notó lo peligrosa que resultaba la carrera. No fue consciente de las luces rojas que el ojidorado se pasó y lo cerca que estuvieron de protagonizar un funesto accidente. Estaba sumida en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Apretando las manos en su pecho, moviéndolas con nerviosismo. Cerró los ojos tratando de nivelas su respiración, pero aquello solo sirvió para hacer más intensos los recuerdos que llegaban a su memoria.

"_-Pero si él no es ni tan guapo como para compararse con Kei._

_-Estás loca?!-río una pelirroja-Es un bombon! ¿Verdad Kagome?_

_-Ay! No sé chicas…-dijo pensativamente una muchacha tirada sobre la cama de su amiga mirando el techo-Podríamos decir que… ambos son muy lindo…_

_-Te gustan los dos?!-coreado sus compañeras._

_-No me creía que fueras así Kagome!!-se burló la que estaba más cerca._

_-De todas formas Testu es mucho más inteligente que Kei-continuó hablando Kagome sin hacer caso a la burla de su amiga-En los últimos exámenes realmente se lució. Sacó diez en casi todo!_

_-Si, es verdad-reconoció Eri-pero tienes que admitir que Kei es mucho más encantador-dijo soltando un enamorado suspiro._

_-De todas formas, es Kagome la que debe elegir-apuntó Arimi_

_-Gracias-dijo incorporándose la azabache sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga. Generalmente las tres insistían en inmiscuirse en todo._

_-Pero eso no nos impide ayudarte-inquirió resueltamente Yura. ¿Cómo luchar contra ellas tres?. Desde que los dos chicos más apuestos de su clase le habían pedido ser su pareja para el baile de fin de año que sus amigas la interrogaban constantemente para conseguir de Kagome alguna declaración, pero la azabache se resistía. La verdad era que ni ella sabía que hacer. _

_Kagome soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Lo único que le detuvo para protestar cuando Arimi le puso una foto de ambos chicos frente, fue la puerta que se abrió de imprevisto de improviso. La madre de Eri parecía altamente apenada. Las cuatro chicas se fijaron en ella en la espera de cualquier mala noticia. Para sorpresa de todas, los ojos de la mujer se posaron sobre los chocolates de Kagome. _

_-Ha llamado tu hermano Kagome-dijo con una voz cargada de pena-será mejor que vayas a casa…_

_Kagome no necesitó escucharlo dos veces. Sabía de qué se trataba todo aquello. Se levantó botando un vaso y tomó su mochila. "Algo le había pasado a su madre". Finalmente... aquel día que tanto había temido, llegó". _

-Kagome?!-Dijo Inuyasha con fuerza. Kagome parpadeó. Miró hacia todos lados. Habían llegado.

-Lo siento-se disculpó con rapidez.

Le costó seguir el paso de Inuyasha, que caminaba a gran velocidad por el pasillo corriendo a todo aquello que se interpusiera en su camino. Kagome, en otro momento, se habría detenido a pedir disculpas, pero estaba tan angustiada como el ojidorado. Llegó a la unidad de emergencias abriendo las puertas de par en par. Todos le miraron con ojos llenos de reprobación, pero al ojidorado no le importó. Se acercó al mostrado principal junto con Kagome quien respiraba de forma alterada. Le parecía un sueño lejano el pensar que hacia solo una semana había estado allí luego del accidente.

-Busco a Sango Taisho-dijo con una voz mucho más ronca de lo normal.

La enfermera de turno miró la hoja delante de ella, buscando el apellido de la cantante. La encontró en el último lugar. Acababa de llegar.

-Está en una intervención-dijo constatando la información en una pizarra lejos de ella-¿Es usted pariente de ella?-Inuyasha pareció molesto por la pregunta.

-¡Su hermano!-respondió con rapidez la azabache deteniendo cualquier impulso por parte de ojidorado.

-Esta en una desintoxicación-informó la enfermera-el médico que la trata podrá darles mayores detalles en cuanto termine. Por ahora, sólo le puedo pedir que espere.

Inuyasha estaba furioso. Parecía dispuesto a golpear la mesa, con tal de conseguir un poco más de información. Y estaba apunto de hacerlo cuando Kagome lo agarró del brazo.

-Vamos a sentarnos-le ordenó-Gracias-dijo sonriendo tristemente a la enfermera.

El ojidorado fulminó a la enfermera, quien se estremeció visiblemente. Kagome sabía lo que significa esa mirada. Puro desprecio, cargado con una cuota de amenaza. Tratando de evitar que Inuyasha perdiera el control, lo guió, con mucha dificultad, hasta la sala de espera.

-Siéntate…-le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos-te traeré un café.

-No quiero-sentenció Inuyasha fríamente. Pero se sentó.

-Te hará bien, por último un té…

-¡¡Dije no quiero!!-exclamó el hombre perdiendo la paciencia.

Kagome se heló bajo la fría voz, pero finalmente asistió con la cabeza y tomó asiento junto a él, tímidamente pues su potencia la había eclipsado. No lo podía culpar. Estaba preocupado. Su hermana estaba siendo intervenida pues se había tragado quien sabe cuantas pastillas. Aunque quisiera ser agradable, no podría. Y ¿Por qué había hecho eso Sango?, ¿Quería acabar con su vida?, ¿Por qué?. Ahora que lo pensaba, Sango había tenido una mirada triste, una mirada melancólica que se perdía por segundos cuando se hablaba de algún tema trivial.

Y frunció el entrecejo. Miró de reojos a Inuyasha y volvió a fijar su vista en la figura que acaba de entrar disimuladamente. Kagome lo conocía. ¡¿Cómo no?!. Era Shintao Youji, él periodista estrella de un programa farandulero que pasaba el canal seis. ¡Ese maldito paparazzi!. Tenía que hacer algo y no iba a desestimar a nadie. Ese hombre era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir una buena toma. Estaba segura. Muchas veces lo había visto en las fiestas del canal. Era un hombre despreciable y sin corazón. Dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

-Iré por una bebida-dijo apresuradamente levantándose-no te muevas de aquí, Taisho.

Inuyasha gruñó en señal de respuesta. Quizá ni siquiera le había escuchado. Mejor así. Que siguiera pensando en sus problemas mientras ella se ocupaba de sacar a ese asqueroso parásito de allí. Sacó el celular mientras buscaba un lugar seguro para llamar a su hermano. Se ocultó casi detrás de unas plantas artificiales, sin perder de vista al periodista, que miraba hacia todos lados.

-¿Aló?-dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Miroku! Llama a tu maldito periodista Youji y dile que se vaya inmediatamente del Saint Hospital!-exigió sin captar que era muy probable que su hermano no entendiera nada.

-¿Está… enfermo?-preguntó Miroku lentamente.

-¡¡No!! Es que…-¿Se lo decía?, Después de todo él también era periodista. Abogado y periodista. Quizá consideraba que Shintao hacía bien. Que era su deber estar allí, buscando y rebuscando la desgracia. Aunque, por otro lado, podía apelar a la parte sensible de su hermano… sí, eso sería mejor-Escucha, la hermana de Inuyasha Taisho, Sango, tuvo un… "accidente" y esa noticia no debe salir al descubierto. Eso agravaría mi situación con Taisho-dijo con rabia.

-Sango… Sango Taisho…-Miroku parecía pensarlo. La voz de su hermana le llegó de fondo.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó histérica-Estás con Kikyo?! No! No le…

-Sí, Sango tuvo un accidente-decía Miroku sin tomar atención a Kagome-Está en el hospital…

-Digas…-terminó derrotada la azabache. La exclamación de Kikyo no le extrañó.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!-preguntó Kikyo luego de quitarle el celular a su hermano.

-Dile a Miroku que por ningún motivo esa noticia debe salir al aire!-dijo finalizando la conversación. Cortó lo más rápido que pudo.

Salió de detrás de la planta, tratando de localizar al periodista. Allí estaba, parado junto a las enfermeras, quizá con la esperanza de escuchar alguna información con respecto a Sango. No habían pasado ni diez segundos cuando el celular del hombre comenzó a sonar. Lo contestó rápidamente. Aunque Kagome no escuchaba la conversación, sonrió con satisfacción cuando la frente del sujeto se arrugó, molesto. De seguro Miroku le estaba exigiendo que saliera del hospital. Tentada de escuchar la conversación, se acercó para simular que preguntaba algo a la enfermera de turno.

-Pero señor Higurashi-decía el periodista-es una gran…

Se interrumpió. Lo vio apretar la mano, molesto. Dios, como adoraba a su hermano en ese momento. El periodista cortó la comunicación sin despedirse. Estaba furioso y por un segundo Kagome sintió el impulso de llamar a los guardias para que lo sacaran. Ella conocía a los hombres de su calaña.

-Maldito…-dijo el hombre fastidiado-Esa mierda…

Kagome se indignó al punto de olvidar que él no debía verla. Se giró irascible, dispuesta a darle la cara al idiota que acababa de insultar a su hermano. Pero el hombre se marchaba, salía del hospital pasando a llevar a unas cuentas enfermeras que avanzaban por el pasillo. Ella iba a tener una agradable conversación con su hermano. "maldito sin sentimientos" pensó apretando los dientes.

-Al menos se fue-dijo en un susurro.

Volvió junto a Inuyasha. Se había levantado y se paseaba, sin descanso, de un lado para el otro, como un león enjaulado. Con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando asesinamente a quien osara cruzarse por su camino, pisando con fuerza. Sin ser capaz de reprocharle nada, se sentó junto a la chaqueta del hombre, con la esperanza de que todo saliera bien… y esperaron.

_Diez minutos, treinta, cincuenta… una hora y media._

-¿Señor Taisho?-preguntó el médico que acababa de salir del pabellón.

Kagome se levantó al tiempo que Inuyasha estrechaba la mano del hombre. ¿Por qué los médicos siempre tienen que tener esa cara de pena?

o.o.o.o

-¡Tenemos que ir inmediatamente!-exclamó Kikyo corriendo hacia el hall de entrada.

-¡Por favor, dime que estás bromeando!-dijo cansadamente Miroku, pasándose las manos por el rostro.

-¡Es Taisho!-respondió la pelinegra como si aquello explicara la cuestión-además, Hoyo, su representante acaba de llamarme hace un momento. Sango aceptó ser la figura de la nueva temporada.

-¿Es broma?-preguntó Miroku dejando su vaso de whisky en la mesita-Dime por favor, que no eres tan inhumana como para pensar en eso ahora.

-No es inhumanidad-contradijo Kikyo herida-pero te recuerdo que Kagome me ha puesto en un punto crítico. Esto no estaría pasando si ella fuera un poco menos impulsiva. Sé que suena un poco…-lo pensó durante un momento-feo-Miroku alzó una ceja-de acuerdo, inhumano!-aceptó haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia-pero tengo un contrato que cumplir con los proveedores, con las multinacionales tiendas y ya sabes el jaleo que se arma cuando te pasas aunque sea dos días…

-Supongo que tienes razón-comprendió Miroku fríamente-pero estamos hablando del bienestar físico y mental de una persona. Realmente me duele que te limites a pensar en ella como un producto.

-Lamento mucho lo que sea que le haya pasado! Pero mi prioridad en este momento no es preocuparme sobre los andares de una niña, para eso ya tengo a Kagome que me saca bastante de mis casillas. Quiero terminar con ese problema de la marca. ¿Sabes hace cuanto que no me ocupo de los asuntos de Spring?-preguntó como si aquello fuera suficiente.

-Lo siento muchísimo!-dijo Miroku, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su hermana-pero me temo que por mucho que me convenzan tus razones, no voy a permitir que vayas junto a 

Kagome-y la obligó a volver al living-esa chica, Sango, necesita descansar y tu solo irías para hacer algo inadecuado.

-Sabías que Hoyo, su agente, me llamó hace pocos minutos para informarme precisamente eso..-dijo la chica con evidente pena-que ella había aceptado ser el rostro de Sweet!-repitió como última esperanza. Miroku asistió, pero no desistió.

o.o.o.o

Corría mucho viento y por mucho que se rozara los brazos, no lograba entrar en calor. Era inútil. El clima se había vuelto contra ella. Durante la tarde había lucido un día precioso, con un cálido sol que la abrazaba, pero ahora, cuando se acercaba a la media noche, el frío y la humedad se hicieron tan presentes que ella lamentó no haber llevado consigo una chaqueta. Volvió a pasarse las manos una y otras vez por los brazos. Veía el vapor salir de su boca, que producía su respiración, mientras su cuerpo tiritaba levemente. Tenía que llegar pronto a casa, de lo contrario, terminaría en la habitación conjunta a la de Sango, con una terrible neumonía.

Caminó hasta la salida de aquel gran hospital, apurando el paso con la intención de tomar el primer taxi que se cruzara en su camino. Miró a ambos lados de la calle. Nada. Ni un mísero auto. Soltó la respiración que retenía con molestia. Claro, su vida no iba a estar completamente arruinada si no existía una complicación extra. ¿Cuántos kilómetros iba a tener que caminar antes de encontrar un maldito taxi?.

Resignada ante su mala suerte, Kagome pretendía emprender la marcha, pero se detuvo al sentir que algo le ponían en los hombros. Se giró con brusquedad, instintivamente y se quedó boquiabierta al ver a cierto hombre de ojos dorados.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó a duras penas.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

-Te llevaré a casa-dijo con una voz que Kagome jamás le había escuchado. No era ni arrogante, ni fría.

Durante un segundo se perdió en sus pensamientos, inducida por esos grandes ojos que tanto mal le causaban. Pero no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado minutos antes de que le llamaran por celular para avisarle que Sango acababa de sufrir un gran accidente. Él le había quitado el viñedo sin ningún arrepentimiento. Le había tendido una trampa.

-No, gracias-respondió Kagome y, aunque no lo quería hacer, se quitó la chaqueta que Inuyasha le había posado-iré sola.

-¿Estás loca o qué?-preguntó el ojidorado rehusando aceptar la chaqueta-¡hace frío! Estás congelándote.

-¿Sabes?-dijo ella tratando de controlar el tiritar de sus dientes-¡lo prefiero así!

Y se giró sobre sus zapatillas, dándole la espalda. Sabía que era una reacción infantil, pero su orgullo ya estaba lo suficientemente herido como para permitirse aquel gesto de generosidad de él. "Pero Dios que está helado" pensó apretando la mano para contener los tiritones de su cuerpo.

-Por favor-pidió Inuyasha que la estaba siguiendo-no seas necia, Higurashi.

-¡¿Necia?!-preguntó la chica exasperada-necio sería compartir el mismo automóvil contigo!

-No te importó…-comenzó Inuyasha, pero ella lo detuvo alzando la mano. Impidiendo que siguiera.

-Tu hermana estaba corriendo peligro!-dijo molesta-Era obvio que me subiría!

-De eso se trata-dijo Inuyasha. Kagome se fijó en su rostro. Era evidente que algo le estaba atormentando. Quizá quería decir "Gracias" pero su naturaleza salvaje e sanguinaria le impedía no atragantarse con ese simple gesto de amabilidad.

-No importa…-dijo Kagome encogiéndose de hombros-Aunque no lo creas, Sango me preocupa.

-¡¡No la conoces!!

-Y eso no dice nada!-dijo comenzando a caminar nuevamente. Quería alejarse de él, pues las mezclas de sentimientos la estaban mareando. Se dividía entre la furia y el atontamiento. Solo vasta echarle una ojeada para saber que todo se le daba vueltas cuando él le hablaba. Pero la furia que la invadía de solo recordar lo que le había hecho hacia pocas horas, la motivaba a abalanzarse sobre él para dejarle sin cabello.

-No quiero hacer esto, Higurashi… pero me estás obligando-le dijo Inuyasha en todo de advertencia.

-De qué dem…! ¡No! ¡Idiota! Suéltame-gritó agudamente, moviendo los brazos y las piernas, queriendo que él la dejara sobre el suelo.

Inuyasha la había puesto sobre su hombro con una facilidad alarmante, casi doblándola en dos. Forcejeó contra él utilizando toda su fuerza, pero Inuyasha la trasladó sin inmutarse por los golpes e insultos. Algunas personas que iban hacia sus automóviles, los miraron con curiosidad, pero a ella no le importó. Estaba demasiado concentrada golpeando la espalda de aquel gigante bruto.

Antes de que ella pudiera impedirlo, ya habían llegado junto al automóvil de Inuyasha. La dejó junto a la puerta del copiloto, con brusquedad.

-¡¡Maldito!!-gritó Kagome frenética.

-¡¿Te dije que suelo tener todo lo que quiero, deseo y anhelo?!-preguntó Inuyasha. Sus ojos parecían fuego, llenos de enojo.

-¡¿Y te dije que a mi me da igual?! Esto no te lo permitiré, Taisho.

-Sólo te llevaré a casa ¡no seas tan infantil, maldita sea!

-¡Infantil tu abuela!-exclamó cuando una anciana pasaba y la miraba frunciendo el entrecejo-¡Me iré sola!

-No!

-Si!

-Acaso quieres que te roben?!-pregunto-Ese camino es solitario, podría aparecer cualquiera.

Y aunque la perspectiva de un asalto o de algo peor la asustaban y tomaba por sorpresa, negó con la cabeza con decisión.

-Lo prefiero!-volvió a decir-realmente prefiero eso que pasar un momento más contigo! Si antes lo hice fue netamente por Sango.

-Podrían hacerte cualquier cosa-Kagome supo que se refería a los supuestos delincuentes que podría en su camino. Inuyasha acercándose amenazadoramente hacia ella. Kagome se alejó, golpeándose la espalda contra el auto-eso también lo prefieres?

Su mirada la perturbó tanto como la nueva proximidad. Hubiese querido alejarlo, pero estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de regular su respiración. Rehusó mirarlo a los ojos, sabiendo que si lo hacía, pondría una cara cercana a la estupidez.

Él le alzó el rostro, obligándola a fijar la vista en sus dorados ojos.

-Responde!-exigió con su voz seductora.

-¿Qué cosa…?-preguntó Kagome con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ya no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Ni le importaba, pues el sólo tacto de su piel la hacía sentir bien.

-Quieres que te violen acaso?-preguntó alzando la voz y bajando la mano con brusquedad.

-Qué?!-dijo Kagome saliendo de su ensimismamiento-No!!-respondió alejándolo con enojo.

-Entonces, sube al maldito auto!!-susurró Inuyasha sin paciencia.

Kagome sabía que era una batalla perdida, pues él la obligaría aunque la tuviera que amordazar. A regañadientes, abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró cerrando de con un gran portazo. Inuyasha soltó un suspiro de cansancio y antes de emprender la marcha hacia el otro haciendo, se pasó la mano por la cara, en un gesto de extenuación. Cuando ocupó el lugar del piloto, Kagome se había cruzado de brazos, refunfuñada.

-¡No es necesario que me hables!-dijo molesta.

Inuyasha no respondió, ni hizo nada. Kagome cambió su expresión molesta, por una de desconcierto. El rostro del hombre era demasiado para soportarlo. Parecía consternado.

-Oye…-dijo Kagome girándose hacia él.

-¡Cállate!-le ordenó con brusquedad-¡Mantén tu boca cerrada!

-¡¿Disculpa?!-preguntó Kagome indignada-¡¿Qué demonios te estás creyendo?!

-¡¡Por qué sigues hablando?!-rugió Inuyasha-¿acaso no te dije que te callaras?

Kagome hizo ademán de salir del auto, pero la fuerte mano de Inuyasha la detuvo. Ella se giró casi resoplando de indignación. Quería gritarle, abofetearlo, decirle que era una persona asquerosa, pero temía originar un ataque de ira que no podría soportar.

-Estoy tratando de hacer algo!-dijo él.

-¡Si piensas que el automóvil se moverá solo, te vas a llevar una tremenda desilusión!

-Quiero darte las gracias ya!!-gritó frustrado. Kagome dejó de forcejear y en eso Inuyasha la soltó. Se quedó quieta, procesando sus palabras.

-De nada…-dijo finalmente creyendo que era lo oportuno.

-Nada de "De nada"-contradijo Inuyasha furioso-nadie hace las cosas sin alguna intención, y aunque tú digas que no es por mi hermana y su trabajo en Sweet, si tiene que ver con el viñedo.

Kagome consideró oportuno mantener la boca cerrada y, por primera vez, le iba a hacer caso a su instinto. Inuyasha agradeció que ella no hablara, pues temía arrepentirse de lo que estaba a poco de decir. Por el rabillo del ojo contempló a la quieta Kagome. Tenía el cabello desordenado y las mejillas sonrojadas. Sus labios entreabiertos lo distrajo solo una fracción de segundo. Desvió la vista, mirando hacia el auto de adelante.

-Quiero romper el contrato que te he hecho firmar, como muestra de mi agradecimiento-dijo él exprimiendo el puño.

-¿Qué?-dijo Kagome mirándolo con brusquedad.

-Sí…-asistió el hombre apretando los dientes-No sé por qué lo hiciste, no sé por qué me acompañaste, pero lo has hecho y aunque no lo creas has sido de mucha ayuda.

-Si, claro…-dijo Kagome de forma irónica.

-Si no fuera por ti, habría gritado y golpeado a alguna enfermera.

Kagome movió la boca hacia un lado, consciente de que eso era verdad. El nerviosismo que había sentido Inuyasha había sido tal, que incluso ella se sintió asustada en algún momento. Por eso había decidido sacar al periodista de allí con tanto cuidado. Aunque él no le agradara, no tenía porque ser víctima de la ira de Inuyasha. Estaba segura de que de haber sabido de ese hombre, se habría empeñado en sacarlo él mismo.

Inuyasha buscó algo en el asiento trasero. Su portafolio. Sacó el documento y se lo tendió a la mujer al tiempo que volvía a poner el portafolio atrás.

-Rómpelo-susurró antes de soltar un suspiro.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Kagome dudando antes de tomar los papeles. Inuyasha la miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Quieres que lo haga cumplir, acaso?-farfulló sin paciencia.

-¡No, no!-respondió apresuradamente la castaña tomando por fin los documentos. Los miró con los ojos como plato. Estaba a punto de acabar con su pesadilla ¿o No?

-No me dejarás tranquila nunca ¿verdad?-preguntó apretando los documentos en su mano.

-No…-respondió Inuyasha con sinceridad-Esas tierras son mías.

-Así que… esto no sería más que una especie de tregua momentánea…-susurró Kagome dejando los papeles sobre su falda.

-Podría llamársele así.

Entonces, a la mañana siguiente, la batalla continuaría. No se había acabado la pesadilla, seguía en ella y no terminaría hasta que cediera. ¿Qué diferencia había entre hacerlo ahora o después?. Volvió a contemplar el documento. Inuyasha estaba proponiendo un trato en el cual sus 

trabajares saldrían muy beneficiados. ¿No era mejor aceptarlo y acabar con ello lo antes posible? Sí, era lo mejor. Aunque no le agradara la idea…

-Ten-dijo finalmente devolviéndole los papeles.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó el hombre sorprendido.

-Rechazo tu oferta de tregua. La batalla se acaba aquí, Inuyasha.

**o.o.o.o**

**No me odien! Lo sé, demoré muuchísimo! **

**Realmente lo siento mucho.**

**Agradezco Infinitamente los R.R. del capítulo anterior.**

**Nuevamente, disculpas!**


End file.
